The Rest Of Our Lives
by NCMSBear
Summary: Clare and Eli have made it through high school, with their daughter Julia. Now, they face the challenges of adulthood, love and growing up. Follow Julia, Zac and Ethan's life as they grow up with their family. Sequel to/from New Year, New Chapter
1. Clare's Senior Prom

**Yay! Sequel to New Year, New Chapter. I hope that my faithful readers are here to give The Rest Of Our Lives a shot. Happy Thanksgiving US americans! This story is going to be about Eli and Clare's lives after high school, but this chapter is wrapping up Clare's senior year prom. Darcy came home, Jake is in jail, and all of this is explained in New Year, New Chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters but I DO own Julia Clara Goldsworthy and most of this plot. I do NOT own The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Ok, here's Chapter One of The Rest Of Our Lives:**

**Clare's POV**

I stared at myself with happiness. Today was the senior prom. Adam Torres, one of my best friend, came over to my house and we got ready together. I guess Adam really is like that girly best friend that's a guy. Adam curled my hair, while he talked about Fiona. Adam is marrying Fiona Coyne and I'm marrying Eli Goldsworthy next week. I smiled in anticipation as the bell rang.

I walked downstairs, and saw my older sister, Darcy, with a huge camera. "Say cheese!" Darcy ordered as I smiled with Adam. Adam ran towards the door, and kissed Fiona. "Fi! Eli!" Adam cheered, and Fiona hugged me. Eli walked towards me, smirked. "So, can Clarey get a kissy?" I teased. Eli lifted bridal style, and kissed my lips. "Are you happy Clarey?" Eli then joked. "Yes, yes I am." I replied.

Darcy took a bunch of pictures and we walked to Eli's hearse, which he named Morty Jr. Just as I was about to get in, my 1 year old daughter, Julia came over and yelled, "Mommy! Daddy! Hag fum!" I laughed as Julia was trying to master her grammar. I kissed her and ruffled her dark brown hair. Eli hugged her, and we got in the car.

Adam, tired of the silence, and he said, "Dad! When are we getting there?" I giggled and Fiona then caught on. "Mom! Why won't dad answer Adam?" Fiona played along. I understood what they meant. "Yeah Elijah, when _are_ we getting there?" I asked. Eli smirked and looked back at Adam and Fiona. "We're here. Hold your horses. No going into dark alleys by yourself or you might be raped." Eli joked, and looked at me.

"Sometimes, you don't go into an alley by yourself and get raped, you get dragged there, _then_ get raped." I corrected him. I remember my rape back in May, leading to Julia's twin brother getting stabbed and killed.

_Fitz's face went purple, and he started choking. "Jake, Fitz is choking." I told him. "Screw Fitz." Jake growled. He walked up to me, and I smelled the taste of alcohol. "Listen Clarebear. I don't care you love Eli, you're coming home with me!" Jake yelled. He grabbed me, and corned me. I dropped Nick, and Jake placed him on the ground. "He took your V-card! But I'll take your…R-card!" Jake screamed. "What's a R-card?" I asked._

_"I'm going to rape you!" Jake yelled, as he pulled my hair. "Eli! Eli! Help me! Dear god!" I screeched. Jake pulled my hair and dragged me into an alley. There, he started to take my shirt off. "STOP Jake!" I begged. I pleaded. There, he was at the point of almost taking my shirt off. He felt my bra, then started feeling it. I felt sick. Jake took my shirt off. "STOP IT YOU STUPID FREAKING WHORE!" I yelled. Jake laughed, as he got off me. I felt weak, and I couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Fine." Jake whispered, grabbed the knife, and stabbed Nick, right in the chest. Nick cried, as Jake stabbed his forehead, arm, leg, and…throat. Jake got back to me, and took my shirt off, and started kissing me._

I shuddered at the memory and got off the car. I walked into the cafeteria and we started dancing. All walked up to me with Dave. They're back together, since Alli tricked Dave into sleeping with her. "Clare! And…ew" Alli greeted, the ew being Eli. "Yeah. Ew to you to. Except that someone would see you and say, 'Damn! That girl is just….not even a word can describe her. Ugly!' and then they'd die." Eli joked.

Alli cleared her throat and said, "Shut up goth guy!" Eli smirked. "Goth guy? That's new." Eli replied. Alli smiled. "Fine emo boy. Whatever." Alli let out then dragged Dave away. "Thanks for being cruel to my best friend." I teased. "You're welcome. Anytime." Eli said.

Then, Karaoke Time went on. "First up on the list…Clare Edwards!" Jenna announced. Eli clapped and whispered. "You're welcome and good luck!" I dragged myself up to the stage and told Jenna my song. I grabbed the microphone and started.

"**Summer after high school, when we first met." **I started. I sang the whole song, and stumbled off the stage, to be crowded with cheers. I looked at Eli, and I asked him, "Did you sign me up?" I asked. "Maybe…" Eli answered. "You did." I assumed. "Maybe…" Eli repeated. "Say maybe and you did it." I said. "Maybe…NOT!" Eli replied. "You did." I assumed, and then Eli whispers, "'Cuz I did."

We danced and I walked over to the drink station. I turned around to find Adam drinking. "Hey…um…girl!" Adam greeted. I smelled him, and I knew what was going on. "Adam?" I asked. "Hmmm?" Adam replied. "Are you drinking?" I questioned. "I found this and it said lemonade." Adam told me. I observed it. I laughed, then got serious. I called over Eli, and he was drinking the exact same thing.

"Adam! Eli! This is _HARD LEMONDADE! _Someone must of snuck alcohol into here when a chaperone wasn't looking!" I told them. Eli smiled, and they both went into a laughing fit. "What's so funny? You're drunk!" I replied. "T-that you're all s-stressed o-out!" Eli slurred. I sighed, and went over to Fiona. She was drunk, and so was most of the people here at the senior prom.

Thank god I hate drinking something at dances, since the Ipecac incident with Eli and Fitz. I told Mr. Simpson, and he told everyone to go home. I dragged the three of them into Morty Jr., then put Adam and Fiona in the back. I put on their seatbelts, and walked over to Eli. "Eli, walk to the car. Get in, and give me the keys." I demanded. Eli looked at me confused. "You're driving?" he asked. "Of course! You're drunk! Give me the keys Eli!" I answered.

I searched Eli, and I couldn't find the keys. "Eli honey, where are the keys?" I asked. Eli shrugged. "I think in the dance." Eli replied. I realized that Eli forgot to lock the doors, when I looked over at Adam and Fiona. I ran off to the cafeteria, and found his keys next to a bottle of hard lemonade. He must _really_ be drunk!

I walked back to Morty Jr., Eli took the keys, got in the driver seat, and locked the doors. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Eli! Open the door!" I demanded. Eli giggled, and he threw the keys out. I dragged him into the passenger seat, sat down, and I drove off. I dropped Adam at his house, and Fiona followed him. Oh dear gosh, don't tell me they're going to do it drunk!

I drove to Eli's house and dragged Eli up to the front door. I rang the bell, and a sleepy CeCe answered it. "Clare! Eli! It's one in the morning!" CeCe greeted. "Sorry CeCe…Eli's drunk." I told her. "Drunk? He's so de-" CeCe started. I stopped her and explained, "Someone snuck alcohol into the dance, and almost everyone there drank it thinking it's lemonade." I explained.

"Oh ok Clare. Well thanks and sorry for the trouble. Good night." CeCe answered, closing the door. I walked over to Morty Jr., realizing that I don't have a ride home. Then, CeCe opened the door and yelled, "You can drive Morty Jr. home!" I thanked her, and drove home.

**I really hope you liked this! Pictures of Clare's wedding dress, ring, Eli's tuxedo, Morty. Jr, Fiona's wedding dress, ring, Adam's tuxedo and car are on my profile. PLEASE review, suscribe, favorite, PM me and I DO accept anymous reviews. I update daily, just to let you know! ;D**

**New Year, New Chapter link: .net/s/7486184/1/New_Year_New_Chapter**


	2. A Happy Wedding

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing Degrassistar and Llamacorn lover! (PS: This story is multi chapter, a very long story if you guys want it to be long but I have ALOT of ideas in mind.)Ok, For the first few chapters, it's going to be milestones in the Goldsworthy's (Eli, Clare, Julia) then the real drama will come in. Fadam (Fiona and Adam) will be included because Eli and Clare are going to help them get through things. Clare is 18 and Eli is 19.**

**Eli's POV**

I walked into Clare's house with big news. There, Julia was coloring and Clare was talking on the phone. I smirked and walked up to them. "Clare!" I yelled. Clare shushed me, and said on the phone, "Yes I'm going to pick up the cake on Saturday. And the Flower Girl dress is a size to small also." I realized she was talking to Darcy, our wedding planner. "'Kay Darce. See ya!" Clare replied, then hung up. "What Eli?" she asked.

I took out some keys, and dragged her into Morty Jr. I put her into the passenger seat and Julia ran over to the hearse, and sat down. I high fived her, and we drove to a house, _right_ in front of The Dot. I took them out, and opened the door. We walked into a 2-story house with 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. "Oh my god Eli! This is beautiful!" Clare cheered. "Well, it's ours. I bought it a month ago." I told her. She cried and hugged me. Julia ran to a room upstairs and yelled, "Daddy! Cuwd 'dis room be mine?" Julia asked. "Sure Jules." I said, and she started running around.

**A Week Later, Eli's POV**

I loaded my stuff into the truck with Adam, Drew, Dave, KC, and Owen. They turn out to be great friends after a year of college and going over to Adam's. "Okay Eli, got the last box of Julia's stuff into the truckers." Owen told me. "Thanks O." I replied. Drew, Dave and I then started loading our bed. Once we moved all of our things, KC and Dave left for a Senior Social. Drew then brought the paint and we painted Julia's room a dark pink. We painted each room dark colors and moved the stuff in once it was dry. We had a break at The Dot, now that is was across the street.

When Clare came home from Alli's she was so proud. "Eli! This is amazing. Thank you!" Clare exclaimed. "Anything for my beautiful fiancé and wife in 2 days." I answered her, then kissed her. "Yup! That reminds me, I need to go get the dress." Clare said. "I'll come." I offered. "Yeah right." Clare immediately said, and walked out.

I looked at the calendar and it said May 19th, 2013. In 2 days, it's the death anniversary of Julia's twin, Nicholas. I sighed at the memory, wishing he could be here with us. Julia knows about her dead twin, as we found out about her extraordinary memory. She never asked anything about him except his name, and where was he. She knew it hurt to talk about him.

**May 21****st****, 2013. Clare and Eli's/Fiona and Adam's Wedding; No one's POV**

"Do I look good?" Clare asked, turning to her Maid Of Honor, Darcy. "Yes Clare! You're really lucky." Darcy replied. Clare smiled, and heard Alli walk in. Holly J followed, her being Fiona's Maid Of Honor. Julia kissed Clare and started throwing flower pedals.

Eli and Adam looked at their brides, impressed. Eli smirked, and Adam smiled. The piano played, and once Clare and Fiona reached their grooms, the minister starting speaking. "We are gathered here today to unite 4 people. Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy and Miss Clare Edwards. Also, Mr. _Gracie_ Torres and Miss Fiona Coyne." Adam sighed as the minister called him Gracie.

Once it was time to say their vows, Adam went first. "Fiona. You are everything to me. Even though I'm different from the other guys, you picked me. I could never describe how much I love you Fiona. I'm transgender, you once was a lesbian. I love you, and I can't wait to call you Mrs. Fiona Torres!" Adam said. Fiona said her vow, and Eli's turn came around.

"Clare Edwards. You're my soul, the reason why I breathe, and heck! The reason why our daughter Julia is here. We've been through many, many obstacles but we're here together. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I know you know that, and I just want to say thanks. We're really, really different. You're the sweet Christian girl who listened to the rules, and did almost everything perfect. You are bright and happy, with a nice clean past before me. I'm the dark, emo boy that usually _doesn't _listen to rules, was an atheist and didn't give a damn for anyone but my friends and family." Eli started.

"When I thought Julia Smith died at first, I was this unhappy sad lunatic and until I met you. I never imagined me kissing anyone but you when we first started dating. I still don't. And I promise that I'll never leave you, no matter what, if you do the same. I love you Clare Diane Edwards. You're my inspiration, and I love you." Eli continued and finished.

Clare said her vow, and she cried. "I pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy and Mr. and Mrs. Gracie 'Adam' Torres. You may now kiss your bride." The minister said, Eli raised Clare's veil and they kissed. Adam did the same.

During the reception, Fiona drank and met this guy. He impressed her, and he took her to a room at the hotel the party was at.

**Clare's POV**

I was dancing with Eli, my husband. We danced and I was having a great time. My phone rang, and I answered it. "Hello." I answered. No one answered, I shrugged, and hung up. I continued to dance with Eli, my husband (I love saying that!) and a slow song came on. Adam searched the room, and I could tell he was looking for his wife. "I'm glad Adam's happy." I told Eli, as he spun me. "Yeah. I knew he was going to work out with Fiona. He told me he's thinking about adoption." Eli answered.

"Hey Eli, are we going to Baptist Julia?" I asked. "Yeah! And Adam and Fiona could be the godparents." Eli answered, and walked over to Adam. I walked over to the drink station, to find Alli all excited. "Guess what!" Alli yelled. "What?" I asked. "I'm pregnant! With Dave!" Alli cheered. "Great congrats Alli!" I said. We cheered, and an irritated Dave came. "Nice Dave." I greeted, and he hugged me. "You know Clare, I've always imagined you with KC…" Dave replied. "Well I'm with Eli now. Forever." I answered, and he dragged Alli away.

Eli and Adam came, and Adam having a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Where's Fiona?" Adam replied. "I don't know!" I yelled. "Adam, I bet she feels sick. Just calm down." Eli said. "Ok, so Mrs. Goldsworthy, enjoying 'za new name?" Adam asked. "I love it. Just like I love Eli." I answered. "You know what's one thing I improved about you?" Eli started. "What?" Adam and I ask. "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Adam immediately yelled.

"Ok." I replied, went over to the drink table, poured some Pepsi, and handed it to Adam. "I wasn't serious!" Adam yelled, and gulped down the soda. We continued to dance and party, then people started leaving around midnight. Everyone was gone around 2 in the morning, and Adam and Eli were drunk again.

_Thank gosh Adam is drunk because he would be worried where Fiona is right now!" _I thought to myself. I drove home and let Adam crash on our couch. I walked to our bed, and remembered that Darcy took Julia home around 8 because the music gave Julia a headache.

Julia was in her new room, asleep. I guided Eli to our bed, and we both fell asleep. _As of tonight, I'm Mrs. Clare Diane Goldsworthy! Sleeping with my husband! In our new house! And our best friend is passed out on our couch! _I cheered-thought as I fell asleep.

**REVIEW! SUSCRIBE! FAVORITE! PM ME!**


	3. Julia's First Day Of School

**Heyy! I'm having some really bad problems with my computer right now so I might update I as much but I'm updating the most I can. After a whole week of no school for me, I'm going to go back to school on Monday, but I promise, in December, I'm going to update ALOT because I have 2 WHOLE weeks of no school in December. In this chapter, Julia is 3, Clare's 20 and Eli's 21. I have a HUGE idea that will be introduce when Julia is around 10/11 years old. After this chapter, the rest of the chapters are going to be going by years, and I write about the most important parts. Sometimes, it's not by years, but by big events in their lives. Sorry if I'm confusing you...so here's Chapter 3 of The Rest Of Our Lives! **

_**Julia's**_** POV**

I jumped down the stairs to find Adam sleeping on the couch. I went to Daddy's office and took out some markers. I rolled them back to Adam, and started coloring. I giggled as his face looked messed up in his sleep. I heard Mommy get up, and I put the markers back. I crawled up the stairs and got back into my baby bed Daddy insisted on getting. I threw the covers over myself and acted asleep. I couldn't take it so I watched from the stairs.

"Adam!" Mommy yelled. Daddy walked into the family room and realized why Mommy yelled. Adam woke up and looked at them confused. "What?" he asked. "Your face!" Mommy yelled. Daddy groaned, and I quietly giggled. "Clare, don't yell. Adam and I have a hangover." Daddy complained "Ok Eli. But what happened to you face?" Mommy asked. "What?" Adam repeated, and walked over to the bathroom.

"MY FACE! WHAT HAPPENED! I THINK IT'S MARKER…JULIA!" Adam yelled. I ran back to the bed, and acted asleep. I heard their footsteps as they came up the stairs. Daddy came into my room first, and sighed. "Adam, she's sleeping." Daddy whispered. "WHAT? BUT…WHAT!" Adam yelled. "Adam, she's sleeping." Mommy told him. I acted to wake up, and yelled, "Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Adam?" "Hey Jules. Sorry _someone _woke you up." Daddy answered, looking over at Adam. "What? Me? No!" Adam defended. "Yes!" Daddy argued. "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" they argued over and over again. Mommy giggled, and she took me to the kitchen for breakfast.

**2 Years Later, (Julia age 3; Clare age 20; Eli age 21) Eli's POV**

I ate my muffin with Julia as I watched my pregnant wife stumble down the stairs. She moaned, as she was 8 months pregnant. "Hey Clare. Need any help?" I asked, as she sat down. "With what Eli?" she asked. "I don't know…" I replied, as I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back. "I'll make breakfast!" I offered, as I walked over to the kitchen. "Eli, you can't cook." Clare pointed out.

"So? I bet I can make a mean burrito!" I cheered, and Julia giggled. "Dad! Should I wear this to school, or this?" Julia asked me, showing a bunch of outfits. "Jules…don't you want to wear pink or lavender?" Clare asked. "Ew! That's too girly! Dad! This dark red dress with black leggings or this blue blouse, jeans?" Julia answered/asked. "I don't know." I replied.

"Wait! I know! This Dead Hand shirt, these dark skinny jeans and black converse!" Julia suggested, and Clare looked over at me, recognizing the fact the I wore that _exact_ same outfit very _very_ often. "That sounds great Jules. I forgot that I had eggs on the stove and I burned them. As I cleaned the stove, the bacon caught on fire, and Clare yelled.

Once I cleaned up, I looked over at the clock. 7:50. "Crap! Julia! I'll drive you to school!" I yelled, as I grabbed the keys. "Take care!" I screamed to Clare, and carried Julia into Morty Jr. We sat there in silence and then I said, "You know Julia. When you're 15 and a _half,_ you can have Morty Jr. or maybe your brother can have him. Your choice." I suggested. "I'll keep him!" Julia answered. "Cool." I replied as I pulled into the parking lot.

I took Julia out and she grabbed her backpack. She ran into her classroom, and I kissed her bye. "I love you Daddy!" Julia cheered, as she took her seat. I smirked, and she smirked too. Clare loved the fact that Julia had my smirk. "Love you too." I whispered, and I felt a tear come down my face. My little girl is growing up. I walked out the door, and drove home.

**First Day Of Pre-School, Julia's POV**

I took my seat and stared at the boy sitting in front of me. He had dark brown hair, nice light skin, huge smirk on his face, and beautiful chocolaty eyes. "Hey there." He finally said, as I flinched to his voice. "H-hi." I squeaked. I nervously looked down at my Dead Hand T-shirt, feeling embarrassed. "So you like Dead Hand?" he asked. "Yeah, I love them. My dad and I listen to the same music. I'm Julia. Julia Goldsworthy." I answered. "Cool. I'm Hunter Meyers. So Julia, have a lot of gold?" Hunter replied. "Yeah I have a lot of it!" I teased.

Then, my teacher walked in. "Good morning class. I'm Ms. Badger. Ok, you guys are going to have study buddies that will help you during school. The person that you see is your study buddy. Any questions?" she started. No one answered, and my green eyes met Hunter's brown ones. "Hello study buddy." I replied, smirking. "That smirk. I like it." he replied. "Thanks, it's my daddy's famous smirk." I answered, remembering that we're in preschool and an average preschooler doesn't know what famous means.

"Cool. My dad's famous trait are his brown eyes." Hunter said, and I bolted up. "You know what famous means?" I asked. "Yeah! Well known. Recognizable. Popular. You know what those mean?" Hunter answered, I was plain surprised. "Yeah. I do. You're smart." I said. "And you're pretty." Hunter replied back.

**At the end of the school day, Julia's POV**

I walked to the Car Loop with my class and I was next to Hunter, and this really nice girl Payton Neale. Payton blabbed on and on about her day. Eventually, Hunter and I were the only kids left waiting for their parents. "So, emo girl…" Hunter started. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's your dad like?" Hunter asked. "He dresses in black a lot. His best friend is my godfather. I'm Christian but sometimes follow atheist ways because my dad's an atheist. He's famous for his signature smirk, and sarcastic ways. Oh and his green eyes. He fell in love with my mom in high school and she gave birth to me in her junior year and in his senior year. My mom's expecting a boy soon and I have…a twin brother." I explained to Hunter, getting off topic.

"Cool. Does he go to the school?" Hunter asked. "He's…dead. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just never had the guts to ask. I know it'll hurt my parents to talk about him and I'll eventually get hurt." I further explained. "I'm sorry." Hunter whispered. "Yeah." I whispered. "What's his name, if you don't mind." Hunter asked. "Nicholas Bryan Goldsworthy. But everyone called him Nick. He died at a month old." I answered. I felt a tear come down. Even though I never got to know Nick, I miss him. "Wow I'm sorry." Hunter said, and wiped off my tear.

"Hunter Meyers!" an old lady yelled, pointing to a black Volvo. "That's my car…bye." Hunter said, and walked away. I leaned onto the wall, and sighed. Where are my parents. "Dammit!" I loudly whispered. I looked at my digital watch, and looked at the numbers. "5…7 wait no 1…9." I said. Daddy taught me how to tell time, when the electricity went out and we got really bored. "Ok so since the two most left numbers are the minutes so 1 and 9. 5 is the hour. 5…19!" I figured out. Ms. Badger heard me, and walked towards me.

"Julia?" she asked. "Yes Ms. Badger." I answered. "Did you just tell time?" she asked. "Yup. It's 5:20 as of right now. When I checked it was 5:19. It's pretty convenient to tell time." I replied. "Wow! Nice job Julia. I'm going to have to test our class to see the people who should skip a grade or two…" Ms. Badger replied, and walked away.

Around 7, most of the cars were gone. I sighed, wishing Hunter was here. **"Whatever it takes. I know I could make it through. If I hold out, I know I could make it through…"** I hummed. A lady approached. "Ms. Goldsworthy." She said. "Yes?" I asked. "Your mother and father can't pick you up today. Your mother is having her baby. Your father can pick you up around 9, but no one would be here to stay with you.." she told me. "Oh. So what now?" I asked. "I guess I'll stay." She then said.

**9:10 PM, At The Hospital, Clare's POV**

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, say hi to your newborn baby boy." The doctor announced. I started to cry, seeing my baby nice and clean. "Zachary Adam Goldsworthy…" I cried. "Yeah, Zac." Eli replied. When the doctor left, Eli sat next to me and we kissed. "We have great miracles." Eli whispered. "Speaking of miracles…" I started. Eli turned to me. "Julia! We're supposed to pick her up 6 hours ago!" I yelled. "Oh god!" Eli yelled, as he went for the keys. "Damn! How could forget about our daughter?" Eli swore. "Our son!" I answered. "Love you." Eli said, kissed me, and walked out.

**In Morty Jr., Eli's POV**

I hopped into Morty Jr., and I drove to Julia's school. I ran to the Car Loop, which obviously was empty. I ran into the office, to find Julia doing math problems, and talking to a teacher. "Ah Mr. Goldsworthy. Nice for you to _finally_ pick up your daughter." She said. "I'm sorry for the wait." I answered. I heard Julia mutter _Yeah. A long wait._ "Come on Jules. Let's go!" I then growled, picking up Julia and drove her home.

**Anyone notice something about Julia? Yay! Little Zac was born! If you have ANY suggestions, leave it in a review or Private Message me. If you think this story is getting crapier, let me know. I WILL updaet later today, and hopefully about 5-8 times this week. (I love writing/updating) Thanks -NCMS**


	4. Too Vulnerable For Alcohol

**Ok, if you hate me for not updating yestarday like I promise, hear me out: It's really, REALLY hard to update when you share a computer and your sister loves to hog it. For Christmas, I'm getting a new laptop for myself, so I can update WAY more often. Ok, hope you forgive me. My science teacher is stacking me up with homework and I'm studying for alot of tests. Next week, lots of updating. Ok enough of that, let's get pnto Chapter 4 of The Rest Of Our Lives (Virtual Desserts for reviewers!) Lots of Love- NCMS ;D**

**Clare's POV**

After putting Zac in his crib, I went downstairs and I laid down on the couch. I sighed, when I heard Julia running into the house yelling. "MOMMY! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!" Julia repeated over and over. "Hey Jules. Hunter's parents drove you home?" I asked, making sure they did. Hunter and Julia has a nice friendship. "Yeah they did! Guess what! We took a test today and the results said that I'm going to skip 2 grades, so I'm going to be placed in 1st grade! With Hunter!" Julia cheered, screaming and jumping up and down.

"Julia, don't yell. Your brother's sleeping. Congrats honey, when do you start 1st grade? You know what, just give me the paper." I replied, and Julia handed me the paper.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy_

_Your daughter, Julia Goldsworthy, took a test today and the results show that she has the knowledge of a first grader and possibly higher than that. Ms. Goldsworthy will be moved to the 1__st__ grade and see if that's the right grade to place her in. If necessary, we will move Julia to the second grade and higher until we place her in the right grade. She is moving up with fellow student Hunter Meyers, who got 1 point lower than Julia's score. Thank you and congratulations._

When I looked at Julia, she was reading a book."Great job Jules, well, I'm going to go make dinner. Julia nodded then asked, "Where's Daddy?" I took out the pasta box. "He's at work." I answered. "What's his job?" Julia then asked. "He's an author. He writes books. Like the one you're holding right now." I replied. "Oh. When will he come back?" she questioned. "Around 7." I said, and continued to cook. It was rare for Julia to ask too many questions, her limit usually being 1 question.

"Ok. I get it. Thanks Mommy." Julia whispered, and stomped upstairs. Then, unexpectedly, Eli walked in. "Clare! I got the rest of the day off, so I'm having a guy's night with Adam." Eli said, changed, and left. We ate dinner, Spaghetti, and Eli came home around midnight. "Hey Eli…had fun?" I greeted. Eli stumbled to the kitchen and replied, "Just shut up and get off my back." I looked at Eli, I must've imagined that. "Excuse me?" I replied with attitude. "Just…SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eli yelled. I flinched, scared.

"Eli…are you ok?" I asked, concerned. "Yes. Except my wife is over protective. Just lay low!" Eli slurred. He's drunk. I knew it. Eli rarely gets drunk lately, and when he does, it's minor. But this, this was serious.

"Eli, just go to bed honey." I whispered. "WHY? SO YOU COULD GO HAVING SEX WITH JAKE?" Eli yelled. "Eli, I wouldn't. I would never cheat on you!" I screamed. "LIAR! YOU ARE LYING!" Eli replied, with anger. "Eli! Calm down! Julia and Zac are sleeping!" I screeched. "I KNOW! YOU PLANNED NICHOLAS' DEATH WITH JAKE? FREAKING WHORE!" Eli slurred.

He slammed his face onto the counter and we argued. I hated this. Eli walked into the bedroom, I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Adam. "Hello? This is the Torres residence. Who am I speaking with?" a young woman answered. "Clare Goldsworthy. May I speak to Adam or Fiona is he's not available." I replied. "Ok I'll put on Fiona." She said. "Hi Clare. What brings you up so late?" Fiona asked. "Hey Fi. Is Adam drunk? Eli is." I replied.

"Yeah Adam came home lightly drunk. I heard there was tobacco where they went." Fiona informed me. "Tobacco? As in cigarettes?" I asked. "Yup. They hid it in the food." Fiona continued. "Oh my god." I whispered. Then, Eli came back to the kitchen and yelled. "TALKING TO JAKEY?" I flinched and dropped the phone. I heard Fiona say a few hello? Clare? You there?

Eli reached for the phone and hung up. we argued and bickered until Julia was in our sight. "Mommy? Daddy? Please stop fighting!" Julia cried. Eli stopped and looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry Jules. We're not fighting." Eli replied. "Yes you are! I'm not stupid! You're fighting!" Julia yelled. "You guys are fighting and you _freaking_ lying to me!" Julia screamed. "Julia, we're going to stop now. You know why?" I said. "Why? Because you love me." Julia guessed. "No. We're going to spend time with your grandma. Your dad is going to stay here. I'll go get Zac. Get some clothes." I said.

"Ok." Julia whispered and stomped upstairs. I felt a tear come down. Eli stared down at me, guilty. "Bye Eli." I mumbled, carried Zac, and held Julia's hand. I hopped into my car, and drove to my mom's. she welcomed us, happy that Eli and I got into a fight. I laid down in my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

**Aw, first Eclare fight in my story. Anyone haven't notice anything up with Julia? BTW, Chapter 6 will skip 4 years, sorry. I have alot of drama and stuff for when they're older, so I don't want to do too much fluff about their young life. Eli thinks Clare is cheating, but he's drunk. Has anyone guessed what Fiona did on the night of their wedding? Anyone that guesses right in a review or private message, gets a sneak peak about an idea in mind. Well, thanks for reading, I'll TRY to update tommorrow, I'll do my best. Thanks-s :)**


	5. Before The Gap

**Ok, thanks Degrassistar and anynomous, you guys get virtual pies! Yay pie! I managed to update today like I promised yestarday, so don't worry. Chapter 6's ages will be Julia: 11 Zac: 8 Clare: 28 Eli: 29. Sorry for skipping like 8 years, but alot of drama will come including Julia and Eli. Zac will be introduced into the drama, and Clare will have drama as well. Why? 'Cuz this is Degrassi! Drama! DD! Degrassi Drama! Sorry for the stupidness, let's get onto The Rest Of Our Lives Chapter 5:!:!:!**

**Eli's POV**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I muttered to myself the next morning. Clare must hate me. I thought about last night:

"_Eli, wanna try some?" Adam asked me. "No thanks." I replied, turning around. "Come on! Live a little. Guess what? We're adopting a 6 year old named Amanda and we're changing her middle name to Fiona." Adam told me. "Cool." I said, reaching for a beer bottle. I drank it, and it felt amazing. After about my 11__th__, Adam looked at me with a concerned face. _

"_Eli, I think you should stop. 11 is enough. You're going to come home really drunk and Clare's going to beat your __**ass**__!" Adam yelled. "Grasshopper, live a little." I slurred, going for 12. Around 11:20, Adam put the line at 20 bottles, and forced me home. We drove drunk, Adam not letting me drive. I was dizzy, and confused. I yelled at Clare, and when she took Julia and Zac to Helen's, I stumbled to the couch, and cried myself to sleep._

I walked into our bedroom, and imagined what Clare was doing. She hates me. She's going to leave me. Then take custody of Julia and Zac. And then I'd lose my Blue Eyes. I made myself breakfast, and the phone rang. "Hello! Clare?" I cheered. "Yeah. I'm Clare. I just wanted to know if you drank water before going to bed. Oh yeah, I'm Adam." Adam said.

"Yeah I did. Clare and I got into a fight. She left with Julia and Zac last night." I told Adam. "Oh, sorry to hear that. Clare's coming over to my house later." Adam replied. "Really? Could I come?" I asked. "sure!" Adam replied, and I hung up. I cleaned up the house, and cleaned myself up. I fixed my hair, then ruined it. I drove Morty Jr. to Adam's and plopped myself onto the couch. Adam and I played some video games. Clare came in, and hugged Adam.

"Eli." Clare growled. I sighed, and dragged Clare to the porch. "Listen Clare, I love you. I know you know that. I was drunk and stupid. I don't deserve you. Please, calm down. Last night I needed to calm down." I whispered to her. She looked up at me, now that there is a height difference between us. "Ok Eli. But I can't have you lash out on me whenever you get drunk. Ok. I'll forgive you, _if and only if,_ you promise you won't ever do that again." Clare replied.

"I promise! I swear!" I immediately yelled, and I hugged her. Adam and Fiona came out, and we dropped Julia and Zac over at Darcy's, and we had date night.

**1 Month Later, Julia's POV**

"Crap!" I yelled, stomping into the house. Tyson Guthrie and Hunter followed, confused. They came over to do homework with me. "Crap! Crap! Crappity crap crap!" I muttered, slamming my stuff onto the counter. "What's up Goldsworthy?" Hunter asked. "You looked fine in the car ride." Tyson added. "I know. It's that whenever the mailbox hanger thingy is up, there's a mail stuff in it. And it's down." I told them. They looked at me with a confused face. So much for 1st graders. "What? It's true." I defended.

We sat down and started doing homework when Mommy came in with Zac, and he was crying. "Sorry kids. I'll put Zac down, and you guys study hard." Mommy said. We nodded, and continued our homework. Around 5, the boys left and the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Jules. It's Allison. So, we need to talk." My best friend Allison O'Conner greeted. "Ok, sure. Shoot." I replied. "You. And Hunter. In love. I know it." Allison let out. I laughed, and got into a laughing fit. "Why the heck would I like Hunter?" I giggled. "Oh come on Julia! You know it! It's obvious!" Allison answered, and we talked for a while.

The next day, Hunter stomped into class, with a sad face. "What's up?" I asked. "You know what's up? I'm moving! To Kentucky!" Hunter replied. "Kentucky Fried Chicken?" I asked. "Dammit Julia. Why do you need to make this funny?" Hunter giggled angrily. "Wait so your serious?" I said. "Yesiree. Today's…my last day." Hunter confessed.

During the day, Hunter and I spent every minute we could to be with each other. At the end of the day, when Hunter's car came, he kissed my cheek. "I love you Julia Clara Goldsworthy." And walked away.

_I love Hunter James Meyers!_ Popped in my head as I watched my best friend walk into his car. Can you love someone at 3? Because, I think I do!

**Tyson Guthrie is KC and Jenna's son that they gave away for adoption. Yes, in this story, Tyson IS adopted. I just want Julia to be involved with this later on. Sorry but I'll be skipping 8 years because I have alot of drama planned and I don't want to get writers block and have to write alot of fluff. Thanks and PLEASE review! 3 reviews for update! -NCMS *usually I don't ask for review limits for updating, but let's just do it this once.* -NCMS ;D**


	6. Don't Hit Me With The Truth Cuz It Hurts

**My promise, has been commanded (I think that's the saying) This chapter...this chapter is the chapter where all of the drama starts. I'm really glad that I finally get to write this out. 2 more weeks, then I have the rest of the year to update and all of that great stuff. Ok, here's Chapter 6 of The Rest Of Our Lives: **

**2023, Clare's POV**

I stared at my son, watching him mumble to himself, not have been sleeping in weeks. "Zac honey. Please eat. The bus is coming soon." I asked, and he just nodded. He grabbed his spoon, and threw it into the sink from his seat. His nice light brown shining in the light as he giggled. 8 years old. Zac threw on his shoes and ran out the door. Julia, came downstairs with a depressed face. _What_ is going on?

Julia stared at her phone, and eventually cursed it. "Julia! What's with you?" I asked. "The seventh grade is the problem! It reminds me of Kindergarten. And…someone I met there." Julia scoffed back, getting emotional. "Jules honey. Do you want to talk?" I asked. "No." Julia started, put on her backpack, and kissed me bye. 11 year olds. She walked out the door, and walked to the bus stop. Eli came into the kitchen cheering, "GUESS WHO'S THE NEXT AUTHOR WITH A BRAND NEW…PUBLISHED SERIES! ME!"

"Great Eli! Great!" I cheered along with him, and we kissed each other. "So, what do you think? Read it!" Eli said, handing me the first book. Then, he stacked 9 more books on top of the first one. "Have fun!" Eli suggested, and left. "Goodie." I whispered, opening book 1.

**Toronto Middle School, Julia's POV**

I walked into middle school with Allison, her blabbing on and on about her boyfriend. "So, Derek ran up to me and we made out. It was awesome. I love being a teenager." Allison said, and I walked into a wall. I looked up, to see that that wall, was a boy. "Oh sorry!" I blushed, and he giggled. I recognize that giggle. "It's ok…Julia right?" he answered. "Yep. Julia Goldsworthy. And you are…" I replied, shaking his hand. "Hunter. Hunter Meyers. You might remember me." The boy said, before I processed what he just said.

"Remember you? I do! How could I forget about the great Hunter Meyers?" I answered, and we giggled. Allison winked at me, and ran off to Derek, who was with his friends. I observed Hunter, to see he's grown a lot of height, his hair is longer, same huge stupidly hot smirk, black clothing with a hint of blue and green, and the same beautiful features of his. "You look just the same!" Hunter exclaimed, checking me out. "Yes I do! Your hair! It's longer!" I replied. "Yup!" Hunter smirked, and we walked to 1st period together.

**Northshore Elementary School, **_**Zac's**_** POV**

"Damn!" I yelled, as I walked into school. I slammed my books onto my desk, as Samantha Julupriano **(Joo-loo-pre-an,o) **walked towards my desk. "Hi Zachary Adam Goldsworthy. Nice to know you're in my class!" she greeted and I muttered again. "Again! That's right! This is great!" she replied, and sat next to me. 3rd grade. I hate it. My teacher walked towards me and said, "Zachary, the guidance counselor would like to see you."

I stomped into the office, and Ms. Teat greeted me. "Hey, hey, hey!" Ms. Teat isn't that usual guidance counselor. She was really tall and very round. She was overweight, and had this nice, voice. "Hi Jeanie." I greeted, since she lets me call her by her first name. "Hi Zac. I need to call your parents." She answered. "Why?" I asked, scared. "Zac, you are bipolar. You have all the symptoms." She told me. "Bipolar?" I asked.

**Eli's POV**

I coughed once again for like the millionth time this year. The coughs were getting larger, and worse. Clare noticed this, but I refuse to go to the doctor. "Eli." Clare started. "No Clare! I'm not going to the doctor!" I yelled, before she got to that point. "Why?" she asked. "Because I won't!" I answered. Clare sighed, and sat down, focusing back on the book. I coughed again, she looked over at me, and I shook my head no. I will NOT go to the doctor.

Clare put down the book, and walked over to the kitchen. The phone rang, and Clare answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Eli! Zac is bipolar!" Clare said, and left for work.

**Later That Day, Eli's POV**

I coughed and sat on the couch. In the kitchen, Zac and Julia were arguing. I walked up to the counter, and coughed. Julia screamed, and Zac jumped. "What!" I asked. "Dad! You coughed…up…" Julia started by too terrified. "You coughed up blood!" Zac finished. I looked down, and saw the blood on the counter. I went hoarse and started to wheeze. Julia got her cell phone. "Mom! Dad needs help! He coughed up blood!" Julia greeted. Clare talked, and every went heavy and blurry. Then, my eyes started to close, with Zac trying to keep me up. "Dad! Don't sleep!" he chanted. I passed out, lastly hearing the screams and cries of my kids.

**At The Torres' House, Adam's POV**

I walked into our house and stared at my beautiful wife. 10 years of being married to Fiona. Ten amazing years. Fiona smiled, as our lips met. Fiona giggled, seeing the goofy face I was making. "Crap. Gotta go for work! See ya love ya!" Fiona said, and walked off.

I sat on the couch and the phone rang. "Unknown…" I said to myself, and answered. "Hey this is the Torres house. Who's this?" I asked, since Baptistina was home sick. "Hey it's Rodney. Tell Fiona that I can't take care of Lilli this weekend. Gosh, Lilli misses her mother." The speaker said. "Mother?" I asked. "Sorry sir. Wrong number. Fiona's my wife and we don't have any kids." I immediately said. "Oh well, Fiona and I had sex 10 years ago at her wedding with another guy. Wrong Fi then." He replied. "10 years? I married her for 10 years!" I replied. "Fiona Torres used to be Coyne? She's pregnant again." Rodney answered, then hung up.

_She's pregnant!_

**Eli's POV, At The Hospital**

I woke up with a sigh from Clare, and Julia praying with Zac playing his DSi 3D. **(Not to be confused with the 3Ds, sorry! Out of ideas for a gaming system) **"Eli. We need to talk." Clare said, and motioned for Julia and Zac to walk into the hall. They did so, and Clare started crying. "I talked to the doctor. You have been diagnosed with..."

**Ok, here's a sneak peak of a future paragraph:**

_**I stormed out of the cabin, kicking and screaming ripping and breaking anything in my path. I'm a tornado. I kill. But I'm going to die. I'm a fading tornado. Who's about to die. Why talk about my future? All my future is heading towards his death. i looked down, and I saw blood on my wrist. I screamed and writhed in pain as no one payed attention.**_


	7. Hit By The Truth

**Hey! I love the reviews! Virtual puppies! Thank you to all of my previous reviewers that are reading and reviewing The Rest Of Our Lives (New Year, New Chapter) I skipped the school dance today, it sounded really cheesy. Nutcracker dance, ew. (No offense) I think you guys will love this chapter! Thanks read, review, suscribe, Private message me, and alot more. Thanks! -NCMS :7**

**Adam's POV**

I kicked the bed and threw Fiona's perfume bottle onto the ground. I stepped on it, and started yelling. She cheated on me! For 10 years! Since the freaking day we married each other! It's all a lie! And now, she's pregnant, _again!_ I yelled at curse word as I heard the door open. Fiona stumbled in, and I glared at her. The woman I loved, is pregnant. Of course she cheated, because I couldn't of impregnated her!

"Hey Hun. I could I cinnamon bun!" Fiona greeted, and kissed my cheek. It was a chaste kiss, and I hated it. "Fiona, do you still want a kid?" I asked, trying to get her to admit her secret. "Yes…do you?" Fiona asked. "Yeppers. But, let's use a pregnancy test to see if your pregnant, if you're not, let's try it." I suggested. "Ok, but you can't get me pregnant. I will never get pregnant in my life because your my soul mate." Fiona said back. "LIAR! YOU CHEATED! YOUR FREAKING BOYFRIEND OR HUSBAND WHATEVER CALLED AND SAID THAT YOU NEED TO BABYSIT YOUR DAUGHTER, LILLI!" I bursted, anger sizzling through me. "I wouldn't. I didn't." Fiona whispered. "You fucking liar! You freaking cheater. You lied. You lied to me since the day we married each other! I loved you!" I cried.

"Adam honey, I'm sorry." Fiona said, kissing me. "Stop with the honey! I'm not your honey, Lilli's dad's your honey!" I yelled. "Adam. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Fiona said. "YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO. HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH ANOTHER GUY, NAKED, AND HAVE A KID, THEN SLEEP WITH THE SAME GUY AGAIN, NAKED, AND NOW YOU'RE PREGNANT, BUT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!" I screamed. Fiona flinched, I ran into our room, grabbed her clothes, packed it into a suit case, and threw it out the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME, AND I DEFINETLY DON'T DESERVE YOU!" I replied, and Fiona scurried out the door.

About a minute after she left, I leaned onto the wall, and started crying. There went 10 awesome years of my life.

**Julia's POV**

"_I'm sexy and I know it." _I sang, doing homework at Aunt Darcy's. At the hospital, mom called Aunt Darcy and she picked Zac and I up. Mom was crying, and Dad looked bummed out. Aunt Darcy walked into the kitchen with Uncle Spinner. "Come on Darce. They'll make it through." Spinner said, and Darcy shook her head. "No. Clare needs help. Now that Eli has…" Darcy argued, and walked into the living room, and Spinner followed.

"What happened to Dad?" Zac asked, his big blue eyes looking into my green ones. "IDK. IDK." I replied, realizing I just said that out loud. "IDK? WTHRUTA?" Zac said, leaving me confused. "What the ruta is that?" I questioned. "Duh! What the heck r u talking about!" Zac answered, walking away.

**The Next Morning, Clare's POV, At Home**

I stared at the paper, not believing this. I looked over at my husband, who gave me a weak smile. I remember when Eli and I would laugh about those sad songs, feeling a little emotional. I'd take back that day, and be more emotional.

"Clare. It's going to be ok." Eli assured me, but I can't believe it. I looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. What are we going to do? What about money? We can't afford it. Then all the time it takes up. I can't. Eli can't. Julia can't. Zac can't. This is terrible.

**Julia's POV**

I walked into school, and noticed Allison. She was kissing someone, and when the kiss was done, I realized who was that. I ran up to them and yelled, "Allison?" Allison looked over at my and blushed. Then I looked over at the boy and said, "Hunter." Hunter waved high, and Allison continued to blush furiously. "Hi Jules…" Hunter replied weakly, obviously embarrassed. "Hi Jules? When did _this_ happen?" I asked, motioning Allison and Hunter. Allison walked away, leaving Hunter and me alone.

"There isn't a _this!_ Allison kissed me!" Hunter defended, but I just turned. "Really?" I asked. "Yes! Julia, I swear!" Hunter replied, and looked down at me. "I believe you. Brown eyes." I whispered. "Great green eyes." Hunter repeated, and we giggled and walked to class.

Mr. Martin came into the room and answered the phone. "Hello?" he said, and he looked over at me with a sad face. "Julia." He said, and I walked over to him. "Yes Jake?" I answered, since Mr. Martin allows A students to call him Jake. "Julia. Ms. Fontes wants to speak with you. She has some devastating

news." He said, and I walked to the Guidance counselor's office.

I walked in, and Ms. Fontes smiled. Ms. Fontes was the kind of lady you don't want to be on her bad side. The bad thing is, she has levels of giving clues about the news. Grades: Sticker. Bullying: Pat On The Back. Family Problems/Health: Handful of candy. My heart sunk when Ms. Fontes opened her candy jar and dumped it in front of me.

"Julia, I'm so sorry." Ms. Fontes started, and I prayed this wasn't about Dad. "About what?" I croaked, confused. "Your Dad has…" Ms. Fontes told me, and I bursted into tears. **(A/N: Ms. Fontes told Julia, I just want it to be a surprise…heehee)**

**Clare's POV**

I stared at Eli, amazed. I'm just broken. Scared. Eli's going through this, and I've never thought of this happening to anyone in our family. But hey, that's just Eli Goldsworthy's luck. If he's lucky enough, he gets a lollipop for each penny we're going to have to spend. Eli's been stressing about the money, but I keep trying to calm him down. I don't want to look at him as my broken husband, because he isn't broken. He's fragile…at the moment.

On Saturday, I made pancakes and gave a small smile to Eli as he continuously coughed. Fiona, Alli, Dave and Adam were coming over around noon, and we're telling them the news. Julia stumbled down the stairs, depressed by the news she found out yesterday.

Zac did the same, devasted. We ate breakfast as usual, except for the worried glances towards Eli. Julia, Zac and I took turns looking at him, and it was silent. "So, Julia, you like middle school?" Eli asked, trying to break the silence. "Yeah. I started middle school _last_ year." Julia replied. "Dad. Mom. I have a question." Zac popped in. "Yes honey." I replied. "When's Dad going to die?" Zac asked, causing a giggle from Julia, and Eli's eyes widened as if it's about to fall off.

"Zac, your Dad's not going to die." I replied. "Yes! My guidance counselor said that a lot of people who get diagnosed die!" Zac argued. "_MOST." _Julia muttered, and stabbed her egg. Eli's beautiful emerald green eyes practically turned into Baby Barf Green, in my vision. His face was dull, and he went pale. The doctor said to get used to it. But I don't care about his looks. I care about him.

**Noon, Eli's POV**

I hate this. I feel broken. I'm broken. Clare must be thinking about plans after I die. Run away with Julia and Zac to Jake and end up having- "STOP!" I yelled at myself, changing. The door rang, and Julia answered it. Alli and Dave walked in, followed by Fiona and a lifeless Adam. He had bags under his eyes, he was pale, and just plain…plain. "Hey Eli." Adam greeted, and we man hugged. We had lunch, then Julia ran upstairs.

I ran after her, not really sure what just happened. I walked into her dark red room, where she was laying on her black bed, crying. "Jules. What the freak just happened?" I asked, realizing my daughter was practically emo, fully observing her room.

Julia all of a sudden laughed and sat down. "What happened? Dad, you are broken and I'm going to lose you and I'm going to be lost and I'm going to miss you a lot and I'm going to be broken, and shattered, and I'll never date anyone because you won't be there to disapprove him and I'll never get married and I'll never have kids and I'll-" Julia started, but I hugged her, realizing she's scared.

"Honey your fine. I'm going to be there with you for the rest of my life." I replied. Julia jumped. "But who knows! Maybe you have a short life span!" Julia cried. She cried in my shoulder, and I kissed her cheek. "Julia. I love you. Your Mom loves you. Your _brothers_ love you." I said, and Julia smirked.

"Brothers. Zachary and…" Julia started, and burst into tears again. "Dad. How did…N-Nicholas die?" she asked, her green eyes meeting my green eyes. "One day, a man named Jake used to date your Mom. He dumped her, she then dumped him, and we dated again. Do I have to tell you all that?" I asked, realizing that I'm talking about dating. "Yes." Julia said. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Yes!" I gave in.

"Jake came by our house and took Nick. Your Aunt Darcy stayed with you, and we went to The Dot. There, three drunk guys had Nick. Jake Martin, Fitz Fitzgerald and Vince Buckner. Jake and I fought, and Jake took your Mom into an alley with Nick. Jake raped your Mom, then...he stabbed Nick. In the throat, and other places. Nick died, since the impact was huge and he was really, really young." I told her, and I cried.

Julia stared at me and gasped. "Dad! Jake Martin? He's my teacher!" Julia told me. "Oh yeah. He teaches now after he got out of jail." I remembered. "WAIT! HE'S YOUR TEACHER!" I yelled. "Yuppers. Enough of that, let's go downstairs." Julia replied, and dragged me downstairs.

Clare sighed, knowing that I fixed things with Julia. They were watching a movie, and Julia paused the movie. "Hey! We were watching that!" Zac protested. "Shut up. I have an announcement to make!" Julia coldly told him. "Go ahead." Fiona said, and Julia sighed. "Adam. Fiona. Alli. Dave. My Dad…has _lung cancer!_" Julia announced, everyone surprised.

**There it is...Eli has been diagnosed with Lung Cancer. I'm not an expert at this, I'm doing alot of research and stuff so you guys can understand what he's going through. Eli and Clare are learning alot of things about their kids lately. Oooo! Jake is Julia's teacher! Want more! You guys get more!...3 REVIEWS TO UPDATE! And reviewers get virtual Christmas presents (or wahtever holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas) -NCMS ;D**


	8. He's Inside Of My Heart

**Wow, you guys are awesome! I expected 3 reviews, around 11 in total, but 16! Thanks! The whole cancer idea popped in my head, and I just had to write about it. You like, or you like? Enjoy Chapter 8 of The Rest Of Our Lives (I was about to write down New Year, New Chapter...lol) Enjoy! :P -NCMS**

**J****ulia's POV**

Every guest stared at Julia in amazement. Then, Adam gulped and looked over at me. "Really?" Alli finally asked. "Yep." I said, sitting on the couch. "Dad's one of the newest lung cancer patients. Lung cancer." I then added, looking over at Dave, who stared at me. Dad stared at Mom, and she had that Mommy support face.

A bunch of people talked about it, and then they invited their friends over from high school. I watched Dad talk to some people, and leaned onto the drink station, bored. "So Goldsworthy's Dad has lung cancer?" Hunter's familiar voice said, I turned around, and hugged him. "Hunter! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Easy. _Hunting _for Julia Goldsworthy because I'm a _Hunter._" Hunter replied, and I laughed.

I looked over at Dad again, and they started laughing. Dad had a mad/sad face I couldn't determine, and stormed out the door. I left Hunter's clutches, and went after him.

Dad sat on inside Morty Jr., crying. I've never seen my Dad cry, and it hurt. He was in pain, and so was his lungs. I open Morty's passenger door, and hopped in, adjusting myself. Dad's face was covered by his hands, and I could hear the sobs coming from him.

"Daddy?" I whispered, calling him Daddy instead of Dad. Dad looked up, and sighed. "Hey Jules." He said, whimpering. He looked so weak, fragile. I can't stand to see my Dad like this. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yes." He lied, and I detected it. "No…no you're not. Come on Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. "This whole freaking cancer stuff. I've never imagined getting diagnosed with cancer." He said.

"Well you didn't imagine having me? Well, I suppose you imagined having a baby girl but not me in specific." I said. "Your right. Come on. Jake's inviting us to his cabin and party." Dad replied, pointing towards the cars leaving. Mom and Zac came, and we drove to the cabin, with Hunter of course.

**At The Cabin, Julia's POV**

Hunter and I looked around the cabin, in amazement that this is my uncle's cabin. "Wow." Hunter said, stunned. "This is a great place to ask my best friend out." Hunter added. "Ask out?" I asked, and Hunter had that huge stupid smirk on his face again. I love it. I love _him. _"Julia, would you like to dance?" he said. "To a hip-hip song? Very classic Hunter." I replied. "Hey! I'm not classic." Hunter defended, We danced and had a great time, with my new _boyfriend!_

**Eli's POV**

I pushed my way through the crowds angry again. I hate this. Owen, Drew, KC, and Dave made fun of me and played around with my fate. I hate this! I hate them! Then, I ran into a girl. I looked at her, she had black curly hair, and was attractive, but not as much as Clare! "Oh hey! Eli right? I'm Bianca. Bianca DeSousa." She greeted, and I looked at the 12 pack of beers. "You want it?" she asked. "Really?" I said. "Yep sure. Enjoy!" she cheered, as she handed me the beer and took off.

There was a huge rush forming inside of me, and I opened a bottle. I drank it, and it felt amazing. I drank the rest, and yelled, "SCREW CANCER!" as I reached for another one. Clare heard me, and ran towards me. "Eli? Is that beer?" she asked. "Yesiree." I said. "Eli, that's not good for your health. Especially now that you have cancer!" Clare yelled. "I know. Clare, I feel broken." I replied. "And that means you can get drunk?" she asked. "You know what, my phone's ringing so I'm going to go answer it, and you can think to yourself. Clare walked off as I followed her. I gave in near the food.

I stormed out of the cabin, kicking and screaming ripping and breaking anything in my path. I'm a tornado. I kill. But I'm going to die. I'm a fading tornado. Who's about to die. Why talk about my future? All my future is heading towards my death. I looked down, and I saw blood on my wrist. I screamed and writhed in pain as no one paid attention.

**Julia's POV**

Uncle Jake let Mom, Dad, Zac and I sleep over, and I laid down on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed and fell asleep.

I woke up and I was in my room. Weird. I walked downstairs, looking at an older Mom and Zac. Mom looked over at me and started crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You remind me so much of your father. I miss him since, he died." Mom cried. He died! I started to freak out and started screaming.

My eyes opened to find Dad and Jake with baseball bats, their eyes wide and alert. "Julia! Are you ok?" Dad asked. "Wah?" I asked. "You started screaming." Jake said. "Oh. Sorry." I said, as they left.

"_Nick. I need you. if only I could talk to you. Just twin one on one talk." I said, to see a 12 year old boy, looking similar to Mom and Dad, smirking towards me. I thought it was Hunter at first, and I said, "Nicholas!" I cheered, hugging the boy._

_He hugged me back. "It's Nick to you Julia!" he said, as I cheered. "What are you doing here...you're…" I said, but couldn't finish. "I'm dead. Duh! I'm here because my sister is in the time of need." Nick replied. "Well yeah. I did. I need you." I whispered. "Jules…I'll always be with you. You're my twin sister. I love you. I'm with you, always. Watching you." Nick said, and I hugged him. "Stalker!" I teased, and we laughed._

"_Ok, let's get to the real reason why I'm here. Dad has lung cancer." Nick said, getting serious. "I know. I feel like everyone I care about is leaving me." I replied. "What about Zac?" he asked. "He's there. I wish you were here." I argued. "I am with you!" Nick defended. "Ugh. It feels like being stabbed in the throat." I then replied. "Been there, done that. You don't wanna go there, it hurts in so many ways!" Nick said._

"_Oh yeah…" I said, nodding. "Listen Julia. I love you. No matter what happens…I'll be with you." Nick said, kissed me, and I watched my twin fade away._

I sat up on my bed, and for the first time that night, I actually smiled.

**Aw, I think this is the shortest chapter of the story. Next chapter will be longer, promise. ;P So, please review! PS: Have I ever told you guys how great you are?**


	9. Soaring

**OMG! I'm am sorry about not being able to update for almost a month! I've felt terrible! My computer charger broke and my computer died of battery charge. Everywhere I tried it wouldn't let me publish. I got a new laptop for Christmas, it's my very own. I promise I'll update alot more! Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed and thanks if you're still reading this story! OK, how's Christmas Day? Mine's great, and now, here's (FINALLY) Chapter 9 of The Rest Of Our Lives!**

**Zac's POV**

I stared stupidly at the beautiful girl sitting right in front of me. "Something wrong Zac?" Jordan asked, her beautiful voice sizziling through my ears. "Nope." I replied. "Wanna play Truth Or Dare?" Jordan asked. Jordan Nalani Bernard, the most beautiful girl in the world, wanted to play a game with me! "Sure." I answered, cooly. "Truth or Dare?" she started. "Truth." I shrugged. "Ok, have there ever been a time when you think you're going to lose one of your parents?" Jordan asked, and my throat when dry. Dad, lung cancer. "Um...my dad has lung cancer. I'm scared, that one day, I'm going to wake up, and my dad won't." I choked, and my eyes getting teary. "Oh Zac. I'm sorry, I won't talk about it, ok." Jordan soothed, and we continued.

**Julia's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria, hand-in-hand with Hunter, with a huge smirk on my face. "You ok?" Hunter asked. "Yeah I"m fine." I replied, realizing I was gripping him tightly. I eased my grip, and kissed his cheek. "So Goldsworthy, how's the world of can-" Hunter said, but stopped himself. I can tell he doesn't want me to burst crying again. "I'm fine Hunter!" I yelled, and stomped off. Am I fine?

**Eli's POV**

I sighed as I hopped into Morty Jr., and drove to work. During break, I went over to The Dot for coffee. "Hey emo boy!" I familiar but older voice appeared. I turned around, to see Fitz standing behind me, smiling. "Hey Fitzy." I grumbled, since he was partly responsible for my son's death. "Still lonely?" He asked, as I tried to walk away. "Answer me stupid ass!" Fitz yelled. "No! I married Clare and we have 2 kids, supposed to be three if it weren't for Jake,Vince and you, you stupid freaking-" I screamed, to be stopped by a punch from Fitz. "Shut up." he growled, and tackled me. He sat on me, punching and kicking my stomach. "Anything to say?" He coldly said. "Yeah. You deserve to die." I remarked,and Fitz's hands lunged for my throat. "No!" I yelled, the pain in my throat. Fitz choked me and said, "Deserve it." and the world blacked out.

**Clare's POV**

The phone rang and I took my time to answer it. "Hello Clare Goldsworthy speaking." I greeted. "Hello Ms. Goldsworthy, your husband, Eli Goldsworthy, has been in an accident." The person informed me. "Accident?" I choked. "Yes. Mr. Mark Fitzgerald has choked Eli leading him to lose concuious (A/N: Sorry I Don't Know How To Spell That)." I gasped and sprinted towards the keys. I drove to the hospital, and ran towards Eli's room once signing in. "Doctor! Is he ok?" I asked. "His heart failed. I'm sorry but..."

**Zac's POV**

"Dude! Do it! I dare you to!" Alex chanted, as Jordan came our way. "No I'm not. She just wants me to practice a song with her for the talent show." I answered. "Talent show? That's for prisses." Alex retorted. "So?" I replied, and walked towards Jordan. "You ready? It's a duet with a piano over at my house!" Jordan cheered, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to her house, the whole way. I walked into the room, dumbfounded. "Wow. Your room's amazing!" I said, looking around the room the looks like it could be made for a king. "Thanks." she said, and motioned towards the grand piano in her room. "Ok, it goes like this..." She started playing the piano, and handed me a microphone.

"You never really heard me out. You left me in the dust. You stole my heart, and ran off." She sang, and I gazed into her eyes. "Ok, read this part. This is you." She continued playing. "Despicable me I shrug. You think I hurt you. Well baby, I did it for you." I sang, in tune. She smiled. "What have you done? Look at the mess you did, leaving me shattered for you..." She sang, and I leaned in, and stared into her blue eyes. Hey blue eyes are more "oceany" while mine are like orbs. My mom's blue orbs. Not dad's emaralds. Orbs. "Orbs." I said aloud, and Jordan appeared confused. "Orbs?" She asked. "Yeah. Your eyes are blue ocean orbs." I improvised. "Oh thanks." She whispered. My phone rang, and it was Julia. She barely called me. "Hey Jules wats up?" I greet. Julia whimpered, and said, "Dad. He's in the hospital." Julia informed me, and I ran out of Jordan's. I went home. I grabbed my bike and pedaled to Uncle Adam's. A young woman opened the door. "Hi. Who are you here for?" She greeted. "Could I ask Adam something?" I asked. "Sure.

Adam walked out, and hugged me. "Uncle Adam, Dad is at the hospital and I need a ride there." I told him. "He is? Oh my god hop in!" Adam yelled and opened the car door. He drove over to the hospital, and we signed in. I found Julia crying into Hunter's chest. "Jules, what happened?" I asked. Julia sighed and sat up. "Dad's in a coma." Julia cried, and went back to crying into Hunter's chest. "It's gonna be ok Jules." Hunter whispered. "Coma..." Mom said, coming out of the room. "He's in a coma."

**Like I said, thanks for reading. 2 reviews to update so I could atleast now I have some readers out there. I'm not going to give up, I never did. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! -NCMSBear :D**


	10. Dance Of The Dead

**Hi guys! Thanks for the quick reviews I asked for! I'm confused about this, but I figuered it out. Julia is 11, Zac is 9, Hunter is 11 (12), Clare is 28,Eli is 29, Adam is 28 and if Nick were here, 11. Just to sort that out, it's almost the end of the year! Just wow this year went by sooo quick! Feel free to Private message me whenever you have any questions or wanted to say hi. Ok, here's Chapter 10 of The Rest Of Our Lives. Oh! And a shout out to Degrassistar (I'm definetly not giving up on this story!) and klare345. Also, a very special shout out to Degrassistar, who's reviewed in almost every chapter in every fanfiction I've written. Thanks Degrassistar! NOW, here's Chapter 10:**

**Two Months Later, Clare's POV**

"Mom! Mom, mom mom!" Julia yelled, kicking and screaming. "Yeah Julia?" I answered. "It's Hunter's birthday on Friday and I want him to have the best birthday ever!" Julia said. "Then, do what you think is best." I reply.  
>Julia sighed and came downstairs wearing black shorts, and a tanktop. Then, one big issue came to mind. "Jules, wanna go to the mall?" I asked. "The mall? Nope." Julia answered. "Too bad. We're going bra shopping." I remarked. "Bra shopping? Ugh. Wait, boys-" Julia said, but stopped. "Let's go!" I cheered, and dragged her to the door. My car was ruined after Zac wanted to try out baseball:<p>

_"Mom. I want to try new things. Like baseball." Zac told me. "Sure. Let's do it then." I answer. A few days later, Zac and his best friends Alex and Anthony tried. Alex had the bat, Anthony had the glove, and Zac had the ball. Zac threw the ball, Alex missed, and it hit the windows of my car. They tried to fix it, but ended up accidentaly moving it, causing total disaster._

I looked over at Morty Jr. and sighed. It's been two months since I've seen Eli. My husband Eli. "Mom? Let's go!" Julia yelled, and hopped into Morty Jr. the same way Eli did. She grabbed Eli's keys and handed them over to me. "Ok, let's go." At the mall, Julia sighed and complained while picking them out. At home, Julia spent half the afternoon on the phone with Hunter. Then, Julia said "Hunter? Hunter? Is that you? Are you ok? Freaking announcer lady saying to hang up and call again!" Julia ran upstairs, and Zac came down.

"Oh where oh where has my Bonnie gone..." Zac sang. "Zac?" Zac jumped. "Singing excersize." And he continued singing through the phone. "Ok..." I shrugged and went back to cooking.

**The Next Day, Julia's POV**

Wednesday. The shortest day of the school week. Wednesday, next week is my birthday! 12 years old! I ran off the bus to my locker. There, was Hunter with a black eye, and bruises on his hand. "What happened?" I asked.  
>"Fell off my skateboard." Hunter answered. He's lying. "You don't ride a skateboard." I said. "I started yestarday." Hunter said back, and walked off.<p>

**Friday, Julia's POV**

In my hands, could be the best present Hunter could ever want. "Happy Birthday!" I cheered as Hunter walked to his locker. "Not very happy." Hunter whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked. Hunter looked at me, revealing more bruises and bumps and his black eye looks even worse. "Oh my god!" I yelled. "What?" he answered. "Hunter, what happened?" I asked. "I'm being abused ok! That's what you want to know? My mom abuses me and she's always drunk since my dad died! She hits me, throws things at me, she pushes me, and all that!" Hunter let out. "Really?" I asked. "Yes really. You have to swear you won't tell anyone at all! Even Allison or your parents!  
>No one!" Hunter said. "I swear.<p>

"So, how 'bout that birthday kiss?" Hunter changes the subject, and he leans in to kiss me. I stop him, and hand him my present. He opens it, his shocked face staring down at the box. "Black Veil Brides tickets! And a new phone! Thanks Jules!" He cheers, and kisses me again. "Your welcome!" I answer, and we hug. "And, there's a emo prom tonight..." I added. "And?" he replied. "Do I have a date?" I asked. Hunter smirked, and said, "Yes you do." and kissed me.

I left the school, with Allison. "You know, I knew there was going to be a Julter. I mean, you guys-" Allison started, and I stopped her. "Julter? Really?" I said. "Yeah! Julia plus Hunter equals Julter." Allison explained.  
>"Ok wow!" I giggled. "Yeah well could I come over to your house, and you can get me ready for the Emo Dance." Allison said. "Why me?" I asked, realizing it's a stupid question. "Why you? Emo girl." Allison replied. Once at my house, I took out some of my clothes and makeup, and prepped us up. Then, I recieved an IM<p>

HunterMeyers86: Ready 4 the time of ur life?  
>JulesGold49: Sure I hav a surprise 4 u HunterMeyers86: Oh ryll?<br>JulesGold49: Yup HunterMeyers86: Actually, I hav something I wanna do wen we get there JulesGold49: Ok...  
>HunterMeyers86: SO...how's Annoying Allison?<p>

"Jules! Help me attach this fake piercing!" Allison yelled.

JulesGold49: Allison-ish. Gtg see u there HunterMeyers86: Peace JulesGold49; Bye

**At the dance, Julia's POV**

I arrived, to find Hunter, wearing his usual clothes. He had a box in his hands. "Ready to spray paint the empty wall for where they want anymous murals?" Hunter asked. "Um...sure! Allison?" I asked, us turning to Allison.  
>"Well, you kids need some supervision...kay kay!" Allison answered, and we walked off. As we approached the mural, was Peeter and Jason, Hunter's guy best friends. "Ready?" They asked. "Yup." Hunter answerded. I grabbed a spray paint can, and drew a monkey. It has nothing to do with the picture but it was fine. "This is awesome! Going against Ms. Oh and rebelling by painting the wall!" Jason cheered.<p>

My eyes widened, and I freaked out. "Rebelling?" I gulped. "Yeah. Didn't Hunter tell you?" I looked towards Hunter, and he sighed. "Hun-"I started, but was stopped as Principal Oh's voice appeared. This is a middle school.  
>and she's been teaching high school since my dad was in high school and she became the principal this year. "Damn po-oh's here!" Hunter cursed. "The five of you, in my office!" she orderded. "NOW!" she added. We're dead.<p>

**During Julia's dance, Zac's POV (He's at home)**  
>I sneaked into Julia's room, and sat at her desk. I turned on her computer, and put Julia's password (Dead Hand Veil Brides) that I seemingly know without Julia knowing, and logged onto my IM account. I sent a message to Jordan,<br>and Anthony requested a group chat. I joined him into Jordan and mine's conversation.

Jordie1122: boys!  
>I stared on her emphasis on 'hey'. ZachHasGold: Hey Jordan! AnthonySexyAss: Sup Jordie1122: AnthonySexyAss?<br>ZachHasGold: Lmfao wow AnthonySexyAss: Srry cya!  
>ZacHasGold: Cya? What's wrong with him?<br>Jordie1122: IDK Bye

I logged off to mom yelling for me. "Your sis is in BIG trouble!" and she motioned me to come with her.

**Ok thanks guys you guys are the best. I thought you'd give up on me for not being able to update for almost but a month, but you guys are still here! Thanks guys and good night!**


	11. He Set Fire To The Rain

**Ok, longest chapter in like a month. I'm planning on skipping 4 years, but atleast tell you guys what happened by a timeline throughout the 4 years. I started a new story, Our Death Sentence, but of course, I'll be working on this story. So, happy holidays and enjoy chapter 11 of The Rest Of Our Lives.**

**Julia's POV**

I sat on my bed, listening to The Black Veil Brides. For some reason, I keep trying to keep Dad out of my mind. I can't, and the music makes things worse. Hunter ignored me yesterday, and I'm guessing he's trying to survive the wrath of his mother. I remember earlier this year, Hunter's dad died, and I know she's an alcoholic. What kind of mother abuses her kid? Hunter's does. He made me swear not to tell anyone.

I hopped onto my chair, and turned my iPod off, sick of Dad buzzing in my mind. Thunder roared, and lightning lightened my room. Mom was over at Alli's so I was babysitting Zac. My phone rang, and I ignored it. I logged onto my account on the computer, and Zac came to my room. "Julia, could I-" he started. "No! Go away!" I interrupted. "Wah? I didn't even ask yet!" Zac argued. "Ok, ask." I answered. "Could I use your computer?" Zac asked. "No, leave." I answered, and threw a pillow at him. I checked my messages, and Hunter popped up.

HunterMeyers86: Hey, I need to talk to you. Call me. Don't reply back

I stared at the message, and I called Hunter. "Hey Jules. "Hunter answered a loud noise in the background. "Where are you?" I asked. "Oh…um…outside your house." Hunter answered. "In the rain?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah." I ran to the door, opened it, to find Hunter standing on the porch, soaked with water. Lightning stuck, causing me to jump. Hunter smirked, and I led him in.

"Wait. Go back outside for just a minute." I ordered, and Hunter did so. "Zac!" I yelled. Zac came to me. "Yeah." Zac answered. "Go use my computer." I said, and Zac ran off. I opened the door, to Hunter shivering. "It's freezing wet out there!" He replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked, getting one of dad's shirts, and having Hunter take off his.

"I needed to go to a safe heaven." Hunter answered. "Safe heaven?" I said. "My mom. She came back from a bar, and threw a lamp at me. Then she started kicking me." Hunter mumbled. I looked around him and noticed the bruises on his neck, and hand. "Well, my home is your home, before my mom comes home of course!" I replied.

We stood there, and I dried his clothes. "Hunter, don't you think you've got to tell someone?" I started. "Jules, I looked this up online. If my mom's caught being abusive, they'll take me away. I can't leave her." Hunter chocked. "Ok, but I really think you should tell someone." I suggested, and the time passed. Mom came home, fine with Hunter here. "Julia! Zac!" Mom yelled eventually . "Yeah mom?" I asked. "Your dad. He's awake! Let's go the hospital and visit." Mom answered.

**Eli's POV**

I looked around the room, and waited. Clare may be here soon, with the kids. Then, Clare came running in, kissing me. "Eli! I missed you! I love you!" And after her, were Zac and Julia, with Hunter. "Dad!" Zac cried, and hugged me. "_Daddy! I missed you!"_ Julia cried, running away from Hunter's clutches, hugging me and kissing me. "Jules. I missed you too." I croaked. "Oh, your voice is hoarse, you need water Daddy?" Julia asked. And the rest of the night, 3 year old Julia came back.

**April 22****nd****, 2024. Julia's POV**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIA!" My family chanted, as I woke up. "Yeah thanks." I mumbled. The weird thing is, today's also Nick's birthday, but no one says anything, and that bothers me. "What about Nicholas?" I asked. _"Come on Jules, I'm dead. Don't mind me, it's your day!"_ Nick's voice said. Well, I guess it's Nick's dream voice. "Hold the phone, who's Nick?" Zac asked. Mom gasped, and said, "He's no one Zac." Dad sighed, and Zac stood there, confused. "Mom!" I argued. _"If mom doesn't think Zac should know about me, it's cool. Don't go against her."_ Nick said in my mind. "Oh well." I sighed, and got ready for school.

The whole day was a blur. Happy birthday here and there and other stuff. After school, my phone rang. "Julia, wanna go to the movies?" Hunter asked. "Sure. I'll come by your house at 6." I answered. I prepped myself up, had dinner with my family, and headed off to Hunter's half an hour early. I rang the bell, and I realized the door was open. "Hunter? Ms. Meyers?" I asked, praying I don't run into Ms. Meyers. I heard a cry, walked to the kitchen.

"Hunter? Where are you? Are you ok?" I asked. I walked into the kitchen, with caution. The lights were turned off, and I turned them on. The sight I saw terrified me. Hunter was on the floor, with a pool of blood surrounding him. "Oh my god! Hunter!" I cried, and ran up to the wounded boy. "Julia…" Hunter mumbled, and his eyes closed. I took out my phone, and dialed 911. "Hello. 911 what's your emergency?" The lady said. "A boy is all bloody and injured and he just black out and-" I cried but couldn't finish. "It's ok. We'll be right there." And she hung up.

Hunter's eyes then opened. "Julia, can you do something for me?" Hunter whispered. "What Hunter?" I Hunter, not caring about getting my white blouse get all bloody.

**Clare's POV**

"Eli, I think we should tell Zac about Nick." I told Eli, as he got on the bed. "Sure, but how?" Eli asked. "I dunno." I replied. "You know what's great?" Eli started. "What?" I asked. "That we have the two best children in the world." Eli sighed. "Yeah we do." I agreed. And we went to bed, and then Eli jumped. "What!" I asked. "Where's Julia?" Eli asked. "She's at the movies with Hunter." I answered. "Hunter." Eli mumbled, and we went to bed.

**The Next Day, Julia's POV**

I sighed, from a sleepless night since the hospital. Hunter has 3 broken ribs and a bruised neck. He's not going to school today, and I hesitated to get there. Mom lectured me about not calling about me in the hospital. I rolled my eyes the whole time. "Julia Clara Goldsworthy…just go to school." Mom eventually gave up.

The day after that, was the same, and Friday was better. Hunter was back at school. He's fragile and weak, but he's up and moving. Once in a while, Hunter would go into times where he would just argue with himself, like if he were two people. In the hospital, they called him _mentally oriented_. He's metal? No, can't be, but oh well.

"So, you two lovebirds going well?" Allison asked, stirring her slushy. I turned over to Hunter, who was arguing with himself again. "No we're not." Hunter said. "Yes, yes we are!" Hunter added. Allison then pulled me to the side. "Julia, here's a tip from your more mature and older best friend. If you want to keep what you have of your popularity, dump Mr. Mentally Oriented over there. " Allison suggested.

"No! I'm not breaking up with Hunter! So he may be mental?" I argued. Allison sighed, and sat somewhere else. I looked over at Hunter, who is punching his arm.

After school, I went to Hunter's house for movie night. Allison and I walked over to his house, to be shocked by the flames coming from his house, and the crowd of neighbors, movie night guests, and Hunter, staring at the flames. I ran up to Hunter. "Are you ok? What happened?" I asked.

"My mom. She's in the house…" Hunter mumbled, shocked. "Right now?" I asked. "She's getting burned to death right now!" Hunter cried, and ran off. Then, the whole house collapsed. There, was almost Hunter's entire life burned into ashes.

I saw Hunter go to The Dot, and I followed. "Hunter." I started. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WE'RE DONE! JUST, GO AWAY!" Hunter yelled, and the was the last word he spoke to me, for 4 years.

**This chapter was mostly in Julia's POV, I know. Zac's too young for too much drama, and I kinda feel awkward writing about this when Julia's 12, so, I'm skipping to when Julia's 15, and Zac's 13. I'll hopefully post the timeline today, or maybe tommorrow. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! :D**


	12. The Rest Of 4 Years Timeline

**Ok, here's the timeline of what I'm skipping. I have ideas for Zac now, and it'll help. I'm going to bring back in Fadam for those Fadam fans. If you have any ideas, suggestions, comments (negative or postive accepted) feel free to PM me, review and all that. If you to know about how view Eli and Julia's breakup, read Underneath His Strength. Here's the timeline:!:!**

**The Rest Of Our Lives 2024-2028 Timeline**

2024- Hunter dumps Julia, and is taken to a group home. His mom did indeed die in the fire, and Hunter became mentally oriented. Julia wants him back, but not sure how to. Zac continues to flirt with Jordan, but she rejects him, and he agrees to be just friends with her. Allison is happy Hunter's not in Julia's life anymore, and Julia finds out Allison had a HUGE crush on Hunter. Clare gets a new job, to find out she's pregnant again

2025- Julia turns 13, and she gets a new boyfriend, Christian. Zac leans in to kiss Jordan, to be slapped. Jordan says they can't be friends, and they don't talk to each other anymore. Clare gives birth to Ethan Jacob Goldsworthy. Eli's cancer is a lot better, and it hardly affects him anymore. There are still chances that it'll come back and haunt Eli's lungs. Hunter joins the football team, and Julia would sometimes catch him gazing at her. After caught being on school grounds after hours, Julia, Allison, Hunter, and some others are moved back the seventh grade, right to the grade Julia and Hunter are supposed to be in.

2026- Zac meets Nalani, who disapproves his relationship with Jordan. Zac starts middle school. Julia confronts Hunter, and he ends up yelling at her. Eli finishes the last book in his series, helping pay the money they owe the hospital. Adam forgives Fiona, and welcomes Lilli to the family. Fiona offers to pay the rest of the bill to the hospital, but Clare doesn't except. Zac catches Alex going through the boy's locker room lockers, smelling boxers. Julia finds out that Christian has been cheating on her the whole time they dated, and they break up. Julia wants Hunter back, but doesn't know how.

2027- Julia decides to keep distance from Hunter, using the fact he's mentally oriented. Eli's book sells millions, and they are able to pay the rest of the hospital bill. Zac finds out Alex is gay, and helps his best friend through it. Zac is offered beer in the boys bathroom, but Zac denies, to be beaten up. Zac is being frequently bullied, and is pushed onto the concrete, causing a head concussion. Clare panics, and transfers Zac to Degrassi Middle School. Above The Dot is back open in service, and Julia happily brings Allison there. Julia finds Hunter kissing another girl, and Julia realizes that Hunter isn't hers, at all.

(January/February)2028- Eli's lungs are affected by cancer again, and they definitely cannot afford to pay the bill now that Eli retired writing and works for the Toronto News. Clare wants to find the perfect preschool for Ethan, but Ethan behaves terribly to have almost every good preschool deny Ethan. Nalani helps Zac get Jordan, and he succeeds. Julia wants to move on from Hunter, but can't, so her safe heaven is singing. She signs up for the talent show and wins 2nd place.

Chapter 13 will take place in March.

**I'll post chapter 13 later today, I just have to make a few changes. Enjoy and review!**


	13. My Old Friend, Where Are You?

**Wow, the power went off in my house so I had ALOT of time to write! If you didn't understand the timeline, I had the characters explain it a little better. The ages are: Julia: 15, Zac: 13, Ethan: 3, Clare: 33, Eli: 34. I want to give a shoutout to JJ288 (Allison wanted Julia to be away from Hunter, so she could try and date Hunter, but didn't suceed. Allison I guess could've been jealous that Julia was dating Hunter, so she tried to drive Julia away from Hunter. Sorry if you still don't get it) Degrassistar, (I love that you review almost every single chapter!) and Blueno4 (Thank you!) for reviewing! Virtual pie for reviews and shoutouts. Well, that's all my rambling for today, enjoy!**

**March 28****th**** 2028, Zac's POV**

I shower, brush my teeth, and dash out the front door. I walked back in, wanting breakfast. Jordan's waiting for me, and I don't want her to wait. _Thank god Nalani!_ I said in my mind, because if it weren't for Nalani, I wouldn't be with Jordan. I looked over at Julia, who was making eggs and bacon. "Morning Mr. Dashy! What's with you today?" Julia greeted. "Shut up Jules, Jordan's waiting for me so I could walk her to school.

"Why the heck would you walk her to school if you transferred schools?" Julia asked. "Just being a good boyfriend. Not my fault both your past boyfriends dumped you." I remarked. Julia scoffed, and threw a bacon at me. Then, Ethan came waddling into the kitchen. "Julia, I can't find my toy!" Ethan complained. Last week, Ethan turned 3. "What about your brother Ethan? Ya know, Zac." I said. "I trust Julia more." Ethan replied. "Ugh! That's mean!" I teased. Ethan giggled, and Julia got his toy. "Bye Zac!" Ethan giggled, as I walked out the door. Dad's at the hospital, and mom's at work.

I walked over to Jordan's house, then I guided my lady to her school, then ran as fast as I could to Degrassi. I don't know anyone here, but next year, I'm going to go to Degrassi Community School, so I'll be back with my friends. Alex needs me, since we found out he's gay, and he doesn't like girls. He wants to like girls though.

I sighed and opened my locker, with 2 months left in the school year. "Mr. Goldsworthy?" Ms. Frappe asked. "Wah? Cheeseburgers." I replied. "Detention Mr. Goldsworthy." Ms. Frappe demanded.. "Yes ma'am." I sighed. I miss my old school.

**Degrassi Community School, Julia's POV**

Advanced 11th grade English. Mom told me she took that same class when she was a sophomore. Ms. Dawes is going to be assigning us our new English partners. I glanced around the room, my eyes locking on a Allison wishing we were English partners. Then, my eyes locked on Hunter. Hunter, Hunter Meyers. The last time we talked, he yelled at me. I feel bad for Hunter, since he lost his alcoholic addictive, abusive mom.

"I know the _perfect_ combination for English partners! Ms. Goldsworthy, did I ever tell you I paired your parents up as English partners? Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. Well, Julia and Hunter, you'll be English partners." Ms. Dawes announced, and Allison gasped. Hunter just shrugged, and I slid back in my seat. I'm English partners with Hunter! Ms. Dawes announced the other partners, and made us move our desks to sit next to our partner.

Hunter moved his next to me, and sat down. We sat down next to each other, in silence. "Ok, now give your paper about your most hurtful breakup with anyone or anything, and how you went through it,to your English partner. And that partner will read it. Hunter passed me his paper, and I did the same, and I recognized Hunter's messy but neat handwriting.

_Breakups can be hard. One of my break ups had me lay on my bed, and think hard about it. I dumped her, I don't know why. I guess I was mad my mom was burned to death by flames. Or all of my life was burned down. That's not passed me, and I sleep wake up screaming from nightmares, but since I live in a group home now, no one comforts me. The person I can rely on helping, I drove her away._

_I yelled at her when she just wanted to talk. I'm a monster. Boys would make fun of me at the group home saying I'm mental. Ok, so if I were, they haven't been through what I've been. I drove Julia Clara Goldsworthy away, when right now, we could've had it all. Sometimes, I wish and beg for that moment in preschool, when we would tell each other everything. Now, I don't tell her anything. I miss my old life, and truth is, I've never went through it. I don't think I ever will…_

I reread his paper over and over, surprised. Hunter stared at me, and when I looked up, I couldn't say anything. "Hunter…" I sighed, looking at his brown eyes. "What? That's how I feel." Hunter said, got up, and asked for a hall pass.

Allison left her partner, and walked up to me. "What the hell happened?" She asked. "Um, I read Hunter's paper." I answered, and I handed her the paper. "Wow." Was Allison just said. "Do you think he still likes you?" Allison asked. "I don't know." I sighed.

**Clare's POV**

"Mommy!" Ethan cried, running in. "Hey honey. Wanna help me set up Friday's movie for the party?" I asked. "Ok!" Ethan answered. I got out CDs and photos and set up the movie. I smiled at the pictures of Eli holding Julia and Nicholas at the hospital. Then, at Eli's graduation, towards my graduation, onto our wedding. Zac being born, Julia's first day of school and other stuff. Oh where does the time go?

**Zac's POV, After school**

"Are you sure? My mom thinks I'm over at Alex's." I argued, but Jordan sighed. Her parents were out of town. Jordan walked out of the closet, wearing short shorts and a tank top. "I'm positive." Jordan said, and pushed me onto her bed. I kissed her, and she did so. 8:02. The lights were of, and I'm making out with my almost naked girlfriend on her bed. Then, Jordan started to unbuckle my pants. I let her, and by 8:30, I lost my virginity to Jordan Oviedo.

"Oh my god." Jordan gasped. "What?" I moaned. "Protection! We forgot protection!" Jordan yelled the following morning. I jumped up, remembering I'm naked. "Is it possible to be pregnant at 13?" Jordan asked. "I think so…" I sighed. "I'll stop by the pharmacy and see if I could by a pregnancy test." Jordan replied. "Yeah…" I sighed. Honestly, I don't want her to be pregnant.

**Julia's POV**

I walked into school, with a worried Allison. "What up O'Conner?" I greeted. "How could you be so fine?" Allison asked. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Hunter, he got hit by a car." Allison told me. "No way. He couldn't have." I rubbed off. "Well he did. Tyson told me that he lost his memory, so Dr. Moreno is telling him about his life along with April Moreno." Allison said. "April Moreno? Isn't she that stalker girl that stalked Hunter?" I asked. "Yup." Allison replied.

We went to the hospital, and Tyson, Allison's new boyfriend, told us that Hunter's fine, but just lost his memory. They're going to have people talk to Hunter and stuff. I sat on the sides, and watched Allison greet Hunter. "Hunter! Are you ok?" Allison greeted. Hunter hugged her, and he said, "Yeah I'm fine. I have a huge headache, and I'm trying to remember things and stuff." Hunter replied. "Cool well, I gotta go!" Allison said, kissed his cheek, and walked off.

I walked into the room, and said, "Hey Hunter! Are you ok?" I asked, reaching out for a hug. It looked like Hunter was going to hug me, but his hands went for my stomach. I started coughing while I tried to figure out what just happened. But, I couldn't sort this out.

After Hunter was taken off of me, I looked at him with a confused face. "What happened?" I asked Allison. "He strangled you." Allison answered. "Oh. Wait, why?" I question. "I'm gonna find out now. They're going to get me to talk to him and find out why." Allison explained, and walked into the room.

"Hey Hunter, I got your favorite, Cheetos!" Allison cheered. Hunter smiled, and gladly accepted the Cheetos. He chewed on them, and Allison asked, "So, why did you strangle Julia?" Hunter looked up at her, and ate a Cheeto. "Because, Julia is an animal! She killed my mom in that fire! She set that fire so my mom would die. She worked with my mom so I would get abused. Julia is the reason for _every single freaking_ bad thing in my life!" Hunter yelled. Allison looked at him, surprised.

"Julia didn't set that fire Hunter, she was with me. Your mom was an alcoholic Hunter." Allison said. "Did Julia threaten you to defend her? _Julia doesn't care for anyone or anything! She ruins everything I love_!" Hunter yelled, causing Allison to flinch.

They took Allison out of the room, before Hunter would get physical, and I just thought, _where is Hunter Meyers the boy who defended me during my childhood?_

**Zac's POV**

Jordan called me, with a scared voice. Once I got to her house, she cried in my shoulder. In her hands, was the pregnancy test. "Zac, I'm pregnant." Jordan cried. I can't say _how could this happen?_ Or _impossible!_ Or any of those because honestly, I know exactly how and that this is actually happening. By the time I turn 14, I'll be close to a teen dad.

"Are you going to leave me?" Jordan asked. She sobbed into my chest, and I kissed her. "No. I'm not. We'll get it through, Jordan." I comforted her. "I'm happy that I'm pregnant with you, Zac." Jordan cried. And no matter how much I love Jordan, I want to get rid of that baby inside of my girlfriend right now.


	14. Mending Memories

**Hi! Thanks JJ288 and Degrassistar for reviewing! I think this chapter is the longest, by far. I spent alot of time on this chapter, wanting to add more, but I forced myself to end the chapter there. Lol. Ok, here's Chapter 14 of The Rest Of Our Lives! **

**Julia's POV**

I sat at The Dot, with my laptop, typing my English assignment. The problem the Hunter was going to eventually read it, bothered me, as I rewrote and rewrote over and over again. Then, I looked over at the door, and Allison walked in.

"Hey…" Allison started. "Hi." I reply back, as I sipped some of my Mocha Frappe Chino. "Still bummed out?" Allison asks. "A little. I haven't talked to Hunter since the incident, and we only have one worded conversations in English." I sigh. Allison grabs out a box, and hands it over to me. "What's this?" I asked. Allison smiled. "Tyson told me his memory is all better now. Open it." Allison replies.

I open the box, with a digital photo frame. The first picture was at the 2nd grade field trip, and it has Allison, running around, and Hunter and I next to each other, smiling. Then, it was Hunter blushing as he spilled ice cream all over me. I smiled, and giggled, looking at the picture of Hunter and me kissing at the 7th grade dance. Allison had her finger in the camera, causing a blur in the top right corner.

"Where did you get these pictures?" I asked. "Lots and lots of hard work, Goldsworthy." Allison answers. I smile, looking back when we were about 11-12ish. "Look, Julia. I'm so sorry about what's happening between you and Hunter, and trying to get you to dump Hunter for my own selfish reasons, and I have to admit, I'm really lucky to have you as my best friend, and I'm not a very good best friend. I want you to be happy, and I'll be there when you need me." Allison explains. "Oh Alli." I say, and we hug. "You _are_ the best friend I could ever have." I smile.

**Zac's POV**

"Ok, so how do we tell our parents?" Jordan asks, already scared that her baby bump will start to appear. She's a month pregnant, and we're a month late on telling our parents. Jordan refuses on abortion, and I don't blame her. Adoption, is a "Big no-no" in Jordan's book also.

"Um, my parents are _way _too under parental so they won't throw a bomb when we tell them. So, let's tell mine then yours." I suggest. "Ok. Zac, do you want me to do an abortion?" Jordan asked all of a sudden. Yes, we can get back on track with our lives, and don't have to deal with a baby a 14! "Nope. Not at all." I lie, then kiss her. "Great, I was scared you were going to say yes." Jordan sighs.

We walk over to my house, and open the door. In the living room, was Aunt Darcy taking care of Ethan. "Hey aunt Darcy. Do you think Mom and Dad will let Jordan stay for dinner?" I asked. "Of course yeah! They really respect Jordan and her decisions." Darcy replies. Would they respect me getting Jordan pregnant?

**Eli's POV**

After testing my blood at the hospital, I walk home. I invited Adam, Fiona, and Lilli over for dinner. Adam's been thrilled ever since Lilli was legally passed all of the rights towards Adam. Lilli's biological dad, gave up all of his rights.

I smirked, and thanked Darcy for babysitting. I noticed Zac and Jordan laughing on the couch. It reminded me of Julia and I, when we were teenagers. And then, my imaginary Julia, turned into my beautiful Clare Edwards, I mean Goldsworthy.

"Dad, I need to tell you something at dinner." Zac said, as he came up to me. "Ok." I replied. Zac sighed, and sat down with Jordan. We're having a full dinner, with Julia, Zac, Ethan, Clare, Fiona, Adam, Lilli, Jordan, Allison, Darcy and me.

"So Zac, you wanna tell us something?" I asked. Jordan looked over at Zac, with a worried face. "Dad. Mom." Zac sighed. "Jordan's pregnant." Zac choked, and stomped off. I looked over at Jordan, who looks like she froze in her seat, then at Clare, who shrugged, and motioned for me to run after him. I ran up the stairs, feeling de ja vu-ish as I ran after Julia when we first found out I had cancer and was going to announce it to Adam and the others.

I heard Zac's door slam, and he locked it. I got the key I hid on top of Julia's door, I put it there when we first moved to this house about 15 years ago. I unlocked the door, to a crying Zac sitting on his desk. "Zachary Adam Goldsworthy…" I start, but can't finish. I know how he feels, because I got Julia pregnant at 16. Ok, Zac's 3 years younger in this case scenario.

"I don't want it Dad." Zac cried. He got up, and walked over to his bed. I sat down next to him. "The baby?" I asked. "I don't want the baby. I don't want to be a Dad. Well, not right now." Zac sobbed. "I know how you feel." I whispered, now Zac's crying into my chest. I hugged my son, and he looked up at me. His Mom's beautiful blue orbs of eyes.

"How?" he asked. "You know where I got Julia's name from?" I asked. "Where?" "When I was 16, I got my girlfriend at the time, Julia, pregnant. I got mad, and I didn't want the baby, so I yelled at her to get an abortion. Julia loved me, so she did so, with hesitation. We got mad over the topic one night, so Julia stormed out of my house. She drove her bike, and I chased after her. She got hit by a car, that night, and died. That's the first major death in my life, the second, being your sister Julia's dead twin brother, Nicholas." I confessed. Zac stopped crying, and tried to figure out what that meant.

"Wait, Nick! When Julia turned 12, she was mad you guys didn't mention Nick, so, I have an older brother!" Zac bursted. "Yeah, your step-uncle Jake killed him. With a knife, he stabbed Nick over and over, then raped your mother. That reminds me, I have to admit, teen pregnancy is actually a common thing, but don't think it's good." I explain.

"Really? How old were you guys when Julia and Nick came into the picture?" Zac asked. "Your Mom was 17, and I was 18. But I got her pregnant when she was 16." I answered. "Zac, if you don't want the baby, talk to Jordan about it. Tell her, don't lie. If you're on board on teen pregnancy, and being a dad, be prepared, and your mother and I will help, 100 percent." I said.

Zac smirks, and I realized. Zac is like another version of Nick. I smirked, and Zac hugged me. We walked downstairs, to the guests, Clare and Julia chattering about baby names and where to buy clothes and all that. Zac sits back down with Jordan, and I sit down with Clare. "How'd it go?" Clare asked. "He doesn't want the baby, and is going to think about it. Oh! And I told him about Nicholas." I told Clare, she kissed me, and we ate dinner.

**Friday Morning, Julia's POV**

I walk into school, with a happy smirk, listening to Allison about Tyson. "Tyson's so sweet. And he likes to do things with him, but Derek asked me out, and I said maybe, and an unknown number texted me saying 'Alli, it's Ty, we're done' but I don't wanna believe it 'cuz I love him." Allison chattered. "Then talk to Tyson." I suggest. "Well, I _should_ do that…" Allison answers, sees Tyson, I nod, and let her run off.

The day was a blur, like most Friday's and I walked into English with Allison. "Crap, did you write Dawes' assignment?" Allison asked. "Yeah, I spent like 3 hours on it thinking how Hunter's gonna react." I reply, and sit down as the bell rang. No Hunter today, great. My spirits rised until Hunter walked into the room, with Sebastian Mason. They were laughing, until Ms. Dawes stopped them with a detention slip.

Hunter slid into his seat, and I noticed he looked completely normal. While Ms. Dawes talked, Hunter tapped his pencil in a unsteady beat, until I took my pencil, and started tapping my pencil. "Julia, stop tapping your pencil unless you want to meet Mr. Meyers and Mr. Mason in detention." Ms. Dawes threatened, and I scoffed quietly.

"Ok class, pass over your papers to your partners." Ms. Dawes instructed. "Because we need instructions on passing papers." Hunter whispered, and passed me his paper, and I did the same. I read his paper, told him what I felt about it, and waited for more instructions.

After school, Allison called me. "Hey Jules, meet me at Above The Dot tonight!" Allison ordered, and I combed my hair, put on skinny jeans with a dark blue blouse, and black converse. I walked across the street, thankful that The Dot is right in front of our house.

I went to Above The Dot, and noticed Allison and some of our friends. Tyson sat with his arm over Allison's as I guessed Allison jumped to conclusions earlier today. "Ok, so what's up Goldsworthy." Tyson greeted. "Hey Tyson." I say back. I've known Tyson since 2nd grade, and he'd come over to my house with Hunter to do homework. I smile at the memory.

"There's Meyers. Go talk to him." Tyson points out, and for some reason, I walk over to him. I tap on Hunter's shoulders, and he turns towards me. "Hunter, can we talk?" I ask. "Sure Julia." Hunter answers. "Be honest, why did you dump me and acted cold towards me since we were 11?" I start. "I told you already, I was just mad, and I don't think you ever cared about me." Hunter says. "You don't think I _ever_ cared for you?" I repeat. "Ever. What have you done for me?" Hunter replies. I could feel my body tense up.

"I never cared for you! Who was there when you started getting abused? Who saved you when you broke 3 freaking ribs! That helped you through your mother! EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE SOME KIND OF WEIRD MENTAL GUY, AND I TRIED TALKING TO YOU. 4 YEARS, TRYING. BUT YOU JUST DENY, AND ACT SELFISH! YOU YELLED AT ME WHEN I JUST WANTED TO TALK! I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE WE WERE 3, AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME KIND OF RANDOM PERSON YOUJUST MET! I CARE FOR YOU HUNTER MEYERS! I…LOVE YOU! DID YOU EVER LOVE _ME_ AT ALL? DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME? I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR 12 YEARS! 12 YEARS! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?" I yell, causing everyone there to stare at us.

Allison walked over to me. "Jules…" Allison whispers, then looks up at Hunter. _"Did you ever love Julia at all?"_ Allison asks, and guides me to the bathroom. I burst down crying as soon as we enter the bathroom. "Julia, it's ok. You're way better than Hunter." Allison comforts. Thank gosh I'm not like Allison, who covers their face up with lots of makeup crap.

"I love him Allison." I cry. "I know." Allison whispers. We go back out, to Hunter waiting for us. "Could I talk to you guys?" Hunter asked. Allison looks over at me, and I nod. We go outside, and I could see Zac's room light on from the terrace of The Dot. "What do you want?" Allison asks coldly. "I…I…" Hunter starts, but ends up on the verge of tears. "Hunter, I love you. I never stopped loving you. At times, I doubted and questioned why I love you, but I do." I let out. "Me too. I love you Julia Goldsworthy." Hunter confesses. "I love you too." I whisper, and Hunter leans in for a kiss.

He kisses me, and I missed his nice lips, meeting mine. Things were never like this when I dated Christian. It felt fake, unreal. I should've noticed Christian was cheating on me. Allison lets out an aww, and Hunter laughs. The three of us hug, and go back to Above The Dot, as best friends, and between Hunter and me, boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Hoped you guys liked it! After rereading, there's alot of thinking back, and realizing that the kids (Julia, Zachary and Ethan) are like their parents, and do things that their parents did. It was a big coincidence that I noticed that Julia yelled at Hunter at Above The Dot when Clare yelled at Eli in Above The Dot...2 reviews to update! Thanks! -NCMS :P**


	15. Why Us?

**Happy New Years Eve! It's the last chapter I'm updating for this story in 2011, and I have great hopes about 2012! Thanks JJ288 (Clare/eli is my favorite), jules and Degrassistar for reviewing! Not that much Julia drama in this chapter, I'm giving the spotlight to Zac today. This takes place in November. Well, thanks to everyone who reviwed this year, and here's Chapter 15 of The Rest Of Our Lives**

**November, Zac's POV**

I smiled, laughing as Jordan complained about being fat. "Honey, you're not fat. You're 8 months pregnant." I giggle. "So? I look like a fat cow." Jordan complains. "But you're not. You're beautiful. Your my beautiful girlfriend." I reply, and kiss her. She moans, as the baby kicked. "Looks like Isabella is kicking because she loves your voice." I whisper. We're having a baby girl, after all the coaxing and kisses, Jordan's convinced me about keeping the baby.

"Isabelle Julia Oviedo." I sigh. "What? No! It's Isabella Julia Goldsworthy!" Jordan complains. "Oviedo." I reply back. "Goldsworthy." Jordan throws back. We argue, until I give into Goldsworthy. Julia and Hunter walk into the kitchen, laughing about something. "Hunter!" Julia giggles. "Jules!" Hunter mocks. "Teenagers." I sigh. "But we're teenagers…" Jordan points out. "Oh, well old teenagers…" I correct myself.

"The dance is Friday night." I add. "I'm not going to a dance looking like _this_." Jordan complains, motioning over her pregnant stomach. We're 14, and we're expecting a baby in less than a month. Who knows, she could go into labor _right_ now. I look up at Jordan, whose face went pale, looking down, gasping. "Zac! My water broke!" Jordan yelled. "Then I'll get you another glass of water my beautiful sweetheart." I shrug off.

Julia laughs, then runs over to us. "No you idiot! She's going to have a baby!" Julia yells. "I know. I've known that for like 8 months, and when the time comes, I'll be a dad." I reply. "Well, the time is _right now!"_ Hunter says, coming up to Julia. My face goes pale, and I freak out. "You're in labor!" I ask, and get the keys. I help Jordan into Morty Jr., and Julia grabbed Dad's keys. "Awesome! I get to drive Morty Jr.!" Julia yells, with a satisfied face. "Who cares?" I complain.

Julia drives Morty Jr. all the way to the hospital. We go to the emergency room, with Jordan yelling. She pushes, and insults me,(Dad told me Mom did this when she gave birth to each one of us, and just say I love you too and don't get offended.) and I say, "I love you." Over and over. Eventually, I hear a cry, and I smile. The baby was beautiful. She had blonde hair like her mother, my blue eyes, and she has her mother's smile. She was like a mini Jordan with a hint of me.

"She's beautiful." I cry, smiling. "Do you know what you're going to name your baby?" The doctor asked. "Isabella Julia Goldsworthy." Jordan cries, holding our daughter. "She looks just like you." I whisper to Jordan, and I kiss her. Julia comes into the room, with Mom and Dad, who was here for Dad's checkup. He's going to get operated soon. Dad hugs me.

After some talking, Julia stands up. "Where's Isabella going to live?" Julia asks. "Good point. Zac?" Jordan asks. "It's up to you. I think she should be with her Mom first, and I'll come over a lot." I suggest. "Ok then." Jordan replies. Julia brings me out to the hallway. "Congrats Zac. You lost your virginity _and_ became a parent before me and I'm 2 years older." Julia says.

"Yeah. When the time comes, I bet you'll be awesome parents with Hunter." I reply back. "Whoa! How do you know that I'll lose my v-card to Hunter?" Julia asks. "Because, I see how you look at him. And how you guys connect. Even during my terrible twos." I answer. Julia smiles, and hugs me. Now, I'm a Dad. I'm responsible for three people in this world: Jordan, Isabella and me.

**Julia's POV**

At The Dot, Allison went on and on about losing her V-card in a limo yesterday with Tyson. "Allison. _Why_ would I want to know all this?" I ask. "Because, I thought you'd care." Allison answers. "Alli, I just don't want to know how you had sex in a limo." I say. "Oh. Ok." Allison whispers, and sips on her espresso.

"Hey, did you know Degrassi's having a dance tomorrow and I want you to go." Allison starts. "Ok, I'll go with Hunter, my boyfriend." I reply. "Oh, I don't have to beg you? I'm rubbing off on you, good." Allison gasps. I roll my eyes, and Tyson comes. "Hey babe. Hey Julia." Tyson greets. "Hey Ty." I greet. Allison kisses Tyson, and he sits down next to her. "Coming to the dance tomorrow?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, with Hunter." I answer. He nods, and we sip our drinks.

**Friday Night, At The Dance, Julia's POV**

I sip my coke, as Hunter announced the night's live performers. We have 2 celebrity guests singing. "And, here's Adele with Someone Like You!" Hunter announces, and walks off the stage. Adele may be like 16 years older when she sang this song, but it sound pretty much the same.

_I heard, that your settled down._

_That you, found a girl and your married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_

_That for me, it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._

_I wish nothing but the best, for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_You'd know, how the time flies._

_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

She sang the rest, then Jenna Guthrie came, Tyson's Mom, who's a professional singer. She sang her song, and people sang, everyone partied. Isabella's over at our house, so Zac and Jordan could have fun at the dance. The lights went out, and there were screams. I felt Hunter's grip on my hand, and he pushed me to the ground. A sound boomed in, probably a bullet. The lights went back on, to crying people, screaming and gathering around looking for the people they care for.

In all the commotion, I can hear my little brother's voice. "Guys! Come over here!" He yelled. Hunter and I found Allison and Tyson, and we shaked over to Zac. Looking down, was Jordan on the floor, with a pool of blood around her, with probably 3 bullets in her chest, near her heart. "Oh my god." I let out, hearing my brother cry.

**Zac's POV**

I watched the paramedics put my girlfriend onto the stretcher, and Hunter, Julia, Allison, Tyson, and Alex hopped onto the ambulance, along with me. I called Jordan's parents, and mine, along the way to the hospital.

After a few hours of crying, getting hugs and kisses, the doctor came up to me. "Is she ok?" I asked. "I'm sorry." The doctor started. My heart already sunk, as the doctor continued. "Jordan's gone. She passed away." The doctor finishes. I sink down onto my seat, and start crying in Dad's shoulders, not caring if my daughter was watching me.

**One Month Later, Zac's POV**

I sat in my room, in the dark, hearing Isabella make cute little baby noises. I stared at a picture of me and Jordan at the park. A tear came down, and I had another meltdown. For the past month, I've been having crying meltdowns, threw things, and had tantrums. I let Julia, Allison and Mom take care of Isabella. I can't let Jordan go, I just can't.

The door knocked, and I threw a pillow at the door. Dad walked in. "Zac…I'm so sorry." Dad started. "I love her Dad." I cry. "I know. I can tell by looking at Isabella." Dad answers. "Why Jordan?" I ask, a pillow drowning out the sound of depression coming out of my voice. "Every time I see something that reminds me of Jordan, I burst." I explain. "I don't know why I cry when I look at Isabella though." I add. "Zac, Jordan's always going to be with you. You'll see." Dad whispers, and leaves my room.

Once I'm positive Dad's gone, I stand on my bed, and throw my pillows all over the place. Then, I look over at Isabella. "Your mommy's gone. She's never coming back. She's dead…I want to be dead." I whisper, and grab my pocket knife Dad gave me. "I want to be dead! You hear that Isabella? So you'll be an orphan!" I yell, and cut my hand. On ,my hand, with the knife, I wrote _J.O.+Z.G_ and fell to the ground, blood pouring around me.

**If you don't like any story lines, or have questions about it, feel free to ask! Yay, thanks for reviewing a total of 30 times you guys! Happy New Year Eve and have fun tonight! -NCMSBear :D**


	16. Face It

**Happy Late New Year's Everybody! Thanks to Degrassistar (Writing 'my water broke' part kept me laughing the whole time writing it.) and JJ288 (Nice! Another similarity about the Degrassi characters and the Goldsworthy kids).There's a whole new year ahead, and it brings alot of awesomeness! Well, enjoy Chapter 16 of The Rest Of Our Lives**

**Ethan's POV**

Mommy and Daddy left for work, so they left Zac in charge, since Julia's with Hunter. I walked into Zac's room, to tell him he's in charge. I opened the knob, and screamed. "Zac!" I screamed, and ran up to my big brother. He was sleeping, and there was red stuff around him. I looked over at Isabella, who was crying. I found Zac's phone in his back pocket, and thought about what to do with it. I thought hard, and remembered something Mommy told me.

_Mommy held out the phone, and said, "Ethan, this is a phone. When there are emergency's, you dial 9-1-1 and then call me and Daddy. On every phone in the house, Press 1 for me, 2 for Daddy, 3 for Julia and 4 for Zac._

I grabbed the phone, and dialed 911. After some rings, a lady answers. "Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The lady said. "Um…I'm 3 years old and my big brother is on his floor, with his eyes closed, and there's a knife next to his hand and theres red stuff near it." I explain. The lady gasps, and says, "Your 3?" "Yeah." I answer. "Ok, your brother must've passed out, and there's blood near him. We'll be right there. What's your name?" she says. "Ethan Goldsworthy." I answer. "Ok, we'll tell your parents." And she hung up.

Julia came running to the door, and gasped. "Oh my gosh what happened?" Julia yelled. "I don't know." I reply. She holds Isabella, and calls Mom. I hug Julia, staring down at Zac. The ambulance came, and they took Zac.

**Julia's POV**

I carried Isabella, sitting in the waiting room. Zac _attempted_ suicide. He cut his arm, with Jordan and his initials. "Thank gosh he's alive." I heard Mom tell Dad as they come out of the room. "Yeah." Dad agrees. "Is he ok?" I asked, standing up, handing Isabella over to Mom. "Yeah, he's ok. He's going to wear an arm cast for a while, and is on suicide watch." Dad answers. I walk into the room, to find Zac, pale as ever, laying on the bed, staring into space.

"Zac. Suicide attempt? You could've died." I cry. "So? I'm the least of your worries." Zac whispers. " Zac. You've been all over my mind lately. Since Jor- she died, and you've been depressed, all I want to do to you is comfort you and tell you it's ok. But honestly, I'm sorry." I reply, hugging him. "Really?" He asks. "Really." I nod. Ethan came running in, and hugged Zac.

**Zac's POV**

I sat down at the dinner table, placing Isabella in her high chair. I determined be a better Dad, and I must've scared her when I attempted suicide. I prepared her bottle, and gave it to her. Somewhere, Jordan's watching me. Isabella giggled as I slipped over the milk puddle I dropped. Julia came downstairs, kissed Isabella, and looked over at me.

"Hey, you ok?" Jordan asked. "Yeah just taking care of Bella." I answer. "Cool. Do you think Mom and Dad would let Hunter move in with us? His group home's closing down, and they're going to transfer him somewhere in Ontario." Julia asked. "Sure, they're going to let their 16 year old daughter's boyfriend move in so they live together, compared to their 14 year old son who's already a Dad." I remark. "Is that a no? Oh well, I'm asking." Julia answers, and walks off.

The door rings, and I carry Isabella and open it. "Sup Alex!" I greet. Isabella giggles, and Alex smiles. "Hey guys. Guess what!" Alex cheers. "What?" I ask, guiding him in. "Well, I met a girl, and we're dating now!" Alex cheers. I can guess he's happy he's not gay. "Nice! What's her name?" I ask. "Diana. She's hot!" Alex answers. "Good for you dude. Well, there's one girl for now that I'm going to dedicate my life to." I say. "Zac! Forget Jordan!" Alex yelled. "What? Now I'm talking about Isabella." I reply. "Oh." Alex whispers. He walks in.

We play video games, and he leaves. During the night, I woke up 5 times to Isabella crying non-stop. I slip into bed again around 6, and wake up 5 minutes later to my alarm clock. I sigh, and curse under my breath as Isabella wakes up crying. I rock her back to sleep. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in the bathroom brushing my teeth. Julia wakes me up, telling me my bus left already and Julia's going to walk to school. I change, and run to Degrassi. I tuck my yellow uniform shirt and walk up to Alex talking to a girl.

"Oh, Zac, meet Diana." Alex started. "Hi." I mumble. The day a blur, and I fell asleep twice. After school, I stumble into detention for sleeping in math. After an hour in detention, I walk home, and pass out on the couch.

**Julia's POV**

"Ok so if I help out with house, I can stay?" Hunter asked surprisingly as we followed my parents out the backyard. "Yup. _And_ you and Julia _cannot_ be in the same room at night, at all, understand?" Dad added. "Yes sir." Hunter replied. "Ok then, you can have the extra room, and you'll be like my son." Dad replied. "Thanks Mr. Goldsworthy!" Hunter cheered, and I walked over to Hunter's old group home with him.

We packed his things, and I got a text from Mom.

_If you guys want to, go over to Home Depot and get 2 gallons of paint, color is Hunter's choice. YOU guys will paint his room._

I showed this to Hunter, and we went over to Home Depot, got 2 gallons of dark blue paint, and went home. "Ok, this is Nick's old room before he was murdered. Ready to paint?" I asked. "Ready." Hunter answered. We painted his room, and while it was drying, I walked around and fell over the paint. The paint splattered all over me, and I regret wearing white shoes. Hunter laughed, and I smirked.

We decorated his room, and I sat on his bed. Hunter sat next to me, and kissed me. "Aren't the luckiest guy in the world, to be dating you?" Hunter whispered, and I hugged him, and said, "Yes you are. And the luckiest guy is dating the luckiest girl."

**Eli's POV**

Clare sat next to me, holding my hand. "Thank gosh your cancer is behind us." Clare sighed. "I know. That's a bug relief. And thanks to Adam and Fiona, we don't have to worry about hospital bills. You know what? Adam talked about going on vacation to Florida with us, while I was in treatment." I start. "Great! Let's go to Florida. Lego Land, Disney, Universal, Aquatica, SeaWorld, Bush Gardens, and we could even go to Cocoa beach or Anna Maria Island!" Clare cheered.

After some talking, we're taking a road trip down to Florida, for a week. The kids are going to be out of school during that week too. During Spring Break, when it comes around in March. They moved Spring Break a month early since Clare and I went to Degrassi.

In the morning, Zac called for me. I walked into his room, and saw him staring at Isabella, sleeping. "What's up." I greet. "Dad, I think it would be better…if I gave Isabella up for adoption." Zac announced.

**Do you guys think Zac's doing the right thing since Jordan's death? Thanks and review!**


	17. Change Everything

**Ok, sorry I couldn't update sooner. Homework's getting to me again, but I'll figuere it out. Thanks Degrassistar and JJ288! Now here's Chapter 17 of The Rest Of Our Lives!**

**Zac's POV**

"Do you _really_ want to give Isabella up for adoption?" Dad asked me. "I don't know, Dad. Can a 14 year old boy really take care of a 2 month old baby girl without her Mom?" I asked. "It's possible." Dad answered. I sighed, and looked over at Isabella. "I don't want Isabella's life to be hell, Dad. I think if she has parents that _can_ take of her." I explain. Tears come down my face, and my eyes are seriously locked on Isabella. Dad left, and I spent all day, day-dreaming in my room.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. _I was in my room, and I was on my bed, exactly how my room looked like when I was awake. Then, my door opens to Jordan, wearing the same outfit she wore when she died. "Zac, what's up?" Jordan asked. "Well, since you died, I don't know if I can take care of Bella." I start. "Well, what do you think is right?" Jordan replied. "I want to keep her, but in the same time I want to give her up." I explain once again. "Zac, you'll know what to do." Jordan says, and she vanishes._

"Bella, Daddy's gonna have to do some hard thinking." I whisper, and kiss her forehead.

**Julia's POV**

"Allison Jasmine O'Conner!" I yell, Allison flinching. "I'm sorry but I think it's right." Allison mutters back. I stare down at my best friend, on her finger, was an engagement ring. "How can you get married in high school? Your just a junior!" I reply. "_Actually_, I'm _21_ since I was moved back a few years ago, remember?" Allison remarks. It's weird thinking my best friend is in her twenties, while I'm only 16. "Julia, I'm going to get a GED and live on my life." Allison explains.

"Ok, I guess it's kinda my fault we were moved back um, 5 grades." I answer. "You see? Tyson and me is 21, we can marry, drop out, and live on with our lives. But you're going to stay in school." Allison replies. She walks up to the office, and comes back out with a bunch of papers. She smiles, and explains that on Saturday, she's taking the GED test with Tyson. Her parents her perfectly fine with it, to get their daughter out of the house.

On Monday the next week, Hunter left early for school, and when I walked up to his locker, he had a sad face on. "What's wrong Meyers?" I asked. "Well, my family's going to have a family reunion, and I just got a letter from them, and they want me to come. I'm _so_ not going." Hunter mumbled. "Come on! Go! I'll come with you." I offer. "Ok, but only so they know that I'm not some kind of broken mess changing home's every other month." Hunter mutters, and we walk into English.

**Zac's POV**

"Mr. Goldsworthy, this is Madison and Richard Burdette. They would like to adopt your daughter." The social worker introduced. "Hi, Zachary Goldsworthy." I greet, and shake their hands. They're probably in their early twenties, and look like really friendly people. Mom and Dad introduce themselves, and we start talking. "So, how did Isabella lose her mother?" Madison asked. "Um, well, she got shot in the chest, three times, at a school dance, and died." I answered.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Richard managed. "Trust me, Isabella is an angel." I choke. I'm 14, and I'm trying to look for a better future for my daughter. "I hope so." Madison replies. After some talking, they sign some papers, and I hesitantly sign them as well. By Friday, Isabella will not be in my custody, but in the Burdette's. I stumbled into my room, after they left, and cried holding Isabella.

The next day, I can't leave Isabella, and I grudgingly go to school. "So, how's the adoption going?" Alex asks, as I open my locker. "I lose Isabella in 3 days…" I choke. The next day, it's clear I should stay home with Isabella. I don't want to lose another loved one in my life. I sat on the couch, and propped Isabella on top of my belly. She giggled as I talked, which caused vibrations.

On Friday, Friday is going to be pure hell. Julia kissed me bye, and Hunter hugged me, and they said their last byes to Bella. The beautiful January morning breeze kicked in, and I dressed Isabella for one last time. The Burdettes live all the way in Michigan, in the US.

The door knocked, Mom answered it, and it was Madison, Richard and the social worker. I cried, holding Isabella. I rocked her, and whispered, "Don't worry Bella. Your life is going to be better. No matter what…I'll always love you…" I cried. I burst crying even more, and kissed her. I hugged her, and put her in her baby carrier. I sighed, and handed the carrier to Madison. She smiled, and I looked over at Isabella. The four people left, I cried in Mom and Dad's clutches, crying for Jordan and Isabella.

**Julia's POV**

After a 5 hour car ride, we finally make it to Ottawa. We park in a hotel, and walk over towards the reunion. Allison and Tyson came along also. "Here's your family." I whisper, as we open the door. One thing I notice immediately is most people there have blonde hair, as Hunter has a dark shade of brown.

"Julia, this is my grandparents." Hunter introduced, pointing to two elder people, smiling and hugging him. The reunion was ok, and Hunter got along with his family. The car ride home was, and I was thinking about our future. Could Hunter and I last long?

**Honestly, last Julia's POV in this chapter, I'm of ideas for Julia. If you have ANY ideas, leave it in a Private Message or review, but if you review, don't give much details. Review and enjoy!**


	18. I'm Smiling At Memories

**Welcome, welcome to the 2nd semi-annual The Rest Of Our Lives Reviewer Awards! We have 5 catagories, and if you really couldn't care less about shout-outs, skip this and read the story! Ok, and now for Most Review, Reviwers is...Degrassistar! Most Coincidences Recognized: JJ288! First Signed In Reviewer: Llamacorn lover! First Reviewer Of 2012, Degrassistar! Also taking their 3rd award, Last Reviwer of 2011, Degrassistar!**

**I would also like to thank: Degrassistar, Llamacorn lover, Eclaremaniac, JJ288, EMILY LAURINA, hello, klare345, gigi, fangirl, Blueno4, jules, and juhy! Thanks all of you guys for reviewing The Rest Of Our Lives, and thanks to everyone who also reviwed New Year, New Chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi, or any of it's characters. I own: Julia Clara Goldsworthy, Zachary Adam Goldsworthy, Ethan Jacob Goldsworthy, Hunter Meyers, Allison O'Connor and other made up characters and my plotlines. References to actual Degrassi are made though.**

**Ok, now let's get back to buisness. Who's read New Year, New Chapter? Anything too different you think is really bad, and wish it was similar to New Year, New Chapter? This is definetly my LONGEST chapter, and if you like long chapters, tell me in a review. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>June, 2029. Julia's POV<strong>

I put on my skinny jeans, and looked outside, where I saw Hunter in his new car for his 17th birthday. Hunter's grandparents moved to Toronto, so he moved in with him. Allison's wedding is today, and she's been past happy. She passed her GED test, and is past high school. "Julia!" Hunter yelled, honking the horn. "Come on Goldsworthy! You got five minutes or I'm gonna come and tickle you!" Hunter threatened. I walked over the window, and giggled. "Because I'm _so_ scared of tickles! Help me!" I teased.

I walked downstairs, to our usual morning breakfasts. Dad, at work. Mom, over at Toronto Newspaper Inc. Zac, oh Zac, in his room, going through sadness. Ever since he gave Isabella up for adoption near Christmas last year. "Hey Zac, come down for breakfast." I whisper, opening his door. Zac was lying in his room, in the dark, and mumbled something. "What?" I ask. "Fine." Zac gets up, and I smile at the picture of Jordan, Isabella and Zac at the hospital. I move my hand, and bump into the picture. It flies off the desk, and the glass breaks onto the floor.

I turn to Zac, who ends up tackling me. "Julia! I'm going through _pure hell_ here!" he yells, and tries to punch me. "Seriously? I'm 17, you're 14. And you're trying to tackle me. Wow." I tease. Zac gets off, and he starts to cry in my shoulders. "It's ok." I whisper, used to this. I guess it really must be pure hell to lose your girlfriend you seriously love and give up your daughter in less than one month.

We eat breakfast, and Hunter walks in, and tickles me. I giggle, and he kisses me. "God I love you." I manage to let out. "I know." He whispers, and I remember Zac eating his eggs behind us. "Come on. Let's go…Zac! Wanna come?" I offer. "Sure." Zac answers, and comes.

We go to the Zen Garden in Toronto, and I walk into the room. I help Allison into her dress, and put on my maid of honor dress. The ceremony happens, and Allison because Mrs. Allison Guthrie. After some party, Tyson walks up to me. "Hey Julia. You're bro gave his kid up for adoption?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, he did. Like almost a year ago. She's turning 1 next month." I answer. "Well, I was adopted. And I'm meeting up with my birth parents later. You and Zac wanna come, so they can talk about it?" Tyson offered. I glanced over at Zac, who was pecking the icing off a cupcake.

"Hey Zac, do you want to meet with someone I know who gave their kid up for adoption?" I ask. "Sure why not." Zac shrugs. We walk over to Tyson, who was talking to Jenna Guthrie, and KC Guthrie. "Julia, this is my birth parents. Mom, Dad, this is Julia and her lil' brother named Zac. He gave his kid up for adoption." Tyson introduces. "Hi." They say. I leave Zac talking to them, and I find Allison smiling weirdly. She dragged me to the bathroom, and announced, "_I'm gonna lose my virginity tonight! Damn, I'm 22 and married, and I'm saying that." _I giggle, and partied for the rest of the night. I dragged Zac home, with a smile on his face. "Julia, I'm ready to start fresh in September!" Zac cheered, and went to his room.

**Zac's POV**

"It's Monday!" I yell, jumping out of bed, and get ready for school. It definitely strange behavior for me for about a year, but this year's different. I walked up to Julia, and waved hi. "Hey Jules, could I drive Morty Jr. to school?" I ask, and Julia nods. "Happy Birthday!" Julia adds, and she hands me the keys, I grab my backpack, and drive to school. Today, I'm 15! I drive, and fine Alex and our new friend Marcus was talking by their lockers.

"Hey guys!" I greet, and they stare at me. "Are you Zachary Goldsworthy?" Alex teased. "Yeah, I am. But I'm starting fresh this year. So, any hot girls so far?" I ask, and Alex points to Diana walking over to him. I smile, and walk off. I walk into English, and I bump into a wall. I look at that wall, which is actually a girl, whose paper's I sent flying all over the place. I look down, and I stepped on something. I pick it up, which are red glasses.

"I think they're dead, sorry." I apologize. She smiles, and her friend is staring at me. "I got clear contacts now, I really don't need them." The girl whose glasses I stepped on. "Guess I'll see you around." I smirk. "Guess you're right. I have English too. I'm Stephanie." She greets. "I'm Zachary. But I _hate_ that proper name, so call me Zac." I greet back. "So Stephanie, have a last name?" I ask. "Yes I do, it's Fitzgerald." She replies.

"Mine's Goldsworthy." I spit back. "Goldsworthy…catchy." Stephanie smiles. Her smile's cute. After some talking, we're really alike. "Yeah, so my favorite author is JK Rowling." Stephanie explains, after we walk out of lunch. "Mine too!" I cheer. She smiles, I smirk. Stephanie was wearing a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her friend, Sylvia Tackett is a stupid Blondie who has not a thought her in stupid brain, but Stephanie is so smart. "So, you're 15?" Sylvia asked. "Yeah…" I answer. "Oh Stephanie's 14, she skipped a grade. I'm um…um…" Sylvia answers. "15. You're 15 Sylvia." Stephanie answers. I laugh as the three of us walk into 5th period.

**Earlier That Morning, Julia's POV**

I walk to Degrassi, glad that the stupid uniform rule's over. With a Escape The Fate shirt, and black leggings, and I'm ready. I kiss Hunter as I see him, and notice he's taller, since I've seen him back in June, going to Florida with his grandparents. "Hey Julia!" Hunter greeted, and kissed me back. "Hey, guess what's today!" I start. "Um…our anniversary since meeting each other _14_ years ago!" Hunter guessed. "Yeah! 14 years…" I trail off. "Can you believe it's been 14 years?" Hunter answers, and we walk down the hall. This year, we're seniors at Degrassi.

**Julia's POV**

"Hunter, do you think my Dad knows about us wanting to 'do it' soon?" I asked, whispering. Hunter shrugged, and I sighed. I sat on his bed, and he put his arm around me. The lights were off, and he I kissed him. He kissed me back, and we ended up laying down on his bed. "Too soon." Hunter whispers, but I take his skull shirt off. Eventually, our clothes are off, we're kissing, and we gave each other something, we could _never_ take back.

"_Julia!" a 17 year old boy yelled, running towards me. "What?" I ask, in deep irritation. "Protection you idiot!" the boy yells, and I realize it's Nicholas, my dream Nick. "Oh god, you're right!" I sigh, hugging him. "What if I'm…" I start, but can't finish. "Pregnant…Hunter loves you. He's you're partner in crime. And hey, at least you didn't get pregnant at 13 like Jordan. You're 17…" Nick adds._

"_Yeah, you're right." I sigh. Nick and I talk for what seems years, but really only a few minutes. "When you need me, I'll be there. I've watched over you all of your life Jules." Nick whispers. "I feel stalked…" I tease, and we both smirk. "Love you." Nick says, and fades away._

In the morning, the first thing I do is to call Allison. "Hey Allison, you're an adult and stuff, could you buy me a pregnancy test?" I asked. Allison, already 3 months pregnant. "Sure, wait…why?" Allison asked. "I lost my V-card, forgot protection, probably pregnant." I shortly explain. "Oh, ok." Allison replies, and hangs up.

**January, 2030, Zac's POV**

Stephanie, sweet Stephanie. She's been over my house a few times, and we finally started dating on New Year's, and Mom and Dad wants to meet her parents. I put on a black button down shirt, and set the table. Julia comes downstairs, and talks to Allison on the phone. Julia told me how she thought she was pregnant, since she had sex with Hunter back in September. Thankfully, she's _not_ pregnant.

The door rang, and Mom answered it. I walk up to the door, following Mom, and I see Stephanie's parents. "Hi! I'm Clare Goldsworthy, Zac's mom!" Mom greets. "Hi, I'm Ariel Fitzgerald, and this is my husband, Mark." Ariel greeted.

**Clare's POV**

_Mark Fitzgerald._ I thought, in surprise. Next to Ariel, was Fitz standing next to her. "Hi Clare." Fi-Mark greeted. "Hi Fi-Mark." I said back. I guided them in, and we ate dinner. Eli wasn't very nice, but he was good enough. Stephanie and Zac kissed bye, and she walked off. I smiled, and waited for my friends from high school to come. Julia, Zac, and Ethan were going to Eli's parent's house, to sleep over.

After a few hours, Adam, Fiona, Jenna, KC, Owen, Dave, Alli, Drew, Connor, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Katie, Marisol and a lot others came, and we all sat down. I dug out a CD, and placed it in the PS8 **(A/N: Future version of the PlayStation 8) **and pressed play.

"_Whatever It Takes, I know I could make it through!" _The background sang. _"Hey! I missed you so much! How was Spring Break in Florida?" _Katie comes in, talking to Marisol. The screen fades, to me and Eli, when I yelled at him. _"Did three months mean NOTHING? Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A YEAR to get over your ex. Did you ever love me at all?" _Jsake comes, and says, _"And...scene!" _and he grabs me while I argue back. I smiled at the movie, watching our teenage life.

**Zac's POV**

Stephanie, Sylvia and I hung out at Stephanie's and I went home. I found Julia and Hunter, on the couch, watching a movie, having a good time. I sat down with them, and watched the movie. A few hours later, I woke up to Julia, guiding me to my bad. "Julia?" I asked, my eyesight blurry. "Yeah. Just taking you to your bed. "Yep it's me. Zac, guess what!" Julia loudly whispered. "What?" I asked. "I'm pregnant." Julia answered, with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I want you guys to decide, LONG CHAPTERS or SHORT CHAPTERS. I'm putting an effort to make longer, <strong>

**more interesting chapters, so it's taking me a little longer to update. I'll update alot sooner though, if I write long chatpters.**

**If you guys want to make my day, PLEASE review! I was thinking about writing a horror/romance/humor fanfiction, so if you'd **

**to read about that, tell me in a review, and if you'd like, suggest a name! Thanks and shoutouts to reviewers. **


	19. You Make Me Feel

**Hi guys! I don't have any big announnements this time, except thanks JJ288 and Degrassistar. JJ288, you're right, when you review, I smile, so let's keep the smile chain going ;) and your welcome Degrassistar! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi, or You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship. I own the made up characters that came into the story, and the main plotline, but actual Degrassi references are made. Ok, well enjoy!**

**No POV**

Ethan hopped down the stairs, now 4 years old, and walked up to his Mom. "Mommy, could we play a game tonight?" Ethan asked, staring at his Mom, his ice blue eyes twinkling. "Sure honey. Now, mommy has to make lunch." Clare answered, and Ethan walked away, satisfied.

Clare walked to the kitchen, and made 10 sandwiches, and some lemonade. Around 4, Julia and Zac came in, complaining about something. "Hello to you too. My day was great, what about yours? Thanks for asking." Clare teases, and they kiss her hi. "Zac says that I should get an abortion!" Julia answered, and gasped as soon as she said it. "Abortion? For what?" Clare asked. "Damn your busted!" Zac burst out laughing, pausing for breathe. "Um…Mom…you're going to be a grandma…again." Julia confessed.

"Julia Clara Goldsworthy…you are- no this is- um there will-…congratulations!" Clare gave in, and hugged her daughter. Julia pointed towards Hunter, who just walked in the door. "Well, Meyers numero uno." Julia started, now that she's studying Italian, French and Spanish as part of her Around The World Grade 12 class. "Meyers numero due." Hunter added, pointing at Julia, and moved his hand down towards her stomach. "Nombre Meyers trois." Julia whispered, Hunter not knowing she's pregnant.

"Aw! _Love in any language. Straight from the heart. Pulls us all together, never apart. And once we learn to speak it, all the world will here. Love in any language, fluently spoken here."_ Zac sang, and Julia smirked. "Well, Julia, I need to tell you something." Hunter whispered, and they went up to her room. "What's up?" Julia starts, sitting on her bed. "I'm moving. California. My grandparents think that Toronto's too cold, so they're moving down south. My grandpa already got a job in Disney." Hunter explained.

"Hunter, we could get this through. You turn 18 next year, an adult." Julia answers back. "But Julia! I don't want to be de-attached from who of my family would take me in. Ok?" Hunter angrily says. "Fine then. We're done. Have fun with all the hot beach girls." Julia replies back, and tells Hunter to leave.

**Julia's POV**

Two whole freaking months. With the morning sickness, and all, I wish I've stopped Hunter from moving. We'd text and talk, but never talk about love. Allison after all did go to college, pregnant. She goes to University Of California, in Los Angeles, and talks to Hunter a lot, _in person_. It's Saturday, and Allison's flying up to meet me. I ran to the bathroom, throwing up, and I heard Allison's squeaky voice ring through my ears. "Jules!" Allison shrieked, hugging me, but backed away, realizing I just finished a barf bomb.

"Ew…" Allison whispered, and took out plane tickets. "What's this?" I asked, staring at it. "Two plane tickets to LA. You're meeting Hunter, he doesn't know, and telling him." Allison starts. She packs my bags in less than 5 minutes, and dragged me out the door. After a long plane ride, she took me to an old cemetery. "Why the hell are we here?" I asked, looking at the graves. "Shut up and look." Allison instructed, and I saw Hunter sitting next to a grave, talking to the grave. He smiled, giggled, sighed, looked angry, and Allison taps me. "You know…he's still mental, but not much anymore." Allison whispers. "Really? How do you know?" I asked.

Over the weekends, when I leave, he would act differently. He can basically control it." Allison explained. "Oh…" I reply back. "Julia, Hunter loves you. But he wants to stick with his family. You have your family close to you." Allison added. "SO? MY MOM IS A RELIGIOUS GOOD GIRL FREAK, MY DAD'S A EMO BIPOLAR WRITER, ONE OF MY BROTHER'S WHERE DEPRESSED FOR LIKE A YEAR WHEN HIS GIRLFRIEND DIED, AND MY OTHER BROTHER DOESN'T HAVE A CARE IN THE WORLD! You want that life? Take it!" I yelled, a little mad for some reason.

"Shut up!" Allison ordered, and we saw Hunter laugh. Rain starts, and I feel a drop on me. I see Hunter cry, and I walk up to him. "I love you." I whisper, and sit next to him, rain pouring all over us. Hunter looked around, then noticed me sitting next to him. "I love you too Julia…JULIA!" Hunter exclaimed, falling back. "Yeah, Julia Clara Goldsworthy. The one that's loves Hunter Charlesworth Meyers since pre-school." I giggle.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked. "Um…well…do you wanna be a Dad?" I started. "Well, depends." Hunter shrugged. "Hey Daddy Meyers!" I squeak. "DADDY MEYERS?" Hunter yells back. "Surprise!" I exclaim. We kissed each other, and Allison came, and we went to Applebee's for dinner.

**Eli's POV**

"I so love you." I repeat to Clare, for the millionth time. "I know." Clare smiles. "Mommy! You promised to play a game with me, _two months ago_!" Ethan complained, carrying Monopoly Electronic Banking. "Ok let's play." Clare answers. I stand up, but she pulls me down. "You're playing too, Eli." Clare says. I sigh, and grab the blue card. Clare grabbed the purple one, and Ethan grabbed the green one. After an hour, I yell "No way! I'm _not_ paying you 7M for rent! Who pays that much?" Clare scoffs, and lunges for my card. "You landed on my property! Yes you will pay!" Clare argued back. I grabbed the rule book, and read it. "It says it here!" I argued, and Clare read it. "No it doesn't!" Clare replied.

**Zac's POV**

Back To The Past Dance. The year 2011-2012. Dad let me borrow his clothes from High School, and I put them on. Wearing black skinny jeans, black dress shirt, black converse with my auburn hair in Dad's version, with his messy hair and floppy bangs. "I _really_ regret asking my Dad to borrow his clothes." I whisper to Stephanie, who was wearing a red blouse, black leggings, and red converse.

"Why? You look hot." Stephanie complemented. We walked into Degrassi, and Stephanie was by my side the whole time. I followed her to the drinks, talking to friends, and I really love her. If she died, I would try suicide again, and mean it. I can't lose someone else I love, because I was careless to watch over her. "Zac, you can go now." Stephanie whispered, walking into the bathroom. I waited outside the door, ready for anything. "I'm good." I reply.

Karaoke time was coming, and Alex called out my name. "And now's our Star Football Player, Zac Goldsworthy, and president of the math club, Stephanie Fitzgerald!" Alex announced. We walked on the stage, and I looked at the lyrics. 2011 music.

"_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na"_

Stephanie sang.

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

I sang, remembering when I sang with Jordan when we were younger.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

She's beautiful. Perfect. Her blonde hair-no! Brown hair, she has brown hair!

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You, you make me feel that_

Smart, intelligent, pretty. Jordan Fitzgerald-Stephanie Oviedo- what's her name?

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

I sang to Stephanie, staring into her brown eyes.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

I love Stephanie Oviedo, no! Jordan Fitzgerald! Ugh, her name's Stephanie Fitzgerald.

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

As the song ended, I looked at Stephanie. "I love you Jordan Fitzgerald." I smirked. "Who's Jordan?" Stephanie asked. _Who's Jordan?_

**Do you guys see what's up with Zac? What do you think Jordan will say now? If you want to suggest couple names, like Hunter and Julia/Zac and Stephanie/Allison and Tyson, suggest it in a review, because I'm empty for couple names. 4 Review for update! Thanks guys! Just hit the blue review button, write ANYTHING (Not seriously the word anything though, but if you'd like to, go ahead) and review! Gracias!**


	20. Hate To Be Cliche

**Hi guys! THANKS SO much to cant-help-but-love-degrassi, JJ288 and Degrassistar. I got a PM from someone, complimenting on this story, so that counts as a review! And thanks cant-help-but-love-degrassi fror being the 40th reviewer! I do not own any of the songs included in this chapter. Some past characters are being mentioned, or comes back in action in this chapter. Longest chapter EVER for me! BOOOOYYYYAAAHHHH! (Go Adam!) Hope you guys enjoy, here's chapter 20 of The Rest Of Our Lives**

**Zac's POV**

"Sorry, wrong name. I love you Stephanie Oviedo." I correct myself, and Stephanie stared at me, with a confused face. "My last name's Fitzgerald, and _who's_ Jordan?" Stephanie replies, and I freak out. Damn! I messed up their names. "God I'm so sorry! I love you Stephanie Fitzgerald." I finally say correctly. "I love you too." Stephanie smiles.

"_You love me right?"_ A beautiful voice said in my mind. I ignored it, and Stephanie was saying something as we walked off the stage. _"You said you'll always love me. You love me right?"_ The majestic voice repeated. I shrugged it off, and tried to concentrate on Stephanie. _"Zac, you could never replace me if you love me. Are you replacing me? I love you, and I know that you love me. You'll never replace me, right?" _The voice comes back. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, looking at _Stephanie._

"What? Ok fine, I was just asking if you'd like to dance." Stephanie replied, and stomped off. What the heck did I just do? I walked over to Alex, who was making out with Diana, his longest girlfriend ever. "Alexander _Samantha_ Ruiz, I just accidentaly told Stephanie to shut up, and now she's mad." I greet. Diana looks at me, and pulls away from Alex. "I'll go talk to her." Diana says, and walks off.

Alex sighs, and looks over at me. "Seriously? During a make-out session?" Alex sighs. "That's all you two do. Make out." I shrug. "No we don't!" Alex argued. "Yeah, you do." I reply. "So? Jealous? You're good girl, smart ass girlfriend doesn't like to make out? Or sex? Yeah, I know you want to." Alex growls.

"Shut the heck up." I growl back. "Nope." Alex replies. I punched his stomach, and Alex lunges for my mouth, giving a hard punch. I fell to the ground, covering my mouth, the blood pouring. Marus comes in, and kicks my stomach. I start coughing, and could hear the crowd go quiet, as the stared at us. Alex laughed, and kneeled next to me, then he got up, and jumped on me.

My coughing thickens, as the blood from my mouth makes it hard to breathe. "Zac!" I could hear Stephanie yell. Some of my football friends, like Christian, (Julia's ex) Tyler, Greg, OJ, Colmon **(A/N: Same as Colman or Colmen, but one of my best guy friends (I'm a girl) is spelled like that with a O, so in the honor of Colmon! Also, the Colmon in this story doesn't mean this is how my Colmon is like, but similar.) **and Will. I heard punches, and screams, but the blood got to me, and I could hear Stephanie yell at Alex and Marcus and other boys who joined in.

**Julia's POV, Orlando, Florida, Applebees**

I sat on my seat, laughing as Hunter was telling us something about his school. "So Julia's what did your Mom say about you going to Florida in the last minute?" Hunter asked. "Crap." I whisper, biting my tongue. No one's ever noticed me biting, and Allison once noticed, but told me not to.

I could feel the blood pour into my mouth, and I tasted as good as usual. Hunter and I were sharing sodas, and I had some of the coke. When I was done, and asked Allison something. Hunter jumped, and examined the straw. "Is that blood on your straw? Julia…" Hunter gasps. He looks at me, as I blush. "Open up and say ah." Hunter demanded. "No!" I argued, and closed my mouth. Next thing I knew, Hunter had my mouth open, examined the bite marks that I just did. Blood was still going, and he just observed. "Oh my god…" he manages to say.

"Julia? Biting?" Allison asked. "Yes, I'm sorry. I've been doing it all my life, and it feels good. "So why do I find out about this _now?"_ Hunter asks, sipping on his soda. "Um…" I blush.

I waved Hunter bye, and he promised to come back to Toronto with his grandparents, since they spoil them to death. We kissed, and I got in my plane. As soon as I got home, I was welcomed by Mom and Dad, playing Monopoly, with Ethan passed out on the couch. "No! 7M is _too _much!" Dad argued. "No it isn't. just hand me your card!" Mom complained.

"Hi guys. What are you doing? Where's Zac?" I greeted, and Mom hugged me. "Hey honey. Where were you?" Mom asked. "Um…Florida." I replied. "Florida…wait Florida! What were you doing in Florida?" Mom yelled. "I had some business to do down south, but don't worry, I'm fine." I assure her. "Ok…where's Zac?" Dad asked. I shrugged, and called him. No answer. "Oh, at the dance. You know what? I'm gonna go over there, love ya!" I wave bye.

I drive over to Degrassi, and walk in. I stare at the ambulance, who was putting a boy into a gurney. "Wow." I gasp. Then, April Moreno-Martin walked up to me. "Wow, did you hear what happened?" April asked. "What?" I ask. "Well, this 10th grader punched another 10th grader, and it turned into a fight. Um… it was Tack and Lex, well I think those were the names. But Tack punched Lex, and Lex punched Tack in the mouth. Blood…lots of it. Then Tack was ganged up on, and was kicked and pushed. Eventually, he started coughing blood. Coughing blood! So there's this girl, Tiffany, who yelled at Lex and the others, and beat up Lex's ass. It certainly was LMFAO and LOL worthy!" April exclaimed.

Tack…Lex…Tiffany…oh my god! Zac! Alex! Stephanie! I ran to the ambulance, and saw Zac's unconscious, bloody body. Then I saw Alex, with a black eye, and a few bruises, his mouth split, laughing and smiling. April caught up with me. "Wait, is that your brother?" April asked. "Yep." I sigh, and run home, with April following. I barge into the house.

"NO! Give me back my 7M! Cheater!" Dad yelled, as Mom was using his bank card. "It's not cheating! It's the rules!" Mom argues back. "No! No it isn't!" Dad replied. "Aunt Clare? Is that you?" April asked. Mom looked over at April, and gasped. "April Martin! I haven't seen you in forever! How's your parents?" Mom greeted. "Aunt Clare? Wait…Martin?" Dad adds. "Oh, Eli, this is April,_ Imogen and Jake's daughter._" Mom introduced. "Forget that, Zac's in the hospital!" I yell, and we hurry to the hospital.

After some waiting, Zac came out. His lip had multiple stiches, and he was limping. "What the hell happened?" Dad asked, looking at Zac. "I don't wanna talk about it, let's go home." Zac groaned, and went home.

**2 Weeks Later, **_**Hunter's**_** POV**

I can't ask. But I should. But she'll be embarrassed. When we broke up, she was still shy about singing. I can't ask her to sing a simple song. Or could I? I walked up to Julia on my first day back, and I smirked. "Hunter!" Julia greeted. "Hey honey. Do you want to um…perform in the talent show with me? I can play guitar, you can sing, let's do it!" I ask. "Ok. Sure, let's practice for Friday." Julia sets. I smiled, and her green emerald eyes lit up. God I love her eyes!

**Zac's POV**

"I'm so sorry…about your ass!" Alex laughs, as everyone laughs. I sigh. How could my best friend go to my enemy? I go to the Degrassi radio, as I'm being interviewed today. Lilli Torres was there, smiling, and I sat in front of her. "And welcome back to the Degrassi radio! I'm Lilli Torres, and I'm here with star football player, Zac Goldsworthy!" Lilli introduced. "Say hi Zac." Lilli said. "Hi Zac!" I joke. "No silly, to the audience!" Lilli adds. "Hi to the audience!" I giggle.

After a while of boring questions, Lilli asks an important question. "Any secrets you wanna spill?" I thought hundreds of things, and one secret really came to mind. "There are people who don't give a crap about others, thinking that they're perfect. Well, hate to be cliché, but no one's perfect. You all know Alex Ruiz? Well, you should know his full name is Alexander _SAMANTHA _Ruiz! Samantha!" I confessed, everyone around my laughing. Alex would be furious the school knows this know.

"Oh! That's not all! Alex was gay! He was in love with guys for like 2 years, before he used Diana Sanchez as a rebound just to get over dudes. He admitted it to me that all they do is make out, and he doesn't love her! _Sorry_ Diana!" I admit, using an emphasis on sorry. "So, feels good to spill out your best friend's most personal secret?" Lilli asked. "I didn't. I spilled my _ex_- best friend's secrets." I corrected her. "Well there you have it Degrassi, Zac Goldsworthy!" Lilli announces, we hug, and I leave.

At home, I walk in on my Mom arguing with Dad. "Zac, we _really_ need to talk." Mom greeted, as they noticed me. "Ok, sure, shoot." I replied. "I don't want you seeing or talking to Stephanie Fitzgerald." Dad bursts. "DAD!" I yell, standing up. "Eli!" Mom yells at the same time. "Zac! Her father's a menace!" Dad argues. "So? What the hell does that have to do with Stephanie!" I ask. "Don't use that language!" Mom snapped back. Is she like on two sides? "Zac, I'm serious!" Dad argued. "I am too!" I yelled, and stomped upstairs.

**Friday Night, Degrassi, Julia's POV**

I stumbled into the auditorium, with Allison encouraging me. She flew north from Florida to see us perform. I gasped, as I looked at Zac and Stephanie singing.

"I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways

I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way

I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend

I'll be so faaaaa-ar up

We dont give a fuuuh-uh-uck

Welcome to the danger zone

Step into the fantasy

You are not invited to the other side of sanity

They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut

Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot"

Zac started. They sang the duet, then Mr. Simpson walked up. "And now is Julia Goldsworthy, singing a duet with guitar player Hunter Meyers." We stumbled onto the stage, and Hunter started playing.

"The sky is breaking up Jim." Hunter started.

"Inform my next kin. 

There's a storm on my horizon.

And I think I'm walking…" I sang. Hunter smirked, and concentrated on playing the song.

"Now it's outside of my hands.

I've never felt so free.

So less in command.

So totally guided by chance…" We sang together.

We waited a while to sing, with Hunter smirking at me, his brown eyes chocolaty, playing his guitar.

"The sky is breaking up Jim." Hunter started.

"Inform my next kin. 

There's a storm on my horizon.

And I think I'm walking…" Hunter sang this time. The song ended, and we walked off. After some more performances, we won!

**Zac's POV**

"Zac! Zac!" Stephanie yelled, chasing after me, Monday morning. "What?" I ask. "Alex. You ruined him." Stephanie answers, and drags me to his locker. I found Alex, leaning on his locker. It had things written in Sharpie like "Hey, you should call me sometime, I'm a guy, dork!" "I wrote this in pink, so it'll remind you of your gayness." "Wanna sleep with Zac? Gay loser." "Damn I fucking hate you!" and other hurtful things.

Alex had bags under his eyes, and I examined what's left of my old best friend. "Alex…" I let out. "What the hell do you want? Ready to say anything else about me? I'm transferring anyways…" Alex groaned. "I'm sorry." I apologize. "I don't want your freaking apologies. Get the hell away from me." Alex answers. "Alex, I bet Zac regrets what happened." Stephanie adds. "Oh does he? So why the heck did you tell everyone that I was gay. You swore you would never tell anyone…but you did. To EVERYONE!" Alex cried. "When did I promise that?" I asked. Alex sighed, and looked at me.

**Flashback in Alex's POV**

_Zac walked in to my house, ready to play video games. I cried, and Zac comforted me. "Zac, can I tell you something? But you have to swear, that you'll never tell anyone this." I cried. "Sure. I swear." Zac answers. "I'm gay. I love guys. For all I know, I could love you." I told Zac. "Ok, no one will hear from me." Zac promises._

**End Of Flashback**

"Oh…" I look down at my feet. "Yeah, oh." Alex replies. "Friends?" I ask. "Friends." Alex gives in, and we hug. "Aww! You guys hugged and made up!" Stephanie lets out, and we burst out laughing.

**June, 2030. Julia's POV**

Graduation day. I put on my cap and gown, and I'm valedictorian. "Ugh, I look like a cow." I complain. Mom fixes my hair, and sighs. "You know, early labor is common in the family…" Mom adds. "What?" I ask, combing my dark brown hair. "I gave birth a 5 months, my Mom gave birth to me and your aunt Darcy at 5 months." Mom explained. "Oh…" I reply.

At Degrassi, all of my family and friends were here, watching. Uncles: Jake, Adam, Spinner, KC, Drew and others. Aunts: Fiona, Imogen, Jenna, KC, Bianca and others. And lots of relatives. Out in the blazing sun, Mr. Simpson called me up to the podium.

"Today's the day. The last eighteen years of our lives, everything we've accomplished, everything we've been through, has led us to today. Just four years ago, all of us were awkward pre-teens ready to embark on the long journey of High School. Fours years is a long time, but it seems like it all just happened yesterday. Elementary school, middle school, high school; it all feels like it happened in a flash. Twelve years of school, eighteen years of life - and just one day to graduate." I start.

"Some of you guys have lived here your entire lives. Some of you guys are absolutely dying to get out of this town. But I'll tell you right now, there's nowhere else I would have rather went to high school than Degrassi." I continue.

"I can't tell you how blessed I feel, how much I appreciate, growing up with you guys. And I can readily say I am proud to be a part of the Class of 2030. I am proud to call every one of you a member of my class. We have been a part of each other's lives for the past four, eight, and for some, eighteen, years. And today, in one single day, we finally move on." I go on.

"I'm not going to say my high school experience was perfect. I'm not going to say that I didn't have some regrets, or missed opportunities. Every one of us went through the good times and the rough patches. But I wouldn't trade my high school experience for anything else. Everything that has happened to us, everything we have been through, has made us into who we are today. And it's these experiences, these life lessons, that we will take with us into the next step of our lives. Whether your high school experience was the greatest in the world, or if it was something that wasn't quite ideal, when we leave here today." I cry, and the crowd claps.

"And now I present the 12th grade class of 2030! Katie Marie Aaron." Mr. Simpson started. Eventually, she gets to the G's. "Julia Clara Goldsworthy." He called. I walked up, and received my diploma. Then, M's. "Hunter Charlesworth Meyers. April Imogen Martin." He called, and one at a time.

"And now, I present the graduated class of 2030!" Mr. Simpson, and he motioned us to throw our caps. We celebrated, and Hunter kissed me. He ran up to the stage, and got everyone's attention. "Everyone, I want to say a lot of things right now. But, Julia I love you." He starts.

"I remember the first time I met you. I bet you do too. I remember the exact order of events when we met." Hunter continued. I do too Hunter, I do too.

_I took my seat and stared at the boy sitting in front of me. He had dark brown hair, nice light skin, huge smirk on his face, and beautiful chocolaty eyes. "Hey there." He finally said, as I flinched to his voice. "H-hi." I squeaked. I nervously looked down at my Dead Hand T-shirt, feeling embarrassed. "So you like Dead Hand?" he asked. "Yeah, I love them. My dad and I listen to the same music. I'm Julia. Julia Goldsworthy." I answered. "Cool. I'm Hunter Meyers. So Julia, have a lot of gold?" Hunter replied. "Yeah I have a lot of it!" I teased._

"Will you marry me?" Hunter asked, kneeling, and the crowd looks over at me. "Yes! Gosh yes!" I cry, and he runs up to me, and places the ring on my finger. We kiss, and Allison walks over to us. "Let Junter live on forever!" Allison cheered. "Junter?" I asked, looking at her. "Yeah! Julia-ulia+unter=Junter!" she tried to explain. I laughed, and hugged my best friend. We party, and I look back at Degrassi, seeing it's plaque, with Allison and Hunter's shoulders around me.

"Well Degrassi, thanks for all the hell of drama you thrown in my way, and…that's sculpted me to who I am." I say, and Allison smiles. Then, everyone cheers for me to sing. "What? Ok!" I agree. Nothing comes to mind, until the catchy song Mom taught me before preschool.

"Whatever it takes,

I know I can make it through

If i hold out,

I know I can make it through

Be the best (Be the best i can, and i say to you)

Whatever it takes (I know I can make it)

I know I can make it

I know I can make it through"

I sing, after a few verses, I hop off the stage, by a man in a suit. "Are you Julia Goldsworthy?" he asks. "Yep why?" I reply. "Well, I want to record a demo with you, your voice is amazing. Also, Hunter Meyers as a guitarist. You guys can make it big." He explains. "Sure! HUNTER! We're gonna be famous!" I cheer. "Way to show your excitement, green eyes." Hunter replies. We cheer, and I spend my last few hours at Degrassi.

**Zac's POV, July**

I walk downstairs, to Julia cheering, screaming, and calling everyone she knows. "What?" I ask. "I got in! I got into the University of Toronto! I can pursue my writing career!" Julia exclaims. Having two extremely good writers as parents can come in handy. "Nice! Congrats!" I praise. "Thanks! I gotta go tell Hunter." She answers, and runs off.

I smirked and walked to The Dot, across the street. Stephanie told me she was having breakfast there. "Hey Fitzgerald." I greet. "Hey Goldsworthy." She replies. I sat next to her, and she looked over at me. "Zac…do you wanna tell me something you've never told me?" Stephanie asked. "Well, what would that be?" I asked, taking a sip of her mocha. "Alex…he told me that a loved one died a few years ago…care to explain?" She questioned. "Ok, let's go for a walk, abonded church. **(Yeah! The abounded church is even where Eli's kid hangout! Let the church last forever, lol) **

We sit on a ledge, and I look over at Stephanie. "Well, I was 14 years old. I was dating Jordan Oviedo, and we had a daughter. Our daughter was barely 2 months old. At a Degrassi dance, someone shot Jordan, 3 times, they couldn't save her, her lungs stopped working, she died. I was stuck as a single dad. I gave Isabella away, 2 weeks later…and little Bella turns 2 in November." I explained, and broke down crying. "I'm sorry Zac." Stephanie whispered.

Over the next few weeks, it's been getting great, until Stephanie started acting strange. "Zac, why not?" Stephanie asks, for like the millionth time. "No! I'm not having sex with another one of my girlfriends until we're married!" I complain. "Well…let's fix that then…" Stephanie whispered. "What? No!" I yelled. "Fine then." Stephanie gave in, and walked away.

I followed after her, and looked at her. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "I get it Zac. You're not over your ex. You're just using me." Stephanie whispered. "Stephanie, Jordan's dead." I answer. "I know. Can we just take a break? For a while?" Stephanie asked. "Fine." I agreed, and stomped into my room.

"Why do you have to ruin my life? Why did I even have to meet you? What the hell even happened to Nalani? Thank god you're DEAD! I want _nothing _to do with you!" I yelled, and threw the picture of Isabella, Jordan and me at the hospital. "I fucking hate you!" I added, stepping on the picture.

**Do you guys want this story to end when Ethan graduates High School, or would that be too long of a story. Like I said, longer chapters from now on, probably as long as this one, or a little less. Should I end this story with Zac graduating, or Ethan graduating, you pick. Oh! Thanks JJ288 for giving me an awesome and official couple name for Julia and Hunter! Mentioned by Allison in the graduation scene. **

**Huge kudos to anyone that can figuere out the name of the song Julia and Hunter sang, what episode it was in, what season, and describe the scene!**

**I FINALLY finished updating my profile, and character pics of Julia, Zac, Stephanie, Ethan, Hunter, Allison, Eli and Clare are posted, so check it out! Hey, PM me while seeing if ya could!**

**YAY! Degrassi Season 11 part 2 airs on FEBRUARY 24TH! I repeat, FEBRUARY 24TH. The episode is called Underneath It All and:**

The title of this episode is named after the song "Underneath It All" by No new characters will be replacing the graduated seniors in the opening will mark the first appearance of Tori, Zig and Stohn has said on his Twitter that this episode will be screened in the United States and Canada simultaneously, and all episodes will be like that for the rest of the will be aired as an hour-long episode **may**be the first appearance of Imogen's parents.

**Go to /degrassi and find the trailer there, or go on youtube, and look it up! The main characters mentioned so far are: Tori, Zig, Maya, Eli, Imogen, Fiona, Katie, Marisol, Drew, Jake, Clare, Adam, Alli, Dave, KC, Jenna and alot others! Watch Teennick or MuchMusic on Friday, February 24th at 8 pm to see it! **

**Few, I felt like a commercial maker. I'm supposed to make a commercial for one of my favorite shows for Technology at school (7th grader here!) and enjoy! Wow, long author's note, and here's the end of my rambling! Review!**


	21. New Happenings

**Hola people! Thanks cant-help-but-love-degrassi, Degrassistar and JJ288 for reviewing! Updates for Degrassi Season 11:**

**"New Degrassi episodes start Monday, Feb. 20, at 9pm et, with the premiere of Underneath it All, pt. 1. Another new episode, Underneath it All, pt. 2 will air Friday, Feb. 24 at 9pm et, and from then on, new episodes will premiere on Fridays at 9pm et. ****Leading up to the premiere, the Degrassi cast will host five "Party with Degrassi" events across the U.S., giving fans an exclusive sneak peek of the new season. ****The screening parties will be held in Los Angeles, New York, Chicago, and Minneapolis, with the fifth city to be determined by the fans. Starting this weekend, fans will be able to vote on the fifth city using the Degrassi Facebook page." **

**Trailer for Season 11.5: .com/shows/degrassi When you're there, look around, and a video player labeled: **Coming in 2012. New Degrassi episodes are coming in 2012! **A commercial might play, but then**** the trailer airs. It should start off with Imogen yelling, "Somebody Pinch Me!" and she's wearing blue, then it says NEW YEAR in yellow. When the episode airs on February 20th, I'll post a link for those who have to wait forever for them to air where they live. Teennick usually posts the episode on it's website, but I don't know it they're doing that. Also, watch Degrassi Year Book, to watch Justin Kelly's 6 favorite dance episodes (Dead And Gone Pt.2, Drop The World Pt. 2, All Falls Down Pt. 2, etc.) and stuffs. Also, go to / (recommended to me from Degrassistar, I stared at the pictures, they're ALL surpringly attractive!) and .com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity for updates on Degrassi. Well, enjoy Chapter 21!**

**July, Zac's POV**

"Come on! The starlight dance, please Zac, I'm going." Stephanie begged, an hour away from the starlight dance starting. "Ok, I'll go, and when you wanna leave, by all means, let's go!" I add. Stephanie giggled, and left to get ready. Alex came over, and I shooed him out. "I'm going to a dance!" I reply, and slam the door. I fixed my tie, and said bye to Mom and Dad, and drove my new Honda Civic, and drove to the Fitzgerald. I greeted Mr. Fitzgerald, and waited for Stephanie. Walking down the stairs, was Stephanie, wearing a short red but elegant dress, with black low tops, and her hair flowing, down loose. "Holy Crap…" I gazed, and kissed her. "My lady." I started, and we held hands, and I opened the car door for her. I drove to a hotel, where the dance was.

We partied, and I stuck by Stephanie the whole time. "Zac, I can't anymore." Stephanie whispered, while I was talking to OJ about the new season. "What?" I asked, turning over her. Her beautiful was dug into her hands, and you can hear crying. "I can't. Zac, you do realize that you're scary, over-protective, and we're too different." Stephanie repeated. "How do I scare you?" I questioned. "The fight at the dance, attempting suicide, that was all over Toronto, 'Did you hear it? Zac Goldsworthy, the star football player for the Panther attempted suicide!' and you acting like I'm your dead ex….well I'm not!" Stephanie yelled. "I know you are." I whispered. "I'M STEPHANIE! STEF-A-KNEE!" She yelled even louder. "I'm done. We're done." She whispered, and ran away. "Stephanie!" I yelled after her, following in her direction.

She went inside my Honda, and sat in the passenger seat, crying. "Steph, honey." I comforted. "I'm not your honey. Stop it, we're over. Don't you get it? We're not meant to be together…we're too different." Stephanie argued. I laughed, at the cliché. "Wow, any other melodramatic cliché about to knock my head off?" I teased. "I'm serious." Stephanie whispered, and left the car. She's serious. I look up, to see a truck just about crashing into me…and the world gets blurry, and I'm left sitting in my seat, unconscious.

**At The Hospital, No POV**

After finding out what happened, Stephanie ran to the hospital. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, and sighed. "What happened? Is he ok?" Stephanie asked, and Eli nodded, and pointed at the room. "Zac? What happened?" Stephanie started, looking at her broken ex. "Um…as you left, a drunk ass driver crashed into my car. But… I did save something." Zac croaked, looking at Stephanie, holding a little picture of them together. Stephanie lunged for the picture, and threw it away. "No…no…Zac! I don't want to date you!" Stephanie yelled, and started to walk out the door. "Please, please don't leave me." Zac begged, holding onto Stephanie. "I'm sorry. We're done. There's nothing left between us. I'm sorry…enjoy the rest of your summer." Stephanie ended the conversation, left Zac's grip, and left the hospital, leaving a broken 16 year old boy.

**September, Ethan's POV**

"Just _please_ keep your phone with you at all times in your backpack. If anything bad happens, call me, even if an emergency." Mommy repeated for the 10th time, literally 10th. Zac laughed, looking at us. "Mom! You're gonna drown that kid with protection! Let him live a little!" Zac giggled. Julia came downstairs with a lot of suitcases, with Dad kissing and hugging her. Julia had a boy, Nicholas Elijah Meyers. "Zac, take your meds." Mom ordered, and Zac did so. Today, is my first day of school. Now 5 years old, I feel like I can do anything!

I said bye to Julia, and walked into the car, with my backpack, and I waited for Mommy to drive. I walked into the classroom, overwhelmed by all the kids there. I walked to where I saw my name, thanks to Julia, I can read and write my name. I sat down, and fiddled with my hands. "Get out of my seat." A big boy ordered. "I'm sorry stupid ass, but this is MY seat." I answered, with a smirk. The boy gasped, and ran to the teacher. What did I do? "Ethan, is it true you said bad words?" Mrs. Wetherbee asked. "No." I replied, confused. "What did you say _exactly?_" Ms. Wetherbee asked. "I'm sorry stupid ass, but this is my seat." I repeated.

"Ethan, stupid and ass are bad words, time-out time." Ms. Wetherbee replies. "But my family says it _all_ the time!" I complain. "They do?" She asked, creepily. "No, I was just lying. I'm sorry. Miss, where will I accept my punishment for lying and saying curse words?" I lie, realizing a plan I can use this school. Zac told me about Teacher's pets, where they're perfect angels, and when they're caught in trouble, they can usually get away with it! There's this year's technic…

**Julia's POV**

"Allison, I can't believe you waited for me and Hunter to graduate to go to college." I repeat, walking into the dorm with Allison. "Well, I wanted to hang out with my engaged best friends, and husband." Allison replied. I'm 18, Hunter's 18, Allison's 22, and Tyson is 22 also. "So, we're sharing dorms! Yay! With…" Allison cheered, and stared at our dorm assignments. "April Martin and Kyra Grace." Allison said, and I wondered about Kyra Grace. "COLLEGE!" April yelled, hugging us as she entered the room. "April!" We cheered, and a girl with straight natural red hair, she was about my height, and has greenish-blueish eyes. "Hi. I'm Kyra Grace." She greeted. "Hi. I'm Julia Goldsworthy, and this is Allison Guthrie, and April Martin-Moreno, any last name is fine by her." I reply.

"Nice to meet you guys. I guess the three of you already know each other?" Kyra started. "Yeah, we do. We went to Degrassi in Toronto." April answers. "Oh, I went to a school in England. But I'm not English." Kyra replies. "Cool. So, let's go see the hot guys in this school!" April screams, and we walk to the main campus. We found Tyson and Hunter sitting next to the fountain, with a boy the _really_ seems familiar. "My, my, Julia Goldsworthy." The boy greets. "Hi. You look familiar." I reply. "I am, I can't believe you forgot about me." He says. "Well, I just forgot your name." I spit back. "_Christian. Christian Benton._" Christian reminds me.

Christian. The boy who cheated on me, the whole time we dated, 9 months. "It's nice to see you." I mumble. "Same here. So, back with Hunter?" He answers. "Yeah, we're engaged." I reply. "And we already have a son, Nicholas." I add. "Cool, well bye." Christian says, and walks off. "No way. The Christian who cheated? I'm gonna beat his ass!" Allison yelled, being protective. "I honestly don't give a crap about him, Alli." I answer, and the five of us go over to a restaurant.

_**Stephanie's POV**_**, At Degrassi**

"Steph, it's a new year. Time to start fresh." Sylvia comforted, smarter over the summer, not really dimwitted as last year. "I know, but we need to talk. Look, there he is." I reply, looking at Zac, walking cautiously down the stairs, with a broken leg. Sylvia stops walking, and motions for me to go talk to him. "Hey Zac. Can we talk?" I ask. "Nah, I'm good." Zac replies, and walks up to Alex.

"Ugh, boys." I mutter. "Sorry. Oh well, who do you have next?" Sylvia asked. "Dawes, English. You?" I reply. "English, Dawes." Sylvia answers. I walk into Ms. Dawes' room, and find Zac sitting there. "He's in here. Damn." I curse under my breath, to get attention from Sylvia, and others, since I usually don't use dirty words. I sit down, and hear a period full of a lecture.

**At The Dot, Zac's POV**

I played pool, with the other football players and Alex. I noticed Stephanie, Sylvia and others sitting at a table. Stephanie saw me, and walked up to me. "Zac. Can we talk now?" Stephanie asked again. "Sorry, I'm in the middle of a game." I reply. "But can't you take a break? Please." She begs. "Fine, shoot." I order. "How was your first day? Junior year's here." I add. "Yeah, I like it. But…did you ever love me?" Stephanie asks. I looked down at her, realizing I may have grown an inch or two. "Did you?" She repeats. I still didn't reply, and alex looked over at us. "I said, DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?" she yelled, and run off. "Why does she care? She broke up with me." I whisper, and continue our game.

The next day, Sylvia runs up to me, bumps into me, I lose grip of my cane, and I drop it. I fall to the ground, losing balance. "Sorry." She apologizes. "Why are _you_ in a hurry to talk to _me_?" I ask. Sylvia sighed, and looked into my eyes. "Stephanie hasn't admitted it to me yet, but I bet she still loves you. Just give her time, and…I know what you're taking." Sylvia answers. "And what's that?" I question. "You're taking anti-anxiety meds, I can tell. I took them in the 5th grade, but stopped in the 6th. I'm actually pretty smart, but I wanted to start fresh, so I took position as the stupid blonde in the 7th grade, when I moved. My IQ's so high, they asked me if I wanted to move onto high school when I was in the 3rd grade, but I denied them." Sylvia adds. I smirk. "Ok, because I wondered how someone could be so stupid." I reply. "Well, I guess I'll give Stephanie time. Thanks for telling me Sylvia." I add in, in she walks off.

**Julia's POV**

I log into my IM account after school, and I see a new message.

**ChrisBenton: **Hey Jules, I miss u

**JulesGold**: U miss me?

**ChrisBenton:** Yup, and I bet u missed me ;)

**JulesGold: **I don't, u cheated on me. Leave me alone jackass

**(JulesGold has left the conversation)**

Kyra walked in, talking on the phone. Allison was fixing April's hair, and 3 of our friends from Degrassi was there, Haley Atkins, Riley Matthews and Samantha Gomez. They were all making each other pretty, and I sat on my dresser, feeling left out.

"Watcha doing Jules?" Allison asks, walking over to me. "Um…Christian keeps trying to contact me…jackass." I reply. "Oh, then block his user." Allison suggests. "I just did. I want nothing to do with him. At all. Stupid loser. Can you paint my nails?" I ask, getting off topic. "YES! I thought you'd never ask! Pink?" Allison cheered. "Whoa! Black! Black nails!" I correct her. "Are you sure?" Allison asks. "Positive." I answer back. "Emo girl." Allison teases. "Girly." I tease back. "Shut up." Allison replies.

Allison rummages through all the make-up supplies she has, and tells me that there's a party tonight, and we have to go. After fixing me up, the four of us admire ourselves. "We're beautiful!" April cheers. She's really…peppy. "Yes, yes we are!" Kyra cheers. I walk over to my bed, laughing, staring at us. We're really weird. _Really weird._

I sit on my bed, and the phone starts ringing. "Hello." I greet. "Julia…" Mom cries. "What happened?" I ask. "It's Ethan." Mom answers. After she told me what she knows, I dropped the phone. "Oh my god." I whisper.

**Earlier That Day, Clare's POV**

"Zac, stay home while I pick up Ethan." I tell Zac, driving up to the school. "Ethan Goldsworthy." I say, as the lady asked for my kid's name. She has a worried look, and goes to talk to someone else. She walks back up to me. "And who are you?" she asks. "His mother…" I reply, confused. "I'm sorry Mrs. Goldsworthy, your son's missing." She informs me. "Missing?" I repeat.

**Did you guys like it? Fail? Not A Fail? Tell me in a review! I'm updating my profile, with pictures of the characters, and what nots. I've also been being interviewed, from my best friend Colmon, which ar being posted on my profile. **

**I've been re-reading New Year, New Chapter, and I realized something: _"I love you Clare. And that one day, maybe another year, or decade. If we're lucky, the rest of our lives, I'll still love you." I said, feeling a tear to come down. "God, who ever said that men don't cry, they must've been lonely in a shed all day." I added, hearing Clare laugh. _(That was Eli's POV) I wrote that in Chapter 9 of New Year, New Chapter. What's underlined? This story's title! The Rest Of Our Lives! Anywho, enjoy and review!**


	22. You Again

**Hi guys. First off, I'm sorry to anyone offended, thinking that I'm copying. I'm rearranging the story now, I contacted the other author, and I hope that there's still readers out there, who still like my story. I just want to let you guys know, my sister sometimes play around on my account, and deletes things. I know, not an excuse. I should've been more careful. Ok, thanks cant-help-but-love-degrassi, JJ288, Degrassistar, Degrassi Freak and deleted Annoyed (Sorry about that). I started a fanfic called Gorgeous Nightmare, and I just realized earlier that, that title is already used, thanks to my best friend Colmon. I'm still going to update probably every other day. Ok, I'm skipping ALOT of years, because I have drama planned out for this time. ENJOY!**

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, just face it. Ethan's dead. The police and everyone are just about ready to end the search. It's not very likely that a 5 year old can survive alone for a long time. Maybe, he committed suicide." I started. "Eli, why would he commit suicide? And it's only been 2 days." Clare sighs. "I know honey, we can't lose another one. Just can't. Not like Nick, we were young, naïve."I sigh. "What if he's dead? I can't live with myself thinking that our son killed himself. And our other son's dead. And that the _other _son tried to kill himself. What's with Goldsworthy's and death?" Clare asks. "I don't know. But honey, Ethan will be just fine…I hope." I comfort Clare. Is he fine?

**Julia's POV, 4 a.m.**

The door was knocking, and Allison throws a pillow at me. "Jules, open the door?" Allison asks. "Fine." I open it, to see Christian standing there. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "What are you?" he asks. "I live here." I irritatly answer. "Well, I know that. Can we talk? Outside?" Christian answers. "Fine." I mutter. We walk outside, and Christian held my hand. I pulled it back, and stepped back. "What do you want?" I ask. "I love you." Christian bursts. "And I hate you. Good night." I reply back. Christian slaps me, and I stumble back. He looks like he's going to say something, but runs off.

I walk back inside, and go to the bathroom. Half of my face, red. "Damn." I mutter. I wash my face, and go back to bed. Stupid Christian, I hate him. How does he even think we would get back together?

**Zac's POV**

"So, ready to impress your lady?" Alex asked, walking towards me. "Impress my lady? I don't have a lady." I answer back. A stupid, crappy Tuesday morning. I looked over at Sylvia, who was talking to Stephanie and a girl named Jill Woodson by their lockers. "Honestly, I really don't give a crap. Boys think that they're all that! And being on the freaking football team doesn't help either..." Sylvia exclaimed.

"Ignore them…so…how's the hunt for your brother?" Alex changed the subject. "Terrible. Well, Mom thinks that little Ethan's hopeless. I really hope we find him." I answer. "Yeah, let's hope to find him soon…" Alex agrees

**1 Month Later, Ethan's POV**

This is hell. Why me? What did I do, to get kidnapped? Poor mommy, she must be really scared right now. "Here you go, mutt!" My kidnapper yelled, handing me a bag. I take it, hungry and exhausted. How did I end up like this, just going to the bathroom?

"_Ms. Wetherbee, may I use the restroom?" I politely ask, she nods, and I walk into the bathroom. As I walk in, there was a teacher, waiting for me, but instead of helping me, he punched me. "Ow!" I yell, and fall back. It's a lady. She had a drink, and puts something in it. She forces it down my mouth, and by force, I swallow. She puts me in a garbage bag, and leaves the school, with my in her trunk of the car._

Hiding in a basement of a house, with nothing but dog food for who knows how long, this really is hell. I just wish that I had a phone or something, so I could be found. "God, please, please, please, help me!" I prayed, sleeping on the cold basement floor.

**Zac's POV**

"So she said, I wanna see your love, come to me, come to me. Oh, yeah! I n-never knew how to do it, but I love her. And all I want 'ta know, want 'ta know, is…." I sang. Alex walked up to me, and smiled. "Are you _still _writing love songs for Stephanie?" Alex asked. ""No." I lied. "Liar. 'So she said, I wanna see your love'? What the hell is this? You _definitely _did not get your parent's writing talents!" Alex teased. "Shut up. I can't concentrate." I defend myself. "Oh well…"Alex whispered, and walked off.

I walked down the hallway, to see Stephanie bumping into me. "Oh…sorry. Zac, can we talk? I really have to interview you as you're the star football player and all…for the Degrassi News." Stephanie asked. "Yeah! Sure! Of course! It's a date!" I agree.

Stephanie turns around, but I stop her. "Lunch date." I add. "Lunch date. And no spilling things about your best friend." Stephanie teased. "I know." I went along. She turned and walked away. I smirked, and Alex high fived me. "What?" I ask. "You know." Alex winked. He walked off, and I went to class.

**At Lunch, Zac's POV**

"So, do you think you could lead Degrassi to the championships again?" Stephanie asks, her owl earing dangling. "I can't guarantee myself, but I will definitely try." I coolly answer. "Ok, do you realize that you're everything the interviewer wants in a guy?" Stephanie asked, blushing. "Oh…um…I thought I'm not." I choke. "And that she…loves you?" She adds. "I love her too." I coo. "I love you." She spits. I lean in, our lips centimeters apart, and we kiss.

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up, to the basement door opening, and a lot of officers. "Ethan Goldsworthy! We found him! Listen to me Ethan, you're going home!" an officer exclaimed. _Home._ I haven't been home in forever. I nodded, and they carried me out. In an ambulance, I went to the hospital, and they checked me.

Mommy and Daddy came running through the door, hugging and kissing me. Zac followed, with his arm around Stephanie. Stephanie? I thought they broke up. After a lot of commotion, they took me into a room. "Ethan, how much did you have to eat? Sleep? How was living arrangements?" A lady asked. "Whoa! He's only 5!" Mommy yells. "I had food every other 3 days. I slept on the floor. I was hit, slapped, kissed." I answer. "Kissed?" Daddy repeats. "Yeah, the lady would get on me, unbuckle my pants, and kiss me while feeling me." I explain. "Oh god." Dad sighs. "Honey, I'm glad you're okay." Mommy whispers, placing me on her lap. "Me too." I reply.

**Julia's Wedding, Julia's POV**

Absolutely stunning. I cheered through my head, as I'm walking down the aisle. Wedding, finally! Allison's the maid of honor, Zac's the best man (with a broken foot, and Dad's old skull cane) and everything's perfect. "Do you, Julia Clara Goldsworthy, take Hunter Charlesworth Meyers, as your beloved husband?" Aunt Fiona asked, since she's a minister. "I do." I cried. "And do you, Hunter Charlesworth Meyers take Ju-" Aunt Fiona continued, but was interrupted by Hunter. "I do!" Hunter exclaimed. "Ok then, I pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Hunter Meyers!" Fiona cheered, and Hunter pecked my cheek with a kiss. "What kinda kiss was that?" I teased, and then he removed my veil, "Wow Julia, black veil? Black Veil Bride…love it!" he teased, and kissed me in the lips.

**TEN YEARS Later, Julia's POV**

I sat on the computer, sharing with Hunter, looking at houses. Our apartment's too small to live in, now that Nick's 10 years old and I'm pregnant, due in a month. "Ooo! Look at that one!" I cheer, looking at a 4 bed 2.5 bath house. "No, that's too plain. No texture." Hunter replies back. "Fine, what about this one?" I ask, looking at a 4 bed, 2 story, 3 bath house. "Too much." Hunter spits back. "Ugh, this one's nice." I sigh. "Nope. Too small." Hunter mutters. "So, would you like to suggest houses?" I angrily ask. Hunter mutters something, and I playfully punch him. "WHAT?" He asks, looking at me. "We're trying to pick a house and you deny every single one of them!" I scream. "THIS ONE!" Hunter exclaims, pointing at a 5 bed, 3 bath 2 story house, minutes away from Degrassi.

"YES!" I cheer, happy he finally chose a house. "Ok, let's tell our real-estate agent. Spanish mode?" Hunter answers. Spanish mode is when we speak to each other in Spanish, and the first one who switches back to English loses. "Ok. No entiendo por qué no te gusta el pollo frito." I reply. Hunter scoffs, and thinks. "It's too fried, and i don't really like it. I don't understand why you like it. grilled chicken is way better!" Hunter answers in English. I burst laughing. "I CAN'T believe you _already_ lost!" I giggled. "I know, I know. I'm pretty awesome." Hunter teases.

**Ethan's POV**

I sighed, walking past Anthony Avila. That freaking snitch. He's had it against me since Kindergarten. 8 years. Stupid ass snitch. "Yo Goldsworthy! Wanna suck balls?" He teased. "Shut up." I whisper." What was that sweetie pie?" He ask. "I've had enough of your shit!" I scream, jumping on him. I swing for his mouth, blood pouring out. Dylan Butler came running up to us, as he's my best friend. He pulled me off of Anthony, and took me away. "I hate him!" I screech. "I know dude. We're 15, he's had it against you since we were 5." Anthony mutters. "I wanna get revenge." I smirk. "Dude. No! You'll get in trouble!" Dylan answers. "Don't worry, I just need the help of a misfit." I evilly smirk.

**Zac's POV**

Taking college online, living with Mom and Dad, married to Stephanie, life's great. "Steph, Michelle's a cute name." I suggest. "Michelle…it's cute." Stephanie replies, pregnant. The cool thing is that Julia and Stephanie are both due in a month. A cute little baby girl, along with Julia and Hunter. "Aww, 'Stack' having fun together?" Ethan teases, walking into the house. "Really? Stack?" I reply. "Yepp." Ethan answers, grabbing a gatorade bottle. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "I live here, idiot. What about you?" Ethan says. "I live here too, dumb ass." I reply. "Zachary Adam Goldsworthy, it's not nice to call people dumb ass." Stephanie teases. "Oh, I'm sorry." I reply, and we kiss.

The door rings, and Ethan runs upstairs. The deal here is, the one closer to the door, opens it. I groan, and walk over to the door. I open it, to find a blonde, blue eyed, probably 12 year old girl, standing at the door. She had a nice blue blouse, black skinny jeans, and black dress shoes on.

"Hi. Who are you?" I greet. "Hi. First of all…are you Zachary Goldsworthy?" She asks. "Yeah, and you are?" I reply. She smiles, a beautiful smile, and her graceful blue eyes full of energy. "I'm Isabella Goldsworthy. I'm your daughter." She answers, and my heart basically stopped. My daughter!

**You like? You love? Tell me in a review! Hey, I invented a word called aquadextrous. Turning on bathtubs with your toes, BOOYAH! Ok, read and review and thanks!**


	23. Help From An Old Friend

**Hiiii guys! Thanks Degrassistar and JJ288 (I'm hispanic too). It's really cool to have things in common with my readers...anyone watching Party With Degrassi on Feb. 20th? I just saw the promo like 2 days ago. I'm a little bummed out that Imogeli will happen, but I'm hoping they're going to be short. I love Eclare down to earth, but I have to admit: Cake and Imogeli do look cute together...oh well! Here's Chapter 23!**

"Hi._ Who are you?" I greet. "Hi. First of all…are you Zachary Goldsworthy?" She asks. "Yeah, and you are?" I reply. She smiles, a beautiful smile, and her graceful blue eyes full of energy. "I'm Isabella Goldsworthy. I'm your daughter." She answers, and my heart basically stopped. My daughter!_

**Zac's POV**

"Isabella…" I repeat, looking down at her. 12 years ago, I haven't seen her. "Hi daddy." Isabella says. "Hi honey. You're beautiful." I reply, and motion for her to come in. I led her to the couch, and we sat down. Oh god, this is the couch where Jordan's water broke. "Um…I just found out a few weeks ago that I'm adopted. I look _nothing_ like the Burdette's, they kept my entire name, and I feel stupid not figuring out this a while ago. Where's mom?" She asks. Damn, what do I say to her?

"Oh…she's not here." I whisper. "Where is she then? Did you guys break up?" Isabella questions. "No, we didn't. Isabella-" I started. "Bella. I prefer Bella." She interrupted. "Ok, Bella. Your mom…she was murdered. I couldn't cope with being a single teenage father. So…with hesitation…I gave you up. And you guys moved away to Ottawa." I explain. "What? Mom's dead." Isabella gasped. "Yepp, so after a long time with depression, I met someone, and she's um…pregnant." I finish. "You met someone else? Replaced my mother?" Bella asked.

"What? Oh! NO! Jordan will _always_ have a place in my heart." I exclaim. "Ok…Dad, can I ask you a question?" Bella replies. "Sure. Shoot." I smirk. "Can I live with you?" Bella asks, and I hear Stephanie coming downstairs.

**Ethan's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Dylan asks, staring at my plans. "Positive. There's a Pep Rally coming up. My fudge of a brother was on the football team, and so is Anthony. So…" I explain the plans. "Whoa. So, who's the misfit you got help from?" Dylan changes the subject. "My dad." I answer. "Dad? Isn't he like…old?" Dylan mutters. "No! He's only 46!" I yell, realizing that 46 isn't very young. "But on my defense, my Dad was 18 when my sister was born." I add.

As the Pep Rally starts, I set off a trigger. Honey comes from the ceiling, dropping onto the cheerleaders. Everyone gasps, as I laugh seeing their faces. "Holy crap!" Dylan exclaims. Eventually, confetti falls from the sky, covering the cheerleaders. The football players came running in, and slipped on the pre-waxed floors. I burst laughing, videotaping this on my phone, gonna post it on Face Range. "Now, for the grand finale." I cheer, and press a button.

A cute little hot wheels car comes into the gym floor, and everyone stares at it. With the remote, I drive it around towards Anthony. At my chance, I press the second button, and the toy car explodes, hot sauce squirting all over Anthony. "What the HELL!" Anthony yelled, whipping his hot sauce infested eyes. I high fived Dylan, and ran to our seat. "Mission accomplished." I whisper, Dylan smiling.

**Julia's POV**

"Yes, thanks, ba-bye!" I say, and hang up. "I talked to our agent. We'll get a tour next week. Bank owned, though." I inform Hunter. I yelped as they baby kicked. "It's ok." Hunter comforted, feeling my stomach. "Spanish mode?" I ask, wanting a distraction. "Sure, but why do you want to do that so much?" Hunter asked back. I shrug, and log onto Face Range. Kyra's marrying Christian. I still hate him. In college, Christian made up a rumor saying that we're dating, but I got him back.

"Yo pedido comida china para la cena."**(1)** Hunter starts. "Mmm, me muero de hambre ... Nicolás! tiempo para la cena!" **(2)** I yelled. Nicholas comes down the hall, and mumbles something. "Que?" I ask in Spanish. "Mom! I'm not responding in Spanish!" Nicholas replies. "Nick, escuchar a su mamá. hablar español, sabes que si te hablan dos lanugauges, una mejor oportunidad para un trabajo." Hunter added in Spanish. "Ugh, Chinese food? YES! "Nick cheers. I sigh, and we speak English again.

**Zac's POV**

"Live with me? Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school? Where are your parents?" I ask, changing to subject. "Parent. And he's sitting right in front of me." Bella answers. "I know that, but what about your adopted family?" I ask. "Um…Dad could you read this?" she asks, handing me a paper.

_ Isabella Goldsworthy-Burdette_

_ Family Paragraph_

_I search all the albums. Every picture, video, everything. There's no picture of my Mom and Dad when I was born. How am I blonde? My parents have brown hair. Blue eyed? My parents have hazel eyes. Where did the name Goldsworthy come from? Who knows? But…my parents do. Honestly, I don't think I'm their daughter. I'm nothing like them! I have a feeling, that somewhere out there, there is a couple, who look like me, who actually are my parents…my Mom and Dad aren't, and I'm sure of it._

I look up at Isabella, who was just staring into my green eyes. "After weeks of research, I found adoption papers in my parent's drawer. I just had to read it. Jordan Oviedo and Zachary Goldsworthy. After even more research, I found you." Isabella added. I hugged her, and closed my eyes.

"_This is real Zac…you're actually hugging our daughter."_ The beautiful voice came back and said. "I know." I thought. "Sure, but what about your parents?" I reply. "Oh eh, they're not worrying about me for a while." Bella mumbles. "What?" I ask. "They think that I'm at boarding school…_right now._" Bella confesses. "WHAT?" I yell, leaving our hug. "Sorry." She whispers.

"Ok, tell you what. I'll call your parents, and see if they're fine with it." I agree. "Zac? Who 'ya talking to?" Stephanie asks. Crap, I forgot about her. Stephanie walks in on us, and sees us. "Steph, you know about my dead ex? Well, this is…our daughter." I greet, whispering the word daughter. "What?" she asked. Isabella stands up, and walks over to her. "Hi! I'm Isabella Julia Goldsworthy-Burdette, and I'm Zac's daughter." Isabella greeted. "Hi, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie greets. Thank gosh, things are turning out pretty well.

**1 Week Later, Ethan's POV**

"Dude, that was so awesome! The whole school's still talking about it!" Dylan cheers. Wearing skinny jeans, black low top converse, and a Degrassi Grade 10 shirt, purple, I'm smirking. "I know. It was awesome, and proves Anthony a lesson." I reply. Anthony shut his locker, as he was temporarily blinded for a day. "Goldsworthy!" he growls. "That's my name, don't wear it out." I tease.

"Stupid ass." He mutters. "Hey, that's a bad word. Remember kindergarten? You fat girly self?" I ask. "Oh yeah? Well remember this!" Anthony answers, punching me. Dylan pulls me back, and drags me away before I can fight back. "Dude, I thought the prank was revenge?" Dylan asked. I observed his outfit.. Shorts with his shirt tucked in, knee socks, hair all combed, and just so nerdy.

"Lose the knee socks." I start. "Un tuck your shirt, ruin your hair a bit, and…there." I finish, doing what I said. "A lot better." I nod. Dylan sighs, and we walk to class. "Mr. Goldsworthy, we have a new student and I want you to guide them around." The old bat of Ms. Dawes tells me. I sigh, and walk to the office. "Oh my god, who is that?" I ask, staring at the beauty. "Hi, I'm Katelyn Burchfield." She greets. I'm to dumbstruck so I go, "Ethan my name's Hi." She giggles. "Nice Casanova. His name's Ethan." Dylan corrects me, as he helps out in the office.

"Goldsworthy?" She asks. "How do you know?" I ask. "Because the front desk lady said you'll be escorting me. There's not much Ethan's lately." She explained. "Oh…well let's go!" I cheer.

**Julia's POV**

I stood up, drinking some water. "Jules!" Hunter calls for me, and I jump in surprise. I drop the glass, and bend down to pick it up. But when I look down, I don't think it's just water that was on the floor. "HUNTER!" I yelled. "HUNT-ER!" I screamed even louder. "Julia?" He asked, running down the stairs. "HELP!" I yelled. "What happened?" he asked. "My…water broke! Oh god this hurts!" I screamed, breathing in and out, about to give birth.

**I'm planning on ending this story soon, but not too soon! Probably end the story at 30 chapters. I just found out that my best friend likes me! Maybe my first boyfriend...but I don't know if I like him back. How weird would it be for life to be like at Degrassi? Super weird! Well, thanks for reading and click that blue review button down under...please! Thanks!**


	24. Good Life, Until Caught

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! It's been like a week, and I'm just really busy, since it's a new semester at my school. Ok, I have questions, advice and shoutouts to give. Thanks JJ288 (Can Mes or Yo be choice? He may be friendly, or like being in your attention/presence. I would think about it more, and I just turned 13 in October, and the same situation for the guy that likes me, so maybe he likes you...my English teacher would be giving me a lecture on rambling in just one sentence.) cant-help-but-love-degrassi (I'm not sure whether I like him back, I'm not going to say his name...Cough cough colmon cough cough my best friend cough cough.) and Degrassistar (Thanks for reviewing!) This guy's been acting really weird to me lately, and has now been ignoring me. Well, enough of my life, here's Chapter 23!**

**Ethan's POV**

I walk home, to see a beautiful blonde girl sitting with Zac. "Oh crap who are you?" I greet, shaking my hand. "Oh…hi! I'm Isabella!" she greets. "Hey, I'm Zac. Isabella, let me just tell you, you know you're really hot?" I flirt. "Really?" She asks, blushing. Zac starts laughing, and we stare at him. "Well, I gotta go do homework…bye." I continue, and run up the stairs.

My phone rings, and I throw it onto my bed. I sigh, as it rings. "What?" I answer irritatedly. "Zac, we're at the hospital." Nicholas' voice rings. "Oh shut up, stop playing with me." I answer back. "YOUNG MAN, do NOT use such attitude to your mother!" Mom yells through the phone. "Hi mommy." I greet, scared. "I thought you were Nicholas." I add. "So _that's_ how you treat your nephew?" Mom asks. "Well…wait! Hospital?" I throw back, so I don't get in trouble. "Wanna say hi to your new nephew?" Mom asks, and I run out the door.

**Julia's POV**

I cried, holding my baby boy. "What should we name 'em?" Hunter asks, walking around the room. "I don't know…he's beautiful." I choked, crying. Hunter grabs some coke, and gulps it down. "Devon Cody Meyers." I reply, sighing. "Can you believe that we met each other 25 years ago?" I ask, looking at his brown eyes. "25 freaking years…were the best." Hunter smirks.

**Ethan's POV**

"No way!" I yell, walking down the hall with Dylan. "I'm serious! She asked me out, and I'm like 'O-kay! Pick you up at 7." Dylan adds. I burst laughing at my best friend's cheesy pick up lines. "Well anywho…I met this blonde babe, her name's Isabella." I start. "Isabella…pretty name. Blondie eh? They're the best on the market." Dylan replies. "I know! But then, Katelyn Burchfield is mighty fine." I add. "You're a bad boy, a girl will like you." Dylan reasons. I teasingly scoff, and playfully punch him. "Bad boy? Me? I bed your pardon." I tease.

"You're a smirk face, skinny jean wearing, insanely dark brown hair that looks black, but it's natural, sarcastic bad boy." Dylan laughs. "I know." I look down. The last bell rings, and I run out the door. Beauty of a blonde is living with us, and I'm going to take her off the market.

I burst through the front door, looking forward to Isabella. I open it, to find Isabella wearing a green Degrassi shirt. Degrassi Middle School. _Damn, I should've figured she was in middle school if she was 12!_ I scream through my mind, and Isabella said something. "What?" I ask. "Hey, how was school?" She repeats. "Great, great. Hey, do you wanna go out with me…first date at The Dot?" I ask, but I'm chewing on chips, so it comes out as "Gweat, gweat. Ay, oo you anna o wih e?" She laughs, and takes some chips. "Bure! By ad is ine ith e ting!" she exclaims, chewing really hard. "Sure! My Dad is fine with me dating!" she repeats, making sure I can understand. "Well, come on my lady." I smirk.

**Zac's POV**

"It's ok honey, just breathe in…out!" I order, helping Stephanie, rushing into the emergency. After a few hours, filled with cursing and screaming, I looked at my new-born daughter. The feeling of holding a baby girl, just like holding Isabella.

A week later, I rocked my girl, Alana Marie Goldsworthy, and smiled. "Dad." Isabella's voice appeared. "Yes honey?" I asked, turning around. "Is that my little sister?" Isabella questions, both girl's eyes shimmering. "Yup, her name's Alana Marie." I answer. "How did you feel when I was born?" Isabella asks, picking at a brownie sitting in front of her. "Happy, reborn, responsible, and most of all, love." I answer, and toss her another brownie. "Life…is hard." Isabella mutters, and eats her brownie.

**Isabella's POV**

"Dad…love you." I say, and walk out the door. My first day of school. My parents agreed, and is going to legally pass all rights over to my Dad. "Good luck honey." He replies, and his wife kissed my cheek. Guess I can start calling her Mom.

I walk into the bus, a death trap. This kid, shakes his head, saying I can't sit with her. Back in Ottawa, I was the most popular in my school. A few boys gaze at me, while some girls have the look of jealousy in their eyes, glaring at me. I sit in the middle, with a girl chattering away on her phone. Across from me, is a girl _also_ chattering away on her phone. After some thinking, I realize that they're talking to each other.

I awkwardly walk into first period, with everyone staring at me. "Holy fuck…she's hot." A boy loudly whispers. "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend." I reply, sitting next to him. "So who the hell is the lucky guy?" he asks. "He's a sophomore, over at Degrassi." I snidely answer, to earn a scoff from him. "Oh well…call me when your older man leaves you." I shrugs.

"Don't worry. _All_ boys are like that here, I'm Arianna." I girl with dirty blonde girl says behind me. "I'm Isabella." I greet, and I smile. "Anyone told you how blue your eyes are? It matches your hair." Arianna asks. I smile once again, "Thanks, I get that a lot." I answer. "Found your new BFF?" The boy who flirted with me remarked. "Yes, yes she did. No back off asshole!" Arianna yells, I giggle, and we start talking.

**1 Month Later, Isabella's POV**

One month. One _beautiful_ month. I've been dating Ethan for a month. He's awesome, plainly awesome. "Are you sure?" Ethan asks, moaning as we kiss on his bed. "I'm positive. I love you." I reply. "I mean, you're _only_ 12." Ethan adds. "But I turn 13 in a few months." I smile. "Belle, I don't want to do this if you don't want to." Ethan whispers. "It's you and me…against the world." I come up with, and we kiss again. "Love you." Ethan repeats. "Love you too." I also repeat, and I start to unbuckle his shirt.

In Health, they showed us a video about all of this, and a girl in my grade already lost her virginity. _Well, I'll be the second one to._ I thought, while kissing him.

**Ethan's POV**

I heard the door start to open, and I heard a gasp. "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WHEN SHE'S YOUR NIECE!" Zac screamed, and I jumped up. I look at my girlfriend. _Niece!_

**Cliffhanger? I think it is...I don't have my editor with me at the moment, or all this week. I'm in love with Gold Forever by The Wanted thanks to Coming in 2012 trailer on Teennick. Also, anyone ever read The Red Umbrella by Christina Diana Gonzalez? It's awesome! Thanks for reading and review!**


	25. Our Life Would Change

**Hi guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in about a week! I'm having alot of things to do, and when I do have free time, I'm having technical difficulties. On top of that, I have a new baby sister, that won't ever shut up with the crying. Thanks to JJ288 for reviewing! In the end of this chapter, it's more of a What If, DON'T SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Enough of that, here's Chapter 25!**

**Ethan's POV**

"Wait! What the hell do you mean niece?" I ask, fixing myself. "Isabella here, is my daughter. You know, the one I gave away for adoption after I attempted suicide 12 years ago!" Zac answered, helping his daughter up. "I didn't know!" I yell, following them. "Still, you were seriously going to have sex with a 12 year old?" Zac replies, making a point.

"Well…" I mumble. Zac _did_ have a point. "I'm so sorry daddy!" Isabella exclaims, jumping up. Zac sighs, and is obviously thinking about this awkward situation. "Um…just don't do it again." Zac sighs. After about a minute of silence, we here Alana crying. "I'm going to check on her." Zac replies, and he runs out the door.

"So…Uncle Ethan…" Isabella whispers. "Is it weird to say that I think my uncle's extremely sexy?" Isabella asks. "Yes, and is it weird to say I almost had sex with my niece?" I ask, laughing. "Very!" Isabella giggles, and we both start laughing. "You know, we could always be like best friends." Isabella points out. "Best friends." I smirk, and we leave my room.

**Eli's POV**

"Crap…not again." I mutter, after having my blood taken out for testing. Once again, I coughed out blood, which scared Alana, and Zac drove me to the hospital. "Dad, you've best cancer twice, I bet you can do it a third." Zac tries to reason. _"He looks like a potential Nicholas…Nick. How would life be if he was here?"_ I thought, smirking at my son.

"Zachary Adam Goldsworthy, you know it's hard to beat cancer, and this is lung cancer." I answer. "Thank god not brain cancer." Zac mutters, thanking a god I don't believe in, but he does. It's still a weird situation, but hey, that's the Goldsworthy's. I remember the promise I made when nick died.

_I walked up to the grave after the ceremony, and put a bouquet there. My dead baby. I cried, as Eli approached with Julia. "Clare…baby are you going to be ok?" Eli asked. I looked at him and cried. "I miss him! I love him!" I started sobbing in Eli's shoulders. Eli looked up at the sky and said, "Hey there…it's me…Eli. I know that I didn't believe in you…but Clare taught me. I'll change to Christianity. I believe in you, and tell Jesus that his plan doesn't suck. Thanks for bringing Clare into my life, thank you. Please, let our love last for a lifetime" Eli actually prayed to God! He also said he's going to convert. I smiled and Eli looked over at me._

I didn't really stick to that promise, but I do celebrate Christmas, Easter and other stuff revolving around god, for the sake of our family of course. Zac smiled, hearing his full name, that is said rarely, and sat down next to me. "DAMN! I'm old!" I yell, causing an explosion of laughter from Zac. "D-Dad, 46 is not that old. Most of my friend's parents are only in their late 40's or early 50's, not that old." Zac reasons.

"Well, you are a Goldsworthy, which has a quirk as having weird things about themselves. I mean, look at your sister. She married the first freaking guy she dated and met as a friend, her husband became mental at 11, but is just about over it, and the girl version of me. And your little brother-" I teased, but was stopped. "Got caught almost having sex with his niece." Zac confesses. I jump up, gazing at Zac. "Sex? With Isabella?" I ask.

Zac nods, and waits for my answer. "And look at your little brother. Almost had sex with his niece, and his going to get his little ass whooped when I get home." I joke. Zac bursts laughing again, but is interrupted by a worried Clare running up to us. "Oh my god! Eli! How come I found about this right now?" Clare worriedly asks, almost crying. I hug her, and she takes out her phone. On the screen it's from Ethan.

**ETHAN: Hey Mom, it me…your favorite kid, texting you from home. Dad's in the hospital, I think he lost a lot of blood and died, oh well. I never really did get to say bye…but yeah Zac's at the hospital with him.**

**ME: Died?**

**ETHAN: idk**

"Mom…did you leave Alana home with Ethan?" Zac asks, worried. "No…with Bella. I don't trust him with a kid." Clare answers, gaining laughter from Zac. "Anyways…what's wrong?" Clare asks. "I um…might be diagnosed with cancer again…." I mumble. "C-cancer? A-again?" Clare asks, bursting into tears. I nod, a tear coming down. "Daddy…I don't wanna lose you." Zac cries, and I start to cry from hearing him calling me daddy. "I love all of you guys. Clare, Zac, Alana, Ethan, Isabella, Nicholas, and Julia…Julia!" I scream, remembering again about my oldest kid.

"Oh gosh! I forgot to call her!" Zac answers. "Well, well lovely family. Lucky I figured out that you all were here." We hear a familiar voice sarcastically reply. We turn, to see Julia standing by the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Jules…I'm so sorry honey!" Clare runs over to Julia. "It's ok Mom, I brought the whole family…and Adam." Julia answers.

Adam comes through the door. Adam, my best friend. "Hey guys!" Adam exclaims, and Fiona comes in, with Lilli. Behind them, it's Ethan, Isabella, (pushing a stroller with Alana in it.) Hunter holding Devon, Nicholas, and Stephanie.

"Well what a reunion!" Ethan cheers. We all laugh, and the doctor comes. "Mr. Goldsworthy?" The doctor asks. "Yes?" Ethan, Zac and me answer, to cause a laughter flood the room. "Haha, I mean the father of the three Goldsworthy men." The doctor explains. "Yes?" I ask. "I'm sorry, you've been diagnosed with cancer again. Lung cancer. And I hate to admit it, but it'll be a miracle if you can surive for a third time." The doctor reveals.

"A miracle…that'll be a…miracle to get a miracle." Clare whispers. From laughter, it turns to sadness. From jokes, to cries. "What the hell happened?" I asked, unaffected by the sadness of the news. "Eli…" Clare whispered, but couldn't finish.

**No POV**

_The alarm clock rang, it and it was 2030. Julia walked downstairs, smiling at the text she got from her boyfriend. Nick ran past her, and hogged up the bathroom. "Nick! Hurry up! Chrisitan's picking me up in 5 freaking minutes!" Julia yelled at her twin brother, banging on the bathroom door. "No can do Julia!" Nick teased. Inside, he was standing around, playing an app on his phone, purposefully making Julia late._

"_NICHOLAS!" Julia yelled, banging the door even harder. "JULIA!" Nick teases, mocking her. "Damn, 2 minutes." Julia mutters looking down at her phone. Zac walked into the hallway, laughing at his sister being tormented. "Don't worry Steph, I'll be there." Zac assures his fiancé, Stephanie._

"_Julia, you can use my bathroom." Zac offers, smirking at the prank he left in there. "Thank you!" Julia sighs. Julia runs over to Zac's bathroom, and screams as lemonade splashes all over her. "ZACHARY! NICHOLAS! YOU TWO DEVIL BROTHERS!" Julia yells, and cleans herself the fastest she could. She runs over to the door, just as Christian is there waiting. "Hey, we're going to The Dot, my lady." Christian greets, and guides Julia to his BMW. They walked in to The Dot, and Julia noticed Hunter Meyers, that mental kid that became an orphan when they were 11. _

_Julia tried being friends with him, but it didn't work out. Nicholas introduced her to Christian, and they've loved each other ever since. Even though Julia looked like Eli, she isn't like him at all. Julia's head cheerleader, as both her brothers were football players. Julia's one of the most popular girls at school, and has Allison O'Conner and Kimberly Stayers as her lap dogs. _

"_Babe, don't pay attention. Meyers is coming up to us." Christian whispers into Julia's ear. "Hi guys. Do you want to help save the music department?" Hunter asks, doubting that they'll say yes. Julia can sing beautifully, and she sings, but doesn't give a damn about the music department. "Go away mental kid." Julia mutters, motioning for Hunter to leave._

_On the other hand, Zac had a pretty rough life. Being on the football team didn't help, as he had his older siblings' shoes to step into. Being the youngest of the Goldsworthy's, Zac was given the least amount of freedom. He got his ex-girlfriend pregnant in middle school, though they were banned from ever talking to her. That same year, Jordan and her daughter Isabella moved away, and never had contact with Zac. _

_Many people see Zac as the weak link in the Goldsworthy's and he is rarely talked to, except from his best friends, Sylvia Tackett and Stephanie Fitzgerald. Yes, both girls. Alex, one of the hottest guys in his grade, bullies Zac, but Zac never seems to do anything about it._

_On the last page, Eli died of cancer a week after Zac was born. It was hard for Clare to cope with being a single mother, and Fiona and Adam helped out extremely. Now, Jake moved in with the Goldsworthy's, and treat the kids like their own. Why did all this happen? Because, Nicholas never died._

Julia woke up, terrified from her dream. At the same time, Zac and Ethan had different but very similar dreams. Julia screamed, and was calmed down by Hunter. "What's wrong Jules?" Hunter asks, staring at his wife's green eyes. "What if Nick never died?" Julia asked, shocked.

**What if Nicholas never died? Suggest your predictions in a Private Message or in a review. Do you think my prediction was accurate in your opinion? Ok,I have alot of thanking to do. Thanks **BlackForbiddenRose101, cant-help-but-love-degrassi, DegrassiLuv16, DOESNTLIKEBRACES, EmoBunny69, hwoodward, Izzy Price, KJRaza97, mary24798, musichearter787, and natalia.9614 **For having this story on your favorites! And also thanks to **aztec girl, cant-help-but-love-degrassi, DegrassiLuv16, disneyobssessed, DOESNTLIKEBRACES, Hardesteclareshipperever12, hwoodward, kliz1234, liz-luvz-munro4ever, and Lizzylovesmusik **For having this story on Alerts! Ok, well thanks for reading and review!**


	26. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Hi guys! This chapter's been ready since Monday, but all week I've been having problems signing in on Fanfiction for some reason. Yestarday, I went to a Valentine's dance, and my best friend and I made up, and kissed (You know him as Colmon) Ok, thanks to Degrassistar, JJ288 and My World Of Eli!**

**Short Summary Of Last Chapter: After Zac caught Isabella and Ethan about to have sex, they talk. Meanwhile, Eli coughs out blood, scaring Alana so Zac goes to check on her, to find his dad. Zac rushes to the hospital with Eli. They talk and stuff, then Clare comes. They all talk, and realize they forgot to call Julia. Julia, brought the rest of the family and their kids, and the doctor tells them Eli has cancer. In the No POV part, it was all a dream, it didn't seriously happen. That's what Julia dreamed of, if Nicholas (Nick) her twin brother, never died. Also, if anyone noticed, Ethan didn't exist. Eli and Clare stopped at 3 kids. Julia wakes up, Hunter asked her what happened, and Julia whispers "What if Nick never died?" **

**Ok, here's Chapter 26 of The Rest Of Our Lives!**

**ulia's POV**

For the next few days, it's been hell. I feel out of place, like I don't belong. I don't get why though. "Jules…what's wrong?" Hunter asked, hopping next to me and changed the channel. "I dunno." I deeply exhaled. "Sky Is Breaking Up Jim." Hunter whispered. I stared at my husband, confused. "What?" I asked, sitting up. "Sky Is Breaking Up Jim. Remember when we sang that together at the talent show?" Hunter explained. I smiled, looking back at the memory.

"Julia, I love you. You know that. I swear on my mom's life-" Hunter started, but I stopped him. "Hunter, your Mom's dead." I point out. "Well…you know what I mean. Everything, you are everything to me." Hunter whispered, kissing me. "I love you too." I smile.

**Eli's POV**

I slam the paper onto the counter, trying to get Clare's attention. "What, Eli?" Clare asked, walking over to me. "Look! Look!" I scream like a little kid. "Eli, what's wrong with you? You look like you're a little kid-" Clare starts. "Well, that's the impression I was going for." I lie, smirking. Clare rolls her eyes, and lunges for the paper.

"Isn't this terrible?" I ask loudly. "No! Not at all! Look! Degrassi is having a reunion! All of past Degrassi students are being invited to a reunion!" Clare cheers. "How is that good?" I question, staring at the paper. "Alli, Adam, Dave, Jenna and all of them! All of us back together!" Clare cheers. "You know, Julia and Zac's class are also invited." I point out. "Yeah them too." Clare whispers.

After two whole weeks with discussing and arguing, the Goldsworthy's oldest 4 is going to the reunion. I put on a black blazer, black skinny jeans and converse. "Eli, it's a back to the past dance reunion! Take off the converse! You'll look weird!" Clare scolded. "That's how I roll." I smirk, and yell at Zac to hurry up. Zac walked downstairs, wearing the exact same outfit as me. Following me, is Stephanie wearing a sparkly red dress. Clare, wearing a blue dress, matching her extraordinarily blue eyes, took pictures. "Mom! This _isn't _prom!" Zac complains.

Clare laughs and we go outside. "NO! Not Morty!" Clare complains, as I open the front door. "Morty _Jr., _Ms. Edwards." I correct her. "Actually, Mrs. Goldsworthy." Clare shoots back. I smirk, and open the passenger seat. Zac guides Stephanie over to his Honda. "MOM!" Ethan yells, running out the front door. "Yes honey?" Clare asks.

"Are _seriously_ going to leave me in charge?" Ethan asks, dumbfounded. "Yes! Want me to leave that position to the 12 year old?" Clare answers. "No ma'am…have fun." Ethan sighs, and we drive to Degrassi.

**At Degrassi, No POV**

"This is…amazing!" Julia cheered as she approached her best friend. Allison jumped up and down, and they both started giggling. Tyson and Hunter high fived, and all of Degrassi's past students rekindle. Clare spotted people like Liberty Van Zandt, Spinner Mason, and of course her sister Darcy Edwards, who never changed her last name as she became Spinner's second wife.

Hunter looked around, and noticed Christian who was arguing with Kyra, the girl he met in university. "Hunter! Hey!" Christian called as he noticed Hunter. "Watcha doing, 'Hunting' single ladies?" Christian asked Hunter, who just simply raised his eyebrows. "I'm married, with two kids…you know, with Julia." Hunter informed Christian, and started to walk away. "Where is she by the way?" Christian questioned. "Talking. Don't go and bother her, she's been tense lately." Hunter warned, ready to fight. "Forget you." Christian muttered, and stomped off.

_Oooooooooh!_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Nicki Manaj boomed through the speakers. "Isn't it weird that the music here is less popular then the songs in 2010,2011, and 2012?" Stephanie asked, dancing with Zac. "Very." Zac agreed, kissing his wife. Something was different than their usual kisses, this one felt…different. Zac kissed Stephanie again, which ended up with them making out. "HOLY FUCKING CRAP!" A girly voice yelled witnessing this.

"Jake, stop it!" Imogen complained, hitting her husband who checked out every girl that walked by. "What?" Jake muttered, and stared down below at a fellow classmate in his year. "My, my, Katie Matlin." Jake greeted, walking towards her. "Oh, hi Jake." Katie greeted. "Single?" Jake asked, causing Katie to flinch. "Aren't you married?" Katie asked. "Yes I am, aren't you?" Jake answered. "Nope. I've never been over Drew since he left me for Bianca, you know they're married?" Katie gossiped. "Why yes I do." Jake smiled.

"Little Saint Clare Edwards had sex _at least_ three times." Alli bragged to her friends, Clare being modest. "I'm not a Saint anymore. Eli's really rubbed off on me." Clare simply replies. "Eli what now?" Eli asks, jumping into the interruption. "Emo boy here, rubbed off on Clare." Alli repeated. "Don't call me that." Eli growled, glaring at Alli. "Oh my-are you wearing an earing?" Alli asked, bursting in laughter. "We got matching piercings. Didn't Clare _ever_ tell you?" Eli remarked, knowing Clare never really did let that fact slip through her mouth.

"Clare! You never told me that!" Alli screams, glaring at Clare. "I thought you didn't care?" Clare defened herself. "You slut." Alli insults. "DON'T call her that!" Eli yells, causing some attention. "You think Clare's a slut? Look at you! LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU LAZY SLUT!" Eli screamed. "Oh god…that's my Dad." Julia muttered, hiding her face.

Julia left the crowd, and walked over to the bathroom to avoid attention. "Julia!" Christian cheered, stopping her. "Oh hi." Julia whispered, ushering him away. "I love you. How's life?" Christian asked, grabbing Julia's hand. "Let go of me." Julia glared, taking his hand off. All of a sudden, Christian pushed Julia onto the floor. His hand went to Julia strap on her dress. "Chris, please, no." Julia started.

"I fucking love you." Christian whispered, kissing her. Julia did all she could to get him off of her, but she didn't succeed. Julia's dress was taken off, and Julia was screaming for help. Hunter sexually kissed her over and over, once and a while punching and kicking her. Weak, Julia passed out, raped.

**Hunter's POV**

"Mr. Goldsworthy, calm down." I ordered Julia's Dad to do. "Ok, where's Julia?" He asked, which that question came to mind. "I'll go look for her." I answered, and left him. After some looking, I found Christian, shirt less. "Put your fucking shirt on, pervert." I mutter, walking away. "What did you say?" Christian asked. "Put your shirt on, monkey." I repeat. Christian laughed, and grabbed my hand.

He took me to the girl's bathroom, and opened the door. He left, as my mind became mental seeing Julia's unconscious body on the floor. It was severely beaten. I started shaking, and my mind was racing. I think I'm having a mental breakdown. "Mommy! Where are you?" Bursted out of my mouth, then I was hallucinating. Once I got back in control, I ran over to Christian, who was flirting with a girl. "You fucking rapist!" I yell, not believing Julia cheated. "How do you know I raped her? She could of cheated." Christian asked, about to leave. "She didn't cheat! YOU RAPED HER!" I scream, punching Christian.

**No POV**

Hunter lunged for Christian's jaw. They fought, as Eli came and pulled Hunter away. Julia woke up, weak she witnessed her Dad pulling Hunter away, Hunter cursing as Christian tried to attack Hunter.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters, but I do own the made up characters like Eclare's kids, friends and stuff. Also, I do not own So Much For My Happy Ending By Avril Lavigne. Thanks and review!**


	27. Fightning It

**Hey! I tried updating yestarday, but I couldn't log on to Fanfiction! Ok, soo Valentine's Day tomorrow! Anyone 'sweet hearts' on your mind? There's one in specific in mine! As a Valentine's treat, I will do my absolute best to try and update once or twice tomorrow! Also, I have this idea for a story that I might publish later today. I really had fun writing this chapter, AND, ONE WEEK UNTIL DEGRASSI: NEW BEGINNINGS! Like i promised, I will post a link, hopefully Teennick will provide when, and if I can't find one, if you guys want, I'll exlpain the episode.**

**Anywho, here's Chapter27 of the rest of our lives! Oh wait! Thanks to JJ288 (if there's something you'd like to suggest or tell me what you thought was missing, feel 100% free of telling me) Degrassistar and My World Of Eli (Eli called Alli slut, and it's up to you if you want to think he was serious or not) for reviewing! I 100% accept negative comments, because that's what also helps me write better, along with amazing sweet and awesome comments you guys leave in reviews! Congrats JJ288 for being my 60th reviewer! And My World Of Eli, for officialy making this story's reviews double the amount of it's prequel (New Year, New Chapter) and thanks!**

**Special shout out to LoveEliandClare who reviewed New Year, New Chapter on January 29th, 2012 and I'm giving you a shoutout. Honestly, I think anywho reviews deserves a shoutout, whether it was from New Year, New Chapter, Rest Of Our Lives, Gorgeous Nightmare or any of my stories. So feel free to review back in New Year, New Chapter because I check reviews frequently and every day.**

**NOW, here's Chapter 27. (The italic is a flash back of how Julia and Christian met)**

Julia_ walked into The Dot with Allison, both Juniors at Degrassi. "I can't believe you're in the 11__th__ grade, though you're only 13!" Allison exclaims, walking to their table. "Hey, I'm special like that." Julia teases, smirking. Allison laughed, happy that Julia's not dating Hunter anymore. "Is it bad to like your best friend's ex" Allison thought, and nodded, not realizing what Julia said. She stared at Hunter, who was buying a mocha. "Ok, now is it bad to like a kid that's 4 years younger than you? No, you're best friend's 4 years younger than you." Allison thought, as she noticed a cute guy walking up to them. "Hi, welcome to The Dot, I'm Christian." The boy greets. "You work here? You look like you're 13, my age." Julia asked._

"_Actually, I'm using that as a excuse to talk you." Christian admitted. "Really? How sweet, but I'm too old for you." Allison blushes. "Um…I was talking to green eyes here." Christian corrected Allison. "Oh, by the way, it's as an excuse, not as a excuse." Allison growled. "Oh well. So…hey can I buy you a mocha, green eyes?" Christian asked, leading for Julia to blush. "Ok…wait I barely know you." Julia points out. "Ok, I'm Christian, and you are?" Christian started. "Julia. Julia Goldsworthy." Julia answers. "Well Julia, how 'bout that mocha?" Christian asks. Julia looks over at Allison for her approval, which Allison does approve. _

_As Christian and Julia went to sit, Hunter walked up to Allison. "Alli." Hunter starts. "What?" Allison coldly answers. "Does Julia have any feelings for me. As a friend?" Hunter asks, hoping and praying for a yes. Deep down, the answer was yes, but Allison lied. "Julia. Julia hates you. She doesn't want to talk to you. She thinks you're just a weird, mental kid that she dated, and was wrong about you ever caring for her, so honestly, BACK OFF Julia!" Allison screams, and Hunter runs off. "I did a good thing." Allison tells herself, and sees Julia furiously blushing and it appears Christian is flirting with her._

**Julia's POV**

"You mother fucker!" Hunter screams, Dad grabbing him, but Hunter's overpowering Dad's strength. Uncle Adam, Jake and Dave are holding Christian back. Mom notices me, and runs over to me. "Julia, what happened?" Mom asks, on the verge of tears. "C-Christian…he r-raped me." I stutter, letting the fact that I was raped sink in to my body. "Honey, you know that I was raped?" Mom asks. "Really? When? How? Who?" I question. "Didn't I already tell you? Your uncle Jake raped me when I was a junior, which resulted in Nick's death." Mom explains. "Oh yeah. Mom, it's scary. He abused me too." I choke, and cry in Mom's neck.

"It's ok honey, you're going to get through it, ok." Mom whispers. "FUCK YOU!" Christian screams, and I hear Hunter say something, but not his exact words. "_What_ happened?" I ask, rubbing my forehead. "Hunter found you unconscious on the floor, and they started fighting. He really cares about you." Mom answers, and we walked outside to a police car. They broke up the fight, and let Hunter go home.

"Love you mommy, daddy." I cry, hugging both of them. They kiss me, I take Nick and Devon, and we go home. After I make sure both of them were sleeping, I walked to our room. "Hunter-" I start, exhausted. "Julia, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Hunter apologizes. "Trust me, you've done enough, my hero." I reply. "I really don't want to sleep here tonight, can I sleep on the couch…alone?" I ask, and Hunter nods.

**One Week Later, Clare's POV**

"Honey, I get it, morning sickness." I reply, listening to Julia's complaints. "Mom, Hunter and I hadn't had sex lately, and I feel pregnant. Symptoms of pregnancy: Implantation Bleeding, Delay/Difference in Menstruation, Nausea/Morning Sickness, and others. Mom, all those are happening." Julia exclaims. "Jules, I'll buy a test after work, ok?" I ask, irritated. "Thanks Mom, love you." Julia answers.

**Ethan's POV**

"Katelyn, I don't have freckles." I repeat to Katelyn, for the millionth time. "I do." She replies. "Ok, good for you." I tease. "Oh shut up." Katelyn rolls her eyes. Alex Branch comes by, and winks. "Hey Ethan, can you help me with homework?" Alex asks. Alex Branch, one of the sexiest girls at Degrassi, wants me to help her? "Actually, Kate's better at school than me." I offer. "Right Kate?" I add. "What? Oh yeah, definitely." Katelyn answers. I was hoping you can help me…please!" Alex begs, and I nod.

Write our autobiographies, was our homework. After some thinking, I came up with my beginning.

_Goldsworthy Luck, is what they called it. Me? I have that luck. That luck can be good and bad. It can be bad like my Dad getting shot when he was a senior at Degrassi, and good like me avoiding getting Bipolar Disorder, like my Dad and my older brother. High school, very confusing. Middle school, a lot less. Elementary, I was babied around. I was kidnapped and_

I started, but was interrupted by Alex throwing her paper in my face. "Read it." Alex instructs.

_Boys. Hair. My butt up in boy's faces. That's my life. It's simple, and there's no reason why I should even be writing this. Like, last week, I was like, girl! To um…Lindsay, and she was like, no way! How do you spell that thingy on my shoe? Oh well, but she broke it! _

_My life can be very difficult. I woke up this morning, and my fav lipstick was gone! Like, grr! Other than that, I couldn't find my favorite bra and pantie, how am I gonna go stripping? Lmfao! Joking! BRB I gotta go put my lipstick on!_

I reread her paper over and over again. "What the hell? You can turn this in as an autobiography!" I yell, as Alex was putting lipstick on. "Why not?" Alex asked. "Ok, let's practice. Write about anything." I sigh. "KK." She replies, and starts writing.

I go to the kitchen, and check my phone. 3 messages from Katelyn. "ETHAN HONEY!" Alex screams, and I go over to her. "What?" I ask. "My autobiography, read it." Alex instructs.

_Fifthteen years ago, I came bounding into a world of love and laughter. I was the first child, the first grandchild, the first niece, and the primary focus of my entire extended family. Although they were not married, my parents were young and energetic and had every good intention for their new baby girl. I grew up with opportunities for intellectual and spiritual growth, secure in the knowledge that I was loved, free from fear, and confident that my world was close to perfect. And I was the center of a world that had meaning only in terms of its effect on me- what I could see from a height of three feet and what I could comprehend with the intellect and emotions of a child. This state of innocence persisted through my early teens, but changed dramatically in the spring of my freshman year of high school. My beloved father was dying of AIDS._

"DAMN!" I scream, not believing Alex wrote this. "You wrote it? And it's all true?" I question. "Of course! You seriously think I'm lying about my Dad?" Alex asked, and took back the paper. "No, now continue. And don't show me your paper, I'll find out tomorrow." I instruct.

The next day, I wrote my essay. Mrs. Gordon, my English teacher called Alex up to read hers, and she did so.

She read the first paragraph. Then, she started the second. "From the moment my parents told me, I confronted emotions and issues that many adults have never faced. Death of a parent, and AIDS specifically, forced my view of the world and my sense of responsibility to take a dramatic turn. I had already accepted my father's homosexuality and had watched through the years as he experienced both prejudice and acceptance related to his sexual preference. However, in this case I did not have the benefit of time to understand my father's illness since he decided not to tell me until he had developed full-blown AIDS. My role in the relationship was suddenly reversed. Where I had once been the only child of my single father, I was now the parent to the debilitated child." Alex continued.

"By the summer of my _second _freshman year, since I failed due to caring for my father, I had rearranged the structure of my life; as my father's illness progressed and he became increasingly incapacitated, he depended on me a great deal." Alex choked. "Each morning before school I took him to the hospital where he received blood transfusions or chemotherapy to treat the lymphoma that was destroying his body. After school, I raced home to complete my homework so that I could later go to his apartment. There I cooked meals, cleaned up, and administered his oral and intravenous medications. Working with IVs became second nature to me. I found myself familiar with the names of drugs like Cytovene, used to treat CMV, Neupogen, to raise one's white blood cell count, and literally countless others. I came home each night after midnight, yet the fatigue I felt hardly touched me; I was no longer seeing through my own eyes, but through my dad's. I felt his pain when he was too sick to get out of bed. And I hurt for him when people stared at his bald head, a result of chemotherapy, or the pencil-thin legs that held up his 6'5" frame. I saw the end he was facing, the gradual debilitation the disease caused, the disappointment he endured when people were cruel and the joy he experienced when others were kind. I saw his fear, and it entered my life." Alex continued on.

I stared in awe, not believing these words coming out of her mouth. "My father died on July 28, 2040. In the last year of his life, I was given the greatest gift I will ever receive: the gift of deep experience. I am now able to recognize the adversity that accompanies any good in life. My father taught me about loyalty, love and strength. But most importantly, he gave me the opportunity to see through his eyes, triggering a compassion in me and a sense of responsibility to those I love and the world around me that I might not have otherwise discovered." Alex started to cry.

"Ms. Branch, would you like to continue?" Ms. Gordon asked. "Yes. With this compassion and experience comes an even greater responsibility. Luke 12:48 tell us "To whom much is given, of him will much be required." As I move forward in my life, it is my hope that I can begin to see other people from two vantage points: theirs and mine. By doing this, I will begin to understand that with my every position or emotion there may be someone else standing at an equally valid, yet possibly opposite point. And that life, for them, has a different hue. Not a day will ever go by when I won't miss my father, but I am so grateful for the blessing of his life." Alex finished, in tears. She sat in her seat, as Ms. Gordon excused her from class.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, would you like to go, or has Ms. Branch's words wounded you?" Ms. Gordon asked. "I'll go tomorrow." I whisper, as Alex's words have wounded me.

**Julia's POV**

"Allison!" I scream, freaking out. Allison came running up to me, and saw the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant." I whisper. "With Hunter?" Allison asked, cheering! "Yes! Three beautiful Meyers kids!" Allison cheers. "No Allison, with Christian." I correct her, crying.

**Julia's pregnant...with Christian's baby! The essay Alex 'wrote' is not my idea, but it was on one of my teacher's suggestions. So far, there's 3 new storylines going on, and I'm all blank with Zac/Stephanie/Isabella storyline. Now, do you guys want me to continue on and make this story long, or wrap it up sooner or later. And, tell me around what point do you think I should end it. I do have an idea in mind, if you guys want to hear (technically read) it...review and thanks!**


	28. Drop The World

**YAY! Ok, it's like 6 in the morning and I just HAD to update. I'm watching Drop The World Pt. 2 on Teennick, seeing Eli's sexy green eyes...I'm sooo excited! I miss Eclare, and atleast I want them to be friends, build a super strong friendship, the Eclare's ship can offically float and move again. Thanks My World Of Eli for reviewing! Ok, here's Chapter 28!**

**Julia's POV**

After vomiting, I would run back to bed, and pray for no more barf coming. "Jules honey, what's wrong?" Hunter asks, and I pretend I'm sleeping. I need to tell him, and Christian. He's in jail, going to get out in a few days on parole. "Julia Clara Meyers-Goldsworthy!" Hunter exclaimed, and I look up to my husband's eyes. "Yeah…" I whisper, trembling. "What's wrong?" Hunter asks again and I start crying. I can't tell him…I just can't.

**Ethan's POV**

"For Mizz Katelyn Burchfield." I announce in a cheezy accent. "Why thank you Mizter Ethan Goldsworthy." Katelyn plays along. "Gez who haz a date with Alex Branch tonight!" I cheer. "Um…grandma?" Katelyn guesses. "Hell no." I whisper back. Katelyn bursts laughing, and Alex comes. "Ethan!" Alex screams, and kisses my lips. "Ms. Branch, Mr. Goldsworthy, detention for PDA." Mr. Simpson orders, and I moan. "Mr. Simpson, Alex kissed me!" I complain.

"Ms. Branch, is this true?" Mr. Simpson asks Alex. "Yes, sir." Alex answers. "Well then, both of you get to class!" Mr. Simpson yells. "Badass bitch Alex almost got you detention." Katelyn whispers in my ear, "She's not a badass." I mutter. "Yes she is, with a huge serving of a bitch." Katelyn answers back. "No Kate." I argue. "Ethan-" Katelyn starts, but walks off to class.

**Zac's POV**

I sat upside down on the couch, watching the history channel. "Ugh! I'm so bored!" I complain, and Stephanie walks over to me. "Wanna go to work?" Stephanie asks, and I shake my head. "I don't work Fridays." I reply. "MOM! DAD!" I heard Isabella's voice plummet through the house. "Look, entertain Bella." Stephanie orders. "Actually, she's going to entertain me." I correct Stephanie, and she giggles as Isabella walks into the room. "Yes my beautiful blondie?" I ask, getting up from my upside down position. "Can I have a boyfriend?" Isabella asks, blushing. "Bells, you're only 12." I start. "But I turn 13 on Saturday!" Isabella adds. "You and my birth Mom dated at 13,heck you guys had sex at 13!" Isabella yells.

"And that was a mistake a regret!" I scream back, realizing my comment. "Mistake you regret? _That's_ how you feel about me? Fine!" Isabella cries and runs off. "Zac, what did you do?" Stephanie asks, holding a bag of popcorn. "I um…I need to go fix this." I mutter. I start going upstairs, and I bump into Mom. "Oh!" She replies, dropping a box. "Sorry…hey Mom did you see Isabella going up the stairs?" I question. Mom thinks for a while, then she kinda smirks.

"Yup, you have a big problem to fix." She smirks. "Yeah, I know that." I remark. I walk away from Mom, and walk to Isabella's pink room. "Bella? I'm so-" I start, but realize that she's not there. I sigh, and go to the bathroom. The door's locked. "Hurry up!" I bang on the door. "No!" Isabella replies. "Isabella?" I ask, banging the door. "What?" she asks, annoyed. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I start. "How could you Dad?" Isabella asks, then screams. "Isabella!" I reply. "What are you doing?" I ask. "N-nothing." She stutters.

**Isabella's POV**

When there's a pain, cutting is the best way to heal it. Finding out I was adopted, I faced cutting my hand for the first time. Finding out my birth Mom died, cutting. The anxiety of meeting my birth Dad, cutting. And now, I face my demons. I grabbed a knife, and slit my hand. I scream, and watch the blood soothe out of me.

"Isabella!" Dad replies. "What are you doing?" he asks. I can't I tell him I just cut myself. "N-nothing." I stutter. I grab the knife again, and put a pillow against my mouth. I cut myself, and the scream came out, but was not heard. The sensation felt amazing. "It's just my little secret." I whisper.

**Saturday, Julia's POV**

"Julia, how many weeks pregnant are you?" Allison asks, serious. "3 weeks, exactly." I answer. "Julia, you _have_ to tell Hunter…what are you gonna do when you're 8 months pregnant? 'Oh! I didn't know I was fucking pregnant! Joy oh joy!" Allison points out. "Alli, I'm gonna tell him." I reply. "When? 2050?" Allison questions. "You know what? I'm going to drop charges." I answer. "Of what?" Allison asks.

"Hunter and I are pressing charges on Christian, but I'm dropping it all, right now." I explain. I drop the charges, and invite Christian to Isabella's 13th party, with a parole officer. "Are you sure?" Allison asks. "Positive.

**At The Party, No POV**

Isabella puts on a dark pink dress, and smiles at her party. Zac wanted to make it the best party he'd ever throw, since this is the first birthday party he's with Isabella. "Dad, you went over the top!" Isabella exclaim, seeing a petting zoo. "I did?" He jokes, giving Bella a flower. "Thanks Dad." Isabella smiles, and hug him. In plain sight, is her cut and slit hand.

Julia nervously walked into her old house, holding hands with Hunter, pushing a stroller with Devon in it, and Clare promised to watch after him. "Jules, why are you so nervous?" Hunter asks. "Nothing." Julia replies, and runs up to Allison, talking to Christian. Hunter is about to attack Christian, but he remembers that Julia dropped all charges.

"Mental kid!" Christian exclaims, and Hunter stomps up to him. "Heard the news?" Christian asked. "What news?" Hunter asks, confused. "Chris, don't!" Allison begs. Julia put a hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Christian cheers. "And who's the slut of a mommy?" Hunter asks. "You're married to her. Julia, the slut of a mommy, is pregnant." Christian announces, loudly. "With me!" He adds, for everyone to hear.

Stephanie smiles, and notices Bella's hand. "The hell?" Stephanie whispers, and walks up to Isabella. "Bell, what happened to your hand?" Stephanie asks. "Mom, please don't tell Dad. But, I cut myself. Over and over multiple times." Isabella confesses. "Which is a form of suicide." Zac adds, and Isabella's mood drops, as her secret's out.

**I got a storyline for Zac! OH MY CRAP! I was watching a promo, and it said that there's a moment in season 11.5 where you're positive they're going to hook up, and it was that scene of Eli and Clare in the snow, alone together. Also from the same scene "Do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?" OH YEAH! Links! Links are posted on my profile page, and some promo links are: .com/watch?v=CVqNQN-Q6aA&feature=player_embedded for Degrassi: Coming in 2012. other links are on my profile page. Which, I'm going to update while waiting for commercials to end, and watch Eli crash Morty for Clare. Also, if you want to let me know how you feel on anything, tell me! Well, I'm going to watch Degrassi while you guys read and review! Thanks!**


	29. Broken Things

**Hey! Colmon here, writing this chapter for Michellle (NCMSBear) She broke her right hand and sprained her left in an attempt to skateboard, which was not a good idea. It's been broken for like about a week now, but she's going to update soon, probably sometime later this week. Oh! She promises a longer chapter too. Thanks to JJ288, My World Of Eli and cant-help-but-love-degrassi for reviewing! Words of Michelle: _"Special thanks to amaandaaa for reviewing Chapter 24! _ Also, I posted a link to Underneath It All, on Michelle's profile page. Enjoy! -Colmon ;)**

**Julia's POV**

"Isn't life great?" I ask, placing a hand on my stomach. "You're p-pregnant?" Hunter asked, amazed. "I'm so sorry!" I shout, and Christian laughs. "You're life's like a drama show!" Christians giggles, and is stopped by a punch from Hunter. "STOP IT!" I scream, before the fight takes place. "I want you out of my life!" I scream, and a sudden pain forms. "Jules, are you ok?" Hunter asked, staring down at me. "H-Hunter! I think I'm in labor!" I scream. "You're only a month pregnant!" Allison replies loudly. "YOU'VE BEEN PREGNANT FOR A MONTH AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHAT THE HELL? YOU SAID THE BEST KIND OF RELATIONSHIPS CONTAINS TRUST AND ALL OF THAT CRAP! WHY DID YOU LIE?" Hunter exclaimed, breathing loudly.

I shake my head, anxiety hitting me and I fall to the ground.

"_Julia, he has a point." Nick whispers, sitting next to me in our dream like meeting place. "I know." I mutter. "Honestly, I wouldn't of approved of Hunter, I would've dragged you to Christian…but now I know that's a mistake." Nick sighs. I nod. "Tell me about it." I giggle, and I look down at me. "Nick…why did you leave me?" I ask, starting to cry. "Wah? You think it's my fault? Hunter's mad at you, Allison, Mom and Dad are disappointed, Christian looks at you like a slut, you're in a pickle. So don't go screwing the closest person you have right now!" Nick screams. "I'm sorry!" I shout, but he fades away._

**Isabella's POV**

I ran off from Stephanie and Dad, hiding behind a chair. Why does this have to happen? After gathering my thoughts, I walk back. I see them talking, and they notice me. "Isabella, we need to talk." Dad announces. "Sure." I reply. "You're going back to your adopted parents." Stephanie announces. "No!" I scream, and the lights go out.

**Not as good and long as NCMS, but you'll get more later on in the week. Thanks and pplllleeeeaaaasssseeee review!**


	30. Gold Forever

**Hi guys! Just got back froma skateboarding accident! I wanted to go skateboarding with Colmon and some of our guy friends, so Colmon agreed to teach me how to skate board. I did really well, so he thought I could go down a ramp. I said no, so he asked about down a little hill by the park. I was doing really great, until these little kids with their tricyles came by and went "Oh Oh!" and I crashed into one of the tricle, and I fell of my skateboard and I was going down the little hill. To stop, I used my hands to break my fall. Instead, I break my right hand and sprained my left hand.**

**Thanks JJ288, cant-help-but-love-degrassi and my world of eli for reviewing! **

**Clare's POV**

The lights go off, and it turns back on. Screams go off here and there, and we search the place. "No damage!" Eli screams, and I sigh. "Thank god." I whisper. "Clare!" Isabella screams. I my grandkids call me Clare. Isabella hugs me, breathing hard. "Honey, calm down!" I giggle, and Isabella lets go. "No one knows about this…I'm thirteen ok." Isabella sighs. "Got it." I reply, and laugh. Zac runs over, and hugs her. "What was that?" Zac asked. "No idea." I answered.

**Ethan's POV**

"Hey." A voice appears. I turn around, to see Alex wearing skinny jeans and a blouse. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask, and she kisses me. "Just wanted to say hi." Alex replies. I nod, and she observes the room. "Bored?" She asks. "You read my mind." I smirk. "Wanna go somewhere?" Alex asks. "Sure where?" I answer. "Follow me." She holds my hand, and we run off.

"Where are we going?" I ask, as we're running. "You'll see!" She screams. A few blocks away, we walk into a huge two story house, where a party is going on. "Alex! Glad you're here! And who's this?" This girl asks, holding a corona bottle. "Hi, I'm Ethan." I greet. "Sup, I'm Lucia. Wanna drink?" Lucia asked. "No thanks." I answer. "Come on, party's just getting started!" Alex cheers. She grabs a bottle, opens it, and gulps the whole thing. "You drink beer?" I question, amazed. "Beer, wine, Champaign you name it!" Alex exclaims, pouring a glass of Vodka.

"Try it. Do you smoke?" Lucia asks, slightly annoyed. "Nope. I don't do drugs." I mutter. "Try it!" Alex screams. All of a sudden, it's a crowd cheering "Try it! Try it!" So I do so. I grab a beer bottle, and take a sip. It was…amazing! I drink the rest, and Alex grins. "Yeah buddy!" she cheers. After a few drinks, I spotted Alex smoking. "H-hey, c-could I try?" I slur, and Alex hands me one. "I knew you'd like it." She whispers, and I smoke it. "Life is a lot easier if you follow me, not Katelyn." Alex adds, and kisses me. As hard as I tried to manage something, all of the alcohol, I managed to smirk and kiss.

**Hunter's POV**

From anger to scared, I jumped up, seeing my pregnant wife on the floor. "Life is great." Christian whispered, and sat down next to her. She woke up, in tears. "I'm so sorry." Julia whispers. "I knew this was going to break you guys up, so I set up abortion. "You did?" Julia asked. "Yeah." Christian blushed. "Ok, from now on can the five of us be friends?" Allison came in, with Tyson. "Deal." Christian answered. Julia looked over at me. "Deal." Julia said. "Deal." I repeat. We hugged, and started to dance.

"Hunter, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Julia asked, as I spun her around. "Yes, I want to hear just a few hundred more times." I joke. "Sure, you'll get that." Julia rolls her eyes, and Allison comes. "Hey! I found your guitar!" Allison exclaims. "Cool…" I mumble. "Cause some days, stay gold forever." Allison and Julia hums. I sigh, and hop and stage. "Hey! This is a song I really love and this goes out to all of you guys!" I cheer.

**No POV**

"_Say my name like it's the last time,_

_Live today like it's your last night,_

_We want to cry but we know it's alright,_

_Cause I'm with you and your with me,_

_Butterflies, butterflies. We were meant to fly,_

_You and I, you and I. Colors in the sky,_

_We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now."_

Hunter sings. With fast editing and music, Hunter performed. Julia and the others had memories buzzing through them.

"_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_

_Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

_The memory of being here with you,_

_Is one im gonna take my life through,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever."_

Hunter continues. "Jules, I love you!" Christian shouts. Julia stops listening to the music, and faces Christian

"_Promise me you'll stay the way you are,_

_Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,_

_When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember, you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,_

_You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,_

_When the innocence is dead and gone,_

_These will be the times we look back on."_

Ethan smokes next to Alex, smiling and talking.

"_I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,_

_Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright" _

"We're not meant to be together!" Julia shouts to the fazed Christian.

"_Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,_

_You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,_

_We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now."_

Zac hugs Isabella, can't believing that 13 years ago, he was dating Jordan. And when her water broke, he thought she broke her glass.

"_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_

_Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever._

_The memory of being here with you,_

_Is one im gonna take my life through,_

_Cause some days stay gold forever."_

"You know what day stayed gold forever?" Eli asks, kissing Clare. "What?" She asked. "Today. Every single freaking day since I met you. Even when I went physco and crazy, because you were the only thing that kept me not entirely insane." Eli answers. "Awwwww!" Fiona and Imogen cheer, behind them. "Hey guys." Eli smirks. "Hi!" Fiona cheers. Adam and Jake appear, and the four of them talk.

**At The Party Where Ethan Is, No POV**

As Ethan was very drunk, and was coughing from the cigarette, he went up to a room with Alex. "I l-love you." Ethan slurs. "I love you too." Alex answers, surprisingly sober. "I mean, I find it scary how much I like you." Ethan whispers. They starting making out on the bed. "It's _so_ scary." Alex adds. Her hand reaches for his belt, and Ethan realizes what's going on. "I guess this is something we can never take back." Ethan whispers. "Ever." Alex replies. Their clothes come off, they do "it", and Alex realizes something. "I'm so sorry I changed you." Alex cries, as Ethan passed out, and they lay alone together on the bed.

**I have alot of stuff coming up, and I promise more Eclare is on their way!**


	31. If It Feels Good

**Hi guys! Just got back from writer's block! I'm sitting in science, and all of these ideas burst in my head! I didn't write all of them though! Thanks to My world of Eli, JJ288, and luveli11 for reviewing! Spring break for me next week! YAY! Cant wait for Degrassi on Friday! I've been watching them, and go to /shows/degrassi to watch the full length episodes! Ok, here's Chapter 31 of The Rest Of Our Lives! **

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up with a bang, and a headache. I look around, and find Alex drinking a glass of water and aspirin. "Hey, here's some." She whisper, and handed me a glass. "My god…" I mutter, and take out my phone. 20 missed calls from Dad, 36 calls from Mom and a couple each from Julia, Zac, Hunter and Stephanie. "My head hurts…" I complain. "Going through your first hangover." Alex answers. "Is this your first?" I ask, and Alex shakes her head no.

"Truth?" She asks. "Of course." I reply. "I'm an alcoholic. I drink, smoke, do drugs, and I know it's bad. It's just…" Alex starts to cry. "It feels so good." I finish for her. "Ever since my Dad died, I lost it." Alex cries in my shoulder. "I l-love you." Alex whispers. "I love you too." I reply back. "Ethan…can you do me a favor?" Alex cries. "Sure." I reply. "P-please…n-never leave m-me. I l-love you and I'm s-scared t-that I'm going to l-lose you to K-Katelyn." Alex explains, crying.

"I don't like Kate. We're best friends. I promise, I will NEVER leave you." I promise. "Cross your heart? I don't trust promises." Alex asks. "Why not?"

"My Dad, he promised he'll always be by my said, my ass." Alex explains. "He didn't have power in that." I reply. My phone rings, and I answer it. "Hello?" I ask. "ETHAN JACOB GOLDSWORTHY! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LEFT? I CALLED A MILLION TIMES! SO DID YOUR FATHER! I SWEAR YOU-" Mom screams, and I hear Dad's voice calm her down.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" I exclaim. Alex snatches the phone. "Hello? Mrs. Goldsworthy? Yes I was at the party, PH DR. Lucy Branch, and I observed the sick shakiness of your son. I observed he's bipolar." Alex fakes on the phone. I punch her, and she whispers that it's true. "Really?" I ask. She nods. My watch started beeping, and I sighed. "I gotta go…love ya." I mumbled, and went home.

**Monday, Isabella's POV**

I walked down the hall, and I looked over at the girls. You can't trust anyone here. You tell them one thing, and they can make your life hell. I learned to not befriend anyone. "It's a shame. Such a waste of time in a sexy body." Jonathan Vallejo whispers to his friend, Jonathan Ramirez. To the right of Jonathan R, is their little side kick Jonathan Demello. Triple threat. Not compared to the endless supply of Nicholas and their nicknames Nick. I hate that name. It's not original.

Nicholas Abernathy. Nicholas Palazuelos. Nicholas Sowder. Nicholas Rosario. Nicholas Ruiz. Nicholas Baxter. Nicholas Johnson. Nicholas Ramirez (Jonathan Ramirez's twin brother) Nicholas Rudon. Nicholas Lowell. Nicholas Torres (Not related to my grandfather's best friend's grandkids) and so much more freaking Nicholas. And every freaking one of them go by 'Nick'. Simple? Yes. Short? Yes. Original? Used to many freaking times!

I feel strange, starting a rant in my mind about names. My old friends Emma and Melinda used to claim it's because I'm the product of teenage pregnancy. I'm only 14 years younger than my Dad, and 13 than my dead Mom. If I were never born, would my Mom still be alive? Then again, I can consider Madison Burdette and Stephanie Goldsworthy my Moms too, but it's not the same.

I never got to meet her. Well, I did, but actually talk. I don't remember a thing about my Mom if my life depended on it, but I can memorize my Dad attempting suicide?

_**About 13 years ago, Isabella's POV**_

_I watched Dad, in the dark, making noises, trying to get him to pay attention to me. I can tell he's sad. He stared at a picture that was on his desk Dad started crying again, and had another meltdown. For the past month, he's been having crying meltdowns, threw things, and had tantrums. He let Julia, Allison and Mom take care of Isabella. _

_The door knocked, and Dad threw a pillow at the door. Grandpa walked in. "Zac…I'm so sorry." He started. "I love her Dad." Dad cries. What happened? Where's mommy? "I know. I can tell by looking at Isabella." Grandpa answers. What do I have to do with it? "Why Jordan?" Dad asks, a pillow drowning out the sound of depression coming out of his voice. "Every time I see something that reminds me of Jordan, I burst." Dad explains. Why can't he simply just look at her when she comes home? "I don't know why I cry when I look at Isabella though." Dad adds. "Zac, Jordan's always going to be with you. You'll see." Grandpa whispers, and leaves._

_Dad looked around at stared at the door for a while, observing it. He suddenly stands on his bed, and throw pillows all over the place. Then, he looks over at me. "Your mommy's gone. She's never coming back. She's dead…I want to be dead." Dad whispers, and grabs a pocket knife Grandpa gave him. "I want to be dead! You hear that Isabella? So you'll be an orphan!" He yells, and cuts his hand. On his hand, with the knife, there was J.O.+Z.G Dad fell to the ground, blood pouring around him._

_I couldn't bare it, seeing it. I cried, and screamed freaked out at the sight. No matter how hard I closed my eyes, I couldn't erase the image. I open them, praying to be in Mom's arms, but I had to face the truth. I'm only a baby! But, mommy's gone. Dad said so. He wouldn't lie to me…right? The thought slapped me in the face, and I cried harder. It took a while until Ethan came running into the room, and panicked. He called 911, and they saved Daddy._

**Isabella's POV**

It hit me. I'm doing the right thing, not trusting anyone. I'm worthless. Why weren't the Burdette's sad when I wanted to leave? _Why?_ I kick a locker, receiving a few stares from others, and I just roll my eyes. Throughout the day, I couldn't leave the question unanswered. Why didn't the Burdette's care? They said they loved me as much as their own. I was adopted and I was the youngest. With triplets born a few weeks ahead of me, they took me in, but never like their own kids. I was the blonde one, while the rest where brunettes. I had bright blue eyes, and fair skin. They had brown eyes, with pale skin. I looked like an orphan. I'm not, though.

I screamed, and Ms. DeAngelis stopped the class and stared at me. "Ms. Goldsworthy, is there a problem?" She asks. "Your ass." Pops out of my mouth, and I'm covering it as Ms. DeAngelis gasped and stared at me in awe. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Your fucking ass! Bitch!" I scream loud, regretting the words. "Ms. Goldsworthy, go to Ms. Nelson's office, NOW!" Ms. DeAngelis screamed. I stomp out the door, and slammed it behind me. "Fuck you bitches!" I yell, as I'm already in trouble.

**Ethan's POV**

I ran up to Katelyn at lunch. "Are you going to Lucia's party?" I ask. Katelyn scoffs. "No." She whispers. "How come?" I ask. "I don't like her parties." Katelyn answers. "How can you say that? They're the best parties in the whole school!" I exclaim. "Well they're too…illegal." Katelyn mumbles. "_That's _what makes it exciting!" I yell, and Katelyn punches me. "I don't need that kind of excitement in my life." Katelyn replies. "That kind of excitement…what's that supposed to mean?" I say. "Come off it Ethan. Lucia and those girls are bad news. You know perfectly well that she keeps her stash of drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol! I don't want to be in that scene!" Katelyn yells at me.

"Fine then don't! Just because you're scared doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a good time!" I scream, furious. "And _what_ am I scared off, Ethan?" Katelyn replies. "DRUGS! You act as if one time will kill you!" I answer. "No, I don't! I act as if drugs are as dangerous as fire! I don't want to get burned once! Fact is, you're just another little sophomore boy who's getting fun for free, when he's going to have to pay for when you're older!" Katelyn snaps. "Oh get a life, Katelyn!" I mutter.

"I have a life! And I'm not screwing up it, you can screw yours up, I don't care!" Katelyn screams, and I never has seen her so mad. "I'm not screwing up my life for crying out loud! I'm just trying to have some fun!" I reply. "Why don't you have fun with people you know, and are friends with?" Katelyn asks.

"They may not know me now, but they will. And I know all of them, which helps!" I reply. "Yes, all of the 'heads'! The head cheerleader, head jock, head clown. Well you know what? High school's small, any jerk can be big here!" Katelyn replies. "Leave me alone, Katelyn!" I scream, sighing. "No problem! And have a nice time at the party!" Katelyn cheers. I walk away, and look back to a crying Katelyn. Sometimes, with so much people out there, you're more alone than you think.

**Eli's POV**

"Did you get Ethan's text?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. "No…what happened?" Clare asks, curious. She walks up to me, and looks at my phone.

Ethan G: Hey, not a good day 2day

Me: Y?

Ethan G: Girls r complicated. Some r great, but it comes with trouble

Me: I know, ur Mom and I went through A LOT of trouble, but we made it through, in love

Ethan G: Im trying 2 get help, instead u brag about ur awesome love life? Nice Dad.

Me: I have good tips, u know

Ethan G: Sure u do

Me: I do!

Ethan G: gtg, guys r calling me a pussy 4 texting my Dad

"Pussy?" Clare laughs. "It's not cool to text your parents, apparently." I reply. "Who do you think he's talking about?" Clare questions, and I giggle. "Well this is the time when we give the "talk". Who's going to give that talk?" I ask, and Clare giggles furiously. "You'll do it, Julia when I first did it, didn't understand." Clare replies. "And I was such a success when I did it, Zac got his girlfriend pregnant." I joke. "So who gets to try Ethan?" I reply. "Together." Clare answers. "Ok." I shrug.

"You know what? Ethan's 15. I think we can give him a weekend to himself. Anywho, I got tickets and reservations to Vegas!" I cheer. "Vegas? Really!" Clare cheers. "I love you, Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare whispers, as we hug amorously. "I love you too, Edwards." I reply. "Actually, it's Goldsworthy, you sexy dumbass." Clare corrects, as we kiss again.

"Damn I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world." I whisper, as we walk to our room. "And I'm the luckiest girl." Clare adds. Her hands go to my belt, and she unbuckles it. My hands go to her bra, and I take it off. I'm on the bed, with Clare on top of me, kissing me. "We're going to give Ethan the sex talk, and we're having sex?" Clare asks. "Hey, I'm 46, he's 15, there's an age difference. Yes, 31 years is so big." Clare teases. "It is!" I cheer. As Clare is only in her jeans, and I'm too, we finish the deed, and the door opens.

"Oh my god!" Ethan screams, running out of the door. Clare's laughing, as I put my clothes back on, and run up to him. "Ethan!" I yell. "What the hell did I just walk into?" Ethan asks, laughing. "Ok, now that you have witnessed it, it's time." I start. "NO! Not the sex talk!" Ethan complains. "Yes, now, you're almost 16, and that's when people usually lose their virginity card. Talk to me when you're ready." I continue. "Well Dad, I'm not a virgin." Ethan blushes.

**Isabella's POV**

I run to Dad, holding out a stack of papers. "Dad! I want to go meet the Burdette's one last time!" I yell, and Dad stares at me.

**Um...I'm starting to wind up some personal issues about Isabella. She's a wallflower, outsider. Like Imogen, but she doesnt stalk! Ethan and Katelyn's fight, was it a fail? I dont know if you guys would consider that Katelyn dissing Ethan, because that's what I'm going for. Ok, special request ***If you're reviewing, PLEASE tell me your favorite part of this chapter, Thanks*** Enjoy and review!**


	32. My Past

**Hey hey! Just got internet back on, and I'm ready to update. I started out writing one thing, but I ended up to another, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks my world of eli for reviewing!**

**Isabella's POV**

The thing is, when you tell your Dad you want to see your old parents, you have to have courage, strength, skill and other stuff. Well, I changed my mind the second we reached Ottawa. I told him the directions, and we reached the huge 2 story, 10 roomed mansion owned by the Burdette's. I saw one of my adopted brother's Issac's motor bike in the driveway, with Sophie and Sophia's pink Mercedes's specially ordered by their Dad. They had everything they asked for and wanted, even a pony. They say they treated me like their own, but I never got nice gadgets and never got kissed at night, tucked in or even said I love you. Maybe that's why I didn't have much hesitation to leave.

_**Few Months Earlier**_

"_Izzy, we have something to tell you." Madison Burdette announced, walking into my bedroom. It was the smallest, and crappiest room in the house. I hate the name Izzy. Richard Burdette walked in behind her, and I sat up in my bed. "Wassup?" I ask, holding my pink, sparkly room matching my nails. "Um…you're not one of us…you're adopted." Madison started. "Really?" I ask, worried. They've got to be playing. It's over the summer, close to school and I can't wait to ask Raymond Laiden out to the 7__th__ grade dance at Ottawa Preparatory school, one of the richest private schools in the country._

"_I'm sorry, Izzy." Richard whispered. "SO YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME __ALL__ OF THIS TIME?" I scream, clutching my phone has hard as I can. Sophie ran into the room, holding her favorite purple dress in her hands. "Mommy! I broke my favorite purple dress from Parris!" Sophie squeaks. She's one of those girls who have no self-conscious and relies on her little groupie to do things for her. Sophia, being one of the sluts who follow Sophie around the school, doing little stupid crap like tying her shoes or combing her hair._

"_Sophie, not now." Madison says. "Fine!" Sophie yells and skips off. "So I've been wondering why I don't fit in for all these years, and why the hell didn't you make me feel better by telling me?" I add. "Izzy…" Madison whispers. "DON'T! Dont call me that!" I order. "We've called our daughter that for almost 13 years." Richard exclaims. "I'm not your biological daughter…just…can you please give me some time to sink this in?" I ask, they nod and leave._

_I hop onto my computer, boost it, and look up how to find your biological mother. I went on things like "My family tree" and others, but they lead me up to the Burdette's. On one website though, I found something. I'm only 13 years younger than my parents. Teen pregnancy. That's probably why I was given up._

"_Zachary Goldsworthy and Jordan Oviedo." The website said, and I clicked on my Mom's name. There was no number, address, anything. "Damn." I whisper, and the door knocks. I open a window on the computer, then walk over to open the door. "Family dinner." Madison announces, and I sigh. "I'm not hungry…sorry." I whisper, and close the door. I go back to the page, and click on Zachary's name._

_His address appeared, phone number, everything. "Toronto…" I mutter. I grab all of my clothes from my closet, and neatly fold it into an oversized suitcase that used to be Issac's. I got out another suitcase, used to belong to the annoying twins, Sophie and Sophia. I packed the rest of my things, then I took out my phone._

_Raymond Laiden, Raighlen Sharkey, Emma Dandell, and the rest of my favorites. Raighlen, my best friend since forever, well actually forever isn't true, since I haven't lived in Ottawa forever. "Hey, let's all go out to the café, hang out." I say, and they all agree. "Mom, I'm going out." I tell her, and she nods. I lock my room, and walk out._

_I walk to the café, and see Raighlen there. "Why inviting all of us short notice?" Raighlen asks, hugging me. "Needed to see you guys…I'm adopted." I tell her. "Oh my god." She whispers. "Yeah…" I whisper, and Raymond comes. "Bella!" He cheers, and we hug. Dancing and having fun, my friends are the hardest part to leave Ottawa, but I want to see my real Dad. _

"_Bells, come here." Raymond holds my hand, and takes me up to the little hotel room the café has for what people say, "One night stands." He leads me to the bed, and sit. "I heard what happened. Please, don't leave. Please." Raymond begs. "Ray…" I start, but stop as his lips meet mine. We make out, and his hand goes down to my chest. "Whoa!" I yell, backing up. "I love you." He whispers, going there again. I try to take his hands off, but the football player's arms are stronger than the blonde's arms. _

_Without thinking, I slap Raymond, and he hits me back. "Come on! Slut!" He screamed. "No!" I yell, and I jump off the bed. Raymond started beating me, hurting me so hard. Eventually, he took off my bra, my shirt and swooped for my pants. I'm too hurt, and I'm screaming crazy but the music going on at the café, no one hears me. "Raighlen, please help!" I screech, and by the time Raymond decides to go home, I can say I was raped._

_I cried, managed my way up, and ran through the door. "Isabella?" Raighlen asked, and started following me. I ran home, sneaked through a ladder I have next to my window, throw my bags out the window, make sure I have everything, and I leave. I shut the window, climb down the ladder, and see Raighlen's dirty blonde hair flowing in the moonlight. "Where you going?" She asks. "Toronto." I mutter. "Toronto?" She repeated. "My real parents. I need to get away. Now!" I cry. I grab both suitcases, put on my jacket, and walk off the block. On my phone, is a GPS. Raighlen is still following me, and she put on a jacket, and got out her phone._

"_We're best friends, tell me what happened with Raymond." Raighlen demands. I'm still crying, and I manage to let out "I was raped." And I move faster. "I'll never forget you." Raighlen whispers, stops, and watches me walk away. _

_Walking and walking, I went about two weeks without a place to sleep or eat. I did have 500 dollars with me, so I did eat at restaurants and went to the supermarket, ate at food stands and eventually I fell asleep at parks._

_After walking far, I pass Degrassi Community School, and The Dot. I look across the street, and there was the grand address I've been looking for. New life, here I come._

_**End Of Flashback**_

**Isabella's POV**

I walk up to the door steps, waiting for Dad to catch up. Finally, I ring the bell, to face the Burdette's one last time. "Iz-abella!" Madison cheers, and hugs me. "You must be Zachary." Madison adds. "13 years…long time no see." Dad greets. We walk in, and I look around. "Izzy!" Sophie cheers, and hugs me. "Hi…" I mutter. Sophia hugs me, and Issac waves. There in the living room, was Raighlen and Raymond, with some of my other friends here. "Bella!" Raymond cheers, exactly how he said it _that_ night. Raighlen embraces me, and we stare at each other.

Raymond walks up to me, and puts his arm around me. "I'm so sorry about _that_ night." Raymond whispers. "No, don't." I reply back. "Madison…can we talk?" I ask, and wait for the answer.

**You like? Or you like? I was gonna out on some of Ethan and Isabella together, switching back and forth, but I got really connected to Isabella, review and tell me your favorite part!**


	33. Getting Better Edited

**Hey! Thanks My World Of Eli, JJ288, and marciarose for reviewing! It makes me feel amazing when you guys say you loved the entire chapter, so thank you sooooooooo much. And My World Of Eli, Madison is Isabella's adopted mom.**

**NEED YOU KNOW (1) RAMBLE SO SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ RAMBLE OR SPOILERS: Omg! I'm sooo pissed off that Imogeli is happening. I read a sneak peak before the half of the season started, and I was praying they didnt get together. Honestly, they look awkward together to me. Eli shouldnt be in a relationship, and Imogen should've known that Eli wouldnt like everyone knowing him as a freak. Though, Eli used to not care what people think about him, hence forth Morty, Black clothing etc. etc. I totally love that fact KC wants to be more involved with Tyson, though it's too late. KC doesn't have custody of him, the Powell's do. It'd be pretty cool for a plotline about KC trying to get back Tyson's custody. Oh wait! It's Doug now! I was like, why the hell do they want Doug? That's an ok name, Ty or Tyson's alot cuter. Omg. Allison, Julia's best friend married Tyson, so can you imagine Allison and Doug Powell? I seriously can't. Ok well end of- Tori's plot line. I was extremely disappointed in Tori's and it made her seem like a big joke. It was cheesy and stupid so I hope Part 2's gonna be better for her. NOW, here's The Rest Of Our Lives**

**Ethan's POV**

"Dad, you can't seriously still be pissed off!" I scream, following Dad into his room. "Well I am." Dad replies, and I sigh. "It's just once! It's not like I was fucking anyone!" I say. "But you did! You fucked Alex!" Dad points out. "Dad! Why don't you trust me?" I ask. "WITH WHAT?" Dad yells. "The keys to Morty Jr., please!" I beg. "No! No! No!" Dad answers. "Just this once…"I whisper. "No is no! That's final!" Dad ends, and goes to the hospital for a cancer check. "Fuck him. If I wanna smoke with my girlfriend, I could. I'm 15 years old. I could do the hell I want." I whisper, grab the keys, and drive to the abandoned church.

"Hey hot stuff." Alex greeted, and we started kissing. "Goldsworthy, don't forget me too." Lucia added, and we hugged. She passed me a cigarette. "Smoke, cocaine, pot?" She asks. "Smoke some pot with some cocaine on the side, por favor?" I ask. "That's my boy." Alex giggles. I light the match, and let the smoke seethe through my mouth. "My fucking Mom caught me smoking yesterday, she was all like, you're going to get a heart attack. You're only 14!" Lucia complained. "!4?" I repeated. "Skipped a grade. Don't know why the hell though. Turning 15 in a month." Lucia explained. "16 in a month." I add. "16 in 2 months." Alex pops in. "Fuck parents…" Lucia muttered. "Hey, we can run away." Lucia suggested. "What the hell? Like that'll happen. Truth or dare." Alex randomly asks. "Truth." I reply.

"Don't be a pussy." Lucia teased. "Fine, dare." I change my mind. "Fuck me tonight." Alex dares. "No problem in hell." I answer. "Lucia, truth or dare." I ask. "Truth." She answers. "When did you lose your virginity?" I ask. "5." Lucia mutters. "5!" Alex repeats. "My Dad…molested me. Raped me every night. Eventually, I called the police, my Mom is estranged, so Alex and I met each other at the group home. Alex's Dad died, leaving her as an orphan. So we decided to live together. We get money by dealing drugs. Well, Alex has no part in it. And, my rich grandmother gave me $2,000,000. I stopped dealing drugs, so I decided to enroll into Degrassi. Short life story, eh?" Lucia explains. "You told me your Dad died from smoking." Alex asks. "I lied." She shrugs. "Wow…" I whisper. My parents would never do that, let alone my Mom. Back in high school, she was known as Saint Clare until she was pregnant with Julia and Nick in her Junior year, Zachary came along 2 years later, and I arrive 11 years later, leaving me as the back of the Goldsworthy group.

"Well, imma buy some more smokes, I'm low on them." Lucia announces, and walks off. "See you later?" Alex asks. "Yeah, of course." I reply, we kiss, and I drive home as fast as I can before Dad does.

**Julia's POV**

"I am no longer pregnant, mother of two and wife of the greatest man in the world." I announce, and Nick Jr. gasps. "We're married?" He asks. "No! You're Dad and I. You, young man, is not a man." I explain. "What the hell, but you just called me a young man." Nick mutters. "No cursing!" I remind him, keeping mind in fact the since Hunter and I curse all the time around him, he may be influenced. "Mom, remind me again why I take 5th grade math." Nick orders. "Because you are a very smart 3rd grader." I answer. "But, I'm not like you and Dad. You guys skipped grades." Nick says. "But we got held back." I add. "You guys got in trouble, so you got held back. Not academically." Nick points out.

"Well, since when did you have a problem taking advanced math?" I ask. "Since I'm being made fun of. 5th graders call me bait, target and stuff and I had oatmeal poured down my shirt…in math." Nick explains. "To the 3rd grade, I'm a nerd, geek, and decedent to Stephanie Meyers, whoever the hell she is." Nick adds. "Stephanie Meyers is the writer of that series, Twilight." I explain. "That vampire crap?" He asks. "Yepp. Vampire vs. Werewolves. But that was way back then. Like…" I say. "A good 30 through 40 years ago." Nick shrugs. "You see, you can solve that in your brain. If you're getting bullied, tell us. I'll talk to the school about it." I offer. "NO! I'm not going to be known as a snitch!" Nick complains. "Fine, but you feed your brother then." I smirk.

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I walked out of the hospital, and drive home. "Clare…why the hell isn't Morty parked on the driveway?" Eli asked, and I shrugged. "Ethan." I guess. "Come on, Eli. Let's go pack for our trip." I add, and we walk to our room. I take out my bright pink suitcase, Eli takes out his, and we pack. "Are you sure we should leave Ethan home alone? Zac's with Isabella it Ottawa, Stephanie has a business trip so she left Alana with CeCe, Julia and Hunter have the weekend free. Either drop him off at CeCe's or Julia's." Eli suggests. "Eli, Ethan is 15 years old. I'm pretty sure he can handle being on his own." I assure him. "Ok…wait!" Eli exclaims, opens a box, and shows me a video camera. "I bought this a few _decades_ ago, to make sure Julia wasn't climbing out of her crib. Remember?" Eli asks. "Oh yeah. Turns out she was, so we bought her a bed." I recall. "Just to make sure there's not illegal things going on in here." Eli whispers. "Illegal?" I repeat, confused. "I caught Ethan drinking the other day. I never told him though." Eli confesses.

"Drinking! Drinking what?" I freak out. "Corona, Budweiser, and some others." Eli answers. "Oh my god. Yeah, put the camera." I order. He sets it up, and Ethan comes out of his room. "Mom! Can I throw a party?" Ethan asks. "No drugs, alcohol or anything illegal." I popped. "Why would I even do that?" Ethan asks, takes out his phone, starts making calls. "Vegas, here we come." Eli whispers. In the car, Eli drove quickly to the airport. "You know, this vacation's going to be great." I cheer. "well…" Eli mutters. "Well?" "The Fitzgerald's are sort of coming with us, Stephanie recommended this so I thought it would be nice to invite her parents." Eli admits. "Fitz and whatever his wife's name is, is coming?" I gasp. "Surprise." Eli blushes.

**Zac's POV**

"Bella, I love you like my very own, but, you were a pain in the ass." Madison, announces. Isabella stared at her adopted mother with hatred. "How can you say that? 12 years ago, you said she was a pleasure!" I burst. 12 years ago, I gave her up. To these people I barely knew, and they thought she was a pain in the ass.

_"Mr. Goldsworthy, this is Madison and Richard Burdette. They would like to adopt your daughter." The social worker introduced. "Hi, Zachary Goldsworthy." I greet, and shake their hands. They're probably in their early twenties, and look like really friendly people. Mom and Dad introduce themselves, and we start talking. "So, how did Isabella lose her mother?" Madison asked. "Um, well, she got shot in the chest, three times, at a school dance, and died." I answered._

_"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Richard managed. "Trust me, Isabella is an angel." I choke. I'm 14, and I'm trying to look for a better future for my daughter. "I hope so." Madison replies. After some talking, they sign some papers, and I hesitantly sign them as well. By Friday, Isabella will not be in my custody, but in the Burdette's. I stumbled into my room, after they left, and cried holding Isabella._

_The next day, I can't leave Isabella, and I grudgingly go to school. "So, how's the adoption going?" Alex asks, as I open my locker. "I lose Isabella in 3 days…" I choke. The next day, it's clear I should stay home with Isabella. I don't want to lose another loved one in my life. I sat on the couch, and propped Isabella on top of my belly. She giggled as I talked, which caused vibrations._

_On Friday, Friday is going to be pure hell. Julia kissed me bye, and Hunter hugged me, and they said their last byes to Bella. The beautiful January morning breeze kicked in, and I dressed Isabella for one last time. The Burdettes live all the way in Ottawa._

_The door knocked, Mom answered it, and it was Madison, Richard and the social worker. I cried, holding Isabella. I rocked her, and whispered, "Don't worry Bella. Your life is going to be better. No matter what…I'll always love you…" I cried. I burst crying even more, and kissed her. I hugged her, and put her in her baby carrier. I sighed, and handed the carrier to Madison. She smiled, and I looked over at Isabella. The four people left, I cried in Mom and Dad's clutches, crying for Jordan and Isabella._

I looked over at Bella, who looked guilty. "I'm sorry, if only we knew what we had coming, we wouldn't have adopted her." Richard whispers. "You people are complete bitches!" I yell. "Excuse me?" Madison asks. "Let's go, Bella." I whisper. "No wonder where she got her attitude from!" Madison yells. "Mom!" Isabella screams. "I'm _not_ your mother!" Madison exclaims. Isabella got up, and ran outside.'

**Isabella's POV**

I cry by the fountain, and Raymond comes. "What?" I mutter. "Where do you live?" He asks. "Toronto. On De Grassi Boulevard." I answer. "I'm sorry." Raymond whispers. A car honks, and we both look at it. "Got to go…see you soon." Raymond says, and leaves. How will he see me?

**You guys like it? First Chapter in a while to include Julia, and more Julia will come around. I realized I made a mistake in the story. At first, it said the Burdette's lived in the US, and now it's saying they live in Ottawa. I'm going to keep it like Ottawa, just to clear confusion. Review and enjoy! _(EDITED: If you find anything confusing, let me know and I can explain it to you)_**


	34. Falling Water And Broken Dreams

**Hi guys! Thanks to My world of Eli, my dedication for this chapter goes out to you! Had a allergic reaction to a flu shot, arm swelled up, wasnt pretty. Back and updating. I HOPE you guys like this chapter, and here I'm focusing more on Ethan than anyone else. Enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV**

"Love you too." I say, and I put my arm around Alex. It's amazing how one girl can change your life. Katelyn and I don't talk to each other since our fight, and the longer I hang out with Alex, I realize how better the decision to be "shunned" by Katelyn is. Alex told me Katelyn's a setback, and she doesn't appreciate me. Though, Alex appreciates every single second I spend with her.

During school, I was walking down the hallway, with some of my new friends, Nataniel, Gage, Lucas and Jeremy. "I'm like, they fucking did it, shitbasket!" Gage recalls with his experience in the boiler room. "Ethan, have you gone down to the boiler room?" Lucas suddenly asks. "Yeah!" I lie. It's not going to look good if I say 'No, but I did do it on a bed.' Though that'd make me look like a major pussy.

"Who? Alex?" Gage asks. "No…Katelyn! Katelyn Burchfield!" I lie. Shit. When your parents tell you to never lie, because then you have to eventually come up with another lie to cover that lie, they have a reason why. Katelyn would never agree to this. She's a virgin. She's basically St. Kate. And my friends have a tendency to tell things. I say I did it with Katelyn, her Holy Saintness in the dust.

As soon as the bell rang, I took off, looking for where Miss Burchfield is. It's been a while since I've seen her, and talking to her, even worse. I looked at our old regular lunch table. The two of us would spend all of lunch together, laughing and playing around, not caring we're misfits, outsiders. Now, I care what people think, and I finally realize. I lost her. Alex changed me.

A hit of pain hit me, as I saw the empty lunch table by the 'Rising Stars Of 2040' poster, and my heart falls. Where is? I run. Run and run, until I bump into a figure. "JERK!" A familiar voice screams, and there turns around the Katelyn Burchfield. Her light brown hair, in light curls, her long bangs going towards the side, interlocking with her curls, and her flashing blue eyes. The very first thing that I noticed, the fact she was wearing makeup. Katelyn never wore makeup, believing that it screws up your skin and you don't need makeup to be pretty. Though, here she was, wearing blush, lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow, wearing a white blouse, housing a big red stain her white sweater, consisting of her spaghetti.

"Sorry!" I apologize. "Looks like alcohol getting the best of you, _bastard._" Katelyn replied, and I cringed as she cursed. Katelyn was never a fan of cursing, but this was just plain different. "I'm not drunk, nor on a hangover." I scowl. "Oh, I thought you were out with your little groupie of sluts." Katelyn snaps. "What…what happened to you?" I suddenly ask. "Well what the _hell_ do you think?" She mutters. "I have no clue who you are…you're different." I say. "_We're different._ You changed to, don't go blaming other people for changing." Katelyn scolds me.

"Wait happened to St. Kate?" I ask. "For the love of god, I CHANGED!" Katelyn screams, starting to walk off. As I heard her heels step to the ground, my heart falls. Alex did this. She ruined what was perfect in my life. From a A-B student, who always followed rules with his Saint best friend, to a D student breaking the law by drinking, smoking and taking drugs. I drive cars, without a license. I'm only 15. So, really what has happened? _"Alex." _I mutter, coldly, and stomp off.

**Julia's POV **

" Hunter! Come and take Devon to the babysitter! I yell , grabbing the carrier and getting the car keys. "Mom!" Nick calls, holding up his homework. "I'm busy!" Hunter replied, about stairs. The timer starts beeping, the chicken ready. "HUNTER!" I scream, setting the carrier down, setting off the timer. Nick was still calling for me to help him. "HUNTER JAMES MEYERS! Get the hell downstairs and help lead this damn family!" I order.

"Wait!" Hunter yells. "MOM! HELP ME!" Nick begs. Devon starts crying, and I just sigh. This family is getting way to messed up since Devon's birth. Hunter runs downstairs. "Come on, Devon, Daddy's got you." Hunter whispered, grabbing the carrier. "Bye, love y-" I say, but he's out the door. "You." I mutter, on the verge of tears. "Homework?" Nick pops in.

**Zac's POV**

"Bull's-eye." I cheer, shooting the center of the target "Nice, my turn." Isabella says, grabs an arrow, and shoots the 9 center. "Almost-bull's-eye." Isabella giggles, and I start laughing. This is what I've always pictured when Isabella was born. Just us, hanging out together. "Daaadddd!" Isabella laughs, as I'm tickling her furiously. "Isssaaabbbeeellllaaa!" I tease.

My phone starts ringing, and I stop tickling her. "Hello?" I say. "Z-Zac, p-lease come here, n-now." I hear Ethan through the phone. "Are you crying?" I ask. "J-just, please." He begs. "Stephanie! I'm going over to Mom and Dad's!" I call. "Got it!" She replies. "Come on, Dad. During father-daughter time?" Isabella complains. "Sorry. Tell you what. Bonus hour next week." I promise, and leave.

**Ethan's POV**

Time ticking, I wait for my two siblings to arrive. The door knocks, and I race for it. "Ethan!" Julia says, her face all red. We hug, and sit on the couch. It was a silent moment, that I liked. The door rang once again, and Zac's there. "Well, it's the crying musketeers." Zac teases. "Life is hell." I sigh, laying back on the couch. "We know, Degrassi can be pretty hard." Julia soothes. "Those 4 years at Degrassi was hell, but fun." Zac admits. "How the heck do you find it fun?" I question. "Well, not everything is dramatic, young Jedi." Julia says.

"So, what's the topic of drama, Jedi?" Julia says. "Why are you bringing that up, Yoda?" I intervene. "Touché." Julia mutters. "Girls." I reply to the first question. "Of course!" Zac gasps. "Excuse me?" I wonder. "Alex and Katelyn?" Julia asks. "Yeah, I love Alex, but today, I realized. Alex changed me. And it's not good. Katelyn…Katelyn hates me. She seriously changed." I explain. "Ethan, honey, look at yourself, a good look in the mirror." Julia teases. "Haha, I'm being serious." I get back on topic.

"We get it, life can be hell. You can get through this…I promise." Julia says. "I love you too." I croak. We all start crying, the three Goldsworthy kids hugging. I have to admit, I was involved with the drama Julia and Zac were going through when I was younger. Like Zac's suicide attempt. Whatever it takes, I know I can make it through.

**Zac's POV**

"_Zac, 5…Bella and Jordan…2…BOOYAH!" I cheer, and Jordan rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up." Jordan replies. The scene fades away, and I'm at The Dot. Sitting in front of me, is Jordan. "I'm so proud of you." She starts. "For what?" I ask, sipping some coffee. "For taking care of your daughter…our daughter." Jordan answers. "You made your way in life, two kids, a wife, a job, new house, everything. I'm glad you made it through, I was scared I was going to be the bearer of your life." Jordan admits. "Glad I moved on?" I asked. "Definitely, I'll always love you." She whispered, and kissed me. "Me too…" I reply._

**Julia's POV**

"_Julia Clara Goldsworthy!" Christian says, as we've been dating now for about a good 10 years. I'm in my twenties, with my fiancé. In my stomach, is my baby girl. I'm not happy though. I feel…forced. I don't want a baby, not with him though. I'm 7 months pregnant, and I regret it. _

_Abused and knowing the fact I'm being cheated on, I stay with him. Why? I don't have the guts to leave. One little mistake in word choice, the rest of the week's hell. Nicholas says to go along with it, and it'll get better. But it's not. It's getting worse. My pregnancy is terrible, and I fear of what the outcome if for the baby. Dad died a few years ago, and well…life's hell."_

_Suddenly, I'm sitting in a booth at Little Miss Steaks. In front of me, is the notorious Julia Smith and no one other than my deceased twin brother, Nicholas Goldsworthy. "Jules, you know you're going under too much stress?" Big Julia asks. It's weird, looking at the beautiful woman who Dad named me after. "It's just that…I feel I'm all alone. Like, Hunter's not helping." I whisper. "Then step up and bring on you're a-game! I'm watching you, I'm there!" Nick comforts. "This is new, your advice does not make me feel any better whatsoever." I tease. "You got the gist of it?" He asks. "Yeah, love you." I say, and kiss them._

**Ethan's POV**

"Every morning there's a halo hangin from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed. I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can use it for the weekend or a one-night stand. Couldn't understand. How to work it out. Once again as predicted left my broken heart open and you ripped it out. Something's got me reeling. Stopped me from believing. Turn me around again. Said that we can do it. You know I wanna do it again (Sugar Ray say) Oh... (Captain Morgan)Oh..." My phone rang around 3 am.

"What?" I mutter into it, half asleep. "Ethan Goldsworthy?" They ask. "Yeah, why?" I mumble. Fucking bastards calling at…3:21 am. "Katelyn Burchfield is here at the hospital. She suffered from a heart attack." They inform me. "I'll get there as fast as I can." I say, and run.

**You guys like it? It may be a little confusing, let me know and i can explain it to you. I'm going to repost this tomorrow, for anyone who didnt see the title tonight. I'm super tired, so virtual stuffed animals for reviewers! Bye! -NCMS ;D**


	35. Rain, Rain, Rain

**Heyy! Finally updating! Thanks JJ288 and My World Of Eli for reviewing! Ok, here's Chapter 36.**

**Ehan's POV**

Life can be full of coincidences. I was the target of the bullies. Now, I'm a part of the bullies. Coincidence?_ I sighed, walking past Anthony Avila. That freaking snitch. He's had it against me since Kindergarten. 8 years. Stupid ass snitch. "Yo Goldsworthy! Wanna suck balls?" He teased. "Shut up." I whisper." What was that sweetie pie?" He ask. "I've had enough of your shit!" I scream, jumping on him. I swing for his mouth, blood pouring out._

A big nerd was my best friend. The other day, I laughed at him as he was looking for the

12th grade honors class. Coincidence? _Dylan Butler came running up to us, as he's my best friend. He pulled me off of Anthony, and took me away. "I hate him!" I screech. "I know dude. We're 15, he's had it against you since we were 5." Anthony mutters. "I wanna get revenge." I smirk. "Dude. No! You'll get in trouble!" Dylan answers. "Don't worry, I just need the help of a misfit." I evilly smirk._

Katelyn was my best friend, now she hates me, as I'm one of the popular crowd. Coincidence? _"Dude, that was so awesome! The whole school's still talking about it!" Dylan cheers. Wearing skinny jeans, black low top converse, and a Degrassi Grade 10 shirt, purple, I'm smirking. "I know. It was awesome, and proves Anthony a lesson." I reply. Anthony shut his locker, as he was temporarily blinded for a day. "Goldsworthy!" he growls. "That's my name, don't wear it out." I tease._

_"Stupid ass." He mutters. "Hey, that's a bad word. Remember kindergarten? You fat girly self?" I ask. "Oh yeah? Well remember this!" Anthony answers, punching me. Dylan pulls me back, and drags me away before I can fight back. "Dude, I thought the prank was revenge?" Dylan asked. I observed his outfit.. Shorts with his shirt tucked in, knee socks, hair all combed, and just so nerdy._

_"Lose the knee socks." I start. "Un tuck your shirt, ruin your hair a bit, and…there." I finish, doing what I said. "A lot better." I nod. Dylan sighs, and we walk to class. "Mr. Goldsworthy, we have a new student and I want you to guide them around." The old bat of Ms. Dawes tells me. I sigh, and walk to the office. "Oh my god, who is that?" I ask, staring at the beauty. "Hi, I'm Katelyn Burchfield." She greets. I'm to dumbstruck so I go, "Ethan my name's Hi." She giggles. "Nice Casanova. His name's Ethan." Dylan corrects me, as he helps out in the office._

_"Goldsworthy?" She asks. "How do you know?" I ask. "Because the front desk lady said you'll be escorting me. There's not much Ethan's lately." She explained. "Oh…well let's go!" I cheer._

All of the shit that's happened in my life, never occurred. Until, I met the Alex Branch. Coincidence? _Alex Branch comes by, and winks. "Hey Ethan, can you help me with homework?" Alex asks. Alex Branch, one of the sexiest girls at Degrassi, wants me to help her? "Actually, Kate's better at school than me." I offer. "Right Kate?" I add. "What? Oh yeah, definitely." Katelyn answers. I was hoping you can help me…please!" Alex begs, and I nod. _

Also, _"For Mizz Katelyn Burchfield." I announce in a cheezy accent. "Why thank you Mizter Ethan Goldsworthy." Katelyn plays along. "Gez who haz a date with Alex Branch tonight!" I cheer. "Um…grandma?" Katelyn guesses. "Hell no." I whisper back. Katelyn bursts laughing, and Alex comes. "Ethan!" Alex screams, and kisses my lips. "Ms. Branch, Mr. Goldsworthy, detention for PDA." Mr. Simpson orders, and I moan. "Mr. Simpson, Alex kissed me!" I complain._

_"Ms. Branch, is this true?" Mr. Simpson asks Alex. "Yes, sir." Alex answers. "Well then, both of you get to class!" Mr. Simpson yells. "Badass bitch Alex almost got you detention." Katelyn whispers in my ear, "She's not a badass." I mutter. "Yes she is, with a huge serving of a bitch." Katelyn answers back. "No Kate." I argue. "Ethan-" Katelyn starts, but walks off to class._ Would that be a coincidence? No. Not at all. When I started to date Alex, Katelyn and I were separated. I became an alcoholic, and a 'druggie.'

OOOO

I rushed to the hospital, scared and breathing fast. I sent Dad a text saying that I'm taking a morning jog. I enter the hospital, it all quiet and calm. My rush entrance caused multiple stares, but I don't care. "Kate!" I yell, and a nurse comes. "Sir, are you delusional?" She asks. "No!" I reply, as another nurse gave me a cup of water. "Ok…can I help you?" She continues. "Katelyn Burchfield. I got a call like an hour ago." I answer. "I'm sorry, she died an hour ago." She confesses. My face drops, and then she mutters something. "Excuse me?" I ask. "I said, I'm sorry for your loss of Kailyn Abernathy." She replies. "Kate-lyn. Bur-ch-fie-ld." I say as if I were talking to a kindergartner.

"Oh…she's in room 89." She answers, and gives me a visitor pass. Taking a deep breath, I walk into the elevator. Tempted, I almost break up with Alex. She's a drug, an unwanted drug. Pressing the number 8, I wait.

"_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain..."_

The elevator music played. That song has got to be like what? 30 years ago! The door dinged as I got to the floor. There was like a void, of sadness. Grasping my pass, I keep on walking over the hallway. _89. Burchfield, Katelyn. _I walk in, and see Katelyn pale on the bed. "Hi." She croaks, and I sit next to her. "Nice PJ's." She teases, as I look down. I'm in my boxers and a red Elmo t-shirt, with converse. No wonder the ladies thought I was crazy.

"It's a new trend." I smirk, and she laughs. "Oh my god, what happened?" I snap back. "I t-tried a c-cigar." Katelyn answered. "Why?" I gasp. "You!" Katelyn yells. Her heart rate's rising. "Calm down." I order, and it slowly lowers, as I sigh in relief. "I'm going to rehab. For both drugs and alcohol. And, I'm breaking up with Alex." I inform her. "What happened" I ask, on the verge of tears. "You should see Dylan, he's so different. He tried out for the football team." Katelyn answers. "I want my old life back." I cry, and Katelyn pats my back. "Me too." She whispers, and rubs off her make up. Rumbling up her hair, I laugh. "I'm discharged little today, and inviting just our friends. You can invite Alex and what's that girl she always hangs out with." Katelyn says. "Lucia. I rather not." I reply. Suddenly, I plant a kiss on her cheek. It's not cheating, if I'm planning to dump Alex.

OOOO

I walked into Katelyn's house, and look around. I gave in, and invited just Alex and Lucia, and begged and pleaded them not to look racy/druggy/alcoholic/badass, and to not get into trouble. Alex was already there, and one problem. She invited probably 40 people! "No, no, no!" I say in frustration, then run up to Alex. "What the hell?" I start, as she has something in her hand. "What's that? Don't tell me your drinking!" I question. "Soda!" Alex answers, and walks off.

Katelyn walks on the stage out in the backyard by the pool. "Hi guys! Guess what? Karaoke!" Kate cheers, and the crowd claps. Katelyn calls for some girl named Brianna, until something hits me. She was at our lunch table when I didn't have any communication with Alex.

"It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M." She sings. I zone her out, and find Alex. "Al, we need to talk." I start. "Sure." She smiles, and I take her over by the drinks. "Watcha need?" she asks. My first breakup, and I'm ending it. "I just-hard-hoopla!" I yell. "Hoopla?" Alex questions. "Yes hoopla! HOOPLA!" I scream. "Looks like the cause of hell is here." A voice says from behind, and I turn around. There wearing tight, black skinny jeans, a red plaid t-shirt, and with a haircut, along with Jordan's, was no one other than Dylan Butler. Next to him, with gray skinny jeans, a shirt and vest, and with longer hair was Anthony Avila.

"Meet my _best friend._" Dylan adds. Why? I turn and glare at Alex. She looked at me all confused. "And it's time for Alex Branch singing an old classic, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars!" Katelyn cheers. Now, Bruno Mars is 56 I think, and is still singing, like his hit 'A Deal Breaker'. Alex gets on stage, and for the first time, she looked sober and happy. "This is dedicated to my boyfriend, Ethan Goldsworthy." Alex announces. The music starts playing, and I sighed.

"_If you ever leave me baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_Will keep you by my side_

_Will keep you from walkin' out the door."_

God no! This song was playing in the elevator this morning, and I heard Mom singing this song a few times to Dad, but it never really had a connection 'till now. Her voice was beautiful, majestic. It really hid the fact she was an alcoholic orphan.

"_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."_

Breaking up, is like walking away. If I dump her, will I leave her as an emotional wreck?

"_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Sayin there goes my little girl_

_Walkin' with that troublesome __girl_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds_

_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

_]_

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..."_

She finishes, leaving me speechless. She walked over to me, and kissed me. "A-Alex. I want to b-" I stutter. Before I can finish, her brown eyes are all tear up, and were shining. "Y-you're walking away." She whispers. "Ethan, that song, is 100 percent true! If I lose you baby, just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away-" She cries. "Everyday it will rain, rain, rain." I mutter. "Exactly. You made my life better!" She adds.

"And you make my life hell!" I scream, regretting it. "Are you serious?" She asks. I get up, and I can hear her whisper "Everyday it will rain, rain, rain…"

**Really weird request, instead of giving me a positive review, I want negatives. I want to hear what people don't like about this story. If you just can't plain think of any negatives, your more than welcome to leave a positve. I want atleast one negative. Weird author, aren't I? Begging for negative reviews. Enjoy!**

**Fanfiction-NCMSBear**

**Degrassi Wiki- SarahandErica**

**You can review, PM me or leave a message on my Degrassi wiki talk page/fanfic. Thanks and review!**


	36. Keeping Things Professional Pt 1

**Only one thing I can say that is familiar to 'If We Hold On Together' fans...ECLARE FOREVER BABY!**

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, come on, we don't need a babysitter. Ethan is 16 years old, ok?" I assure Clare, her worried and frantic as we're flying over to Miami this weekend. . Ok, so last time we went away I found out he's not a virgin. At least he didn't get Alex pregnant, and repeat his brother's past. Teen pregnancy is a burden in the family, and I want Ethan to avoid it. I love Julia, but Clare was only 17, and had the twins out of stress and fear. Clare paced around the living room, and I sighed. Clare held the phone book, searching numbers. "Babysitter, only charges $5 by the hour." Clare points out, and dials the number. "Hi! I'm Clare Goldsworthy and I'm interested in your babysitting service. I read the background check, and you said you babysit kids of all ages?" Clare greets. For the god I don't believe in's sake, he doesn't need a babysitter. "Great! He's 16 and he's so adorable!" Clare rambles, walking into the kitchen.

**Ethan's POV**

"This is so not fair!" I complain, as Alex Branch stands at the door. She seemed different, better even. Hey tight curls were softened, and turned into waves. She wore a lot less make up, was wearing a t-shirt a bit bigger than her size, capris and simple Levi's. She looked normal, and less fragile. But looks couldn't fool me. She was broken, and I'm not even sure if she's an alcoholic or not. She looked completely sober, and just perfect. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, Ethan's in safe hands." Alex assures Mom and Dad, and I roll my eyes. It's only been a week. Could she possibly be over me?

_Every day it will rain, rain, rain..._

No. She can't. She possibly can't. "Ok, bye. Be safe." She instructs, waving to my parents. I stood there, and she simply stared at me. Not longing, nor anger. Nor bitter, nor cold. None of those emotions after a breakup. None. So what happened. I remember what Mom told me after her and Dad broke up the first time. _Did three months mean nothing? Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? I took you a year….a year to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?_ Mom's voice echoed, and after the recall she giggled. _I was so stupid. Anti-anxiety meds. Naïve._ Could that be it? "Are you taking meds?" I ask, and Alex turns to me. "No…actually I'm in rehab. For drug and alcohol addiction." Alex answers, smiling.

"Did you ever love me at all?" I snap. "Ethan…what we had. It wasn't exactly perfect. It was a mess, actually. I changed you, and your friends. I think the most professional thing to do is to act like nothing happened. Of course I loved you. Heck, I still do. But, I want to get better. You saw me more than the school slut, and I love you for that." Alex explains, and I laugh. Anything I could've done, I laughed. It wasn't the smartest choice, as Alex's face turned red.

"You've got to be kidding!" I laugh, cracking up. "No…" Alex mutters. "Tonight, I'm your babysitter. Nothing else. You can run off with Katelyn, I'm fine." Alex suggests. I'm about to open my mouth, and Alex puts her hand over me. "Professional." She whispers.

**Part 1 of Keeping Things Professional review please!**


	37. Keeping Things Professional Pt 2

**AAAHHHHHHH! I really have to get that out in writing. Only 15 days until school's over, and I solemnly promise to update everyone of my stories the weekend of June 8th. Squeezing in 7th grade stuff topping writing, and I'm so glad the school year's coming to an end (phew) Ready for 8th grade, not. Hehe anyways, oh my god I can't wait until Friday! I doubt Eclare's getting back together, but atleast as best friends. After that, I'm going to be writing out my hiatus pissed offness into the summer, the first summer on fanfiction. In October, 1 year birthday of me on Fanfiction! Yay! Also, probably tomorrow, I'm gonna write a Clare-Imogen fanfiction that's similar's to The Cliffhanger Girl's, as I've always had that little imagination. Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

"Vacation!" Eli cheers, jumping onto the bed, staring at me. "What?" He asks, getting up. "Eli, I'm only 45…do I look old?" I ask, worriedly. "Clare, since when did you care about looks?" Eli whispers, walking over to me. "You look beautiful." He adds, kissing me. "Thanks, but…I just don't feel beautiful anymore. I'm old." I mutter, and Eli kisses me. "Clare Diane Goldsworthy, you are the mother of 4 kids-" Eli starts. "One died." I mumble. "Still 4 kids, that are good looking, Julia is beautiful, Zac and Ethan are handsome, and I bet Nick would be just the same. And where did they get the looks?" Eli asks. "You." I answer, staring into his beautiful green eyes. "Anyways, you're mine. Forever and always. You're beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and I seriously am the luckiest guy in this freaking world." Eli says, reaching for my bra.

"You have like what? 4 grandkids at 45, and let's see how Ethan manages to get a girl pregnant." Eli says. I laugh, hitting him. "Eli! Who knows, maybe he'll break the curse of teen pregnancy in the Goldsworthy's." I say, reaching for Eli's belt. "Well, we're definitely not teens, and we're adults. Guess what, Edwards?" Eli asks, and I hit him. "It's Goldsworthy, dumb ass." I tease, kissing him. "Anyways, what?" I add, kissing him. "It's been 27 years since we got married, 27 years..." Eli trails off, rubbing my back. "I love you." I whisper, as we kiss once again. Our kiss leaded us towards the bed, where we took our clothes off, you can say we had fun.

OOOO

"Ethan, it's been a month since Alex babysat. Get over it!" I hear Zac tell Ethan, following him into the kitchen. "Seriously you guys?" I ask, staring at my sons. "As the oldest son here, it's my duty to make sure my sibling makes it through high school." Zac says, patting his younger brother's back. "Oh haha, you guys left the house, besides, it's not like my life's that dramatic." Ethan mutters. "Hey, are the rumors true?" Zac asks, and I get closer. "What?" Ethan answers, staring at him. "Isabella said that there was talk about your suicidal ex." Zac answers. "Alex? She's not suicidal. She threatened suicide the other day, but she didn't actually do it." Ethan answers. Alex? She was so sweet, and I found out she's the girl Ethan lost his virginity to.

My stomach churned, as I turned towards the bathroom. I vomited, and smiled as I stared at my kids. Julia was arguing with Zac, as Ethan tried getting in the conversation. Eli was on the couch, with a computer on his lap, writing. "Mom! Julia called me stupid!" Ethan complains, hitting her. "I did not!" Julia defends. God, they seem 20 years younger, well Julia and Zac. "I heard it." Zac chimes in, and Julia sits on him. "Eye witnesses do not count." Julia mutters, and I giggle.

A sudden feeling hit, and I realized something. Almost all of my kids have left the nest, and I miss them. Ethan's already growing apart, but I want to spend time with my babies. Julia comes up to me, and we go into her old room. It's still pink, with her bed and posters, Dead Hand all over the place, and I still see some drawings, stories and songs Julia's written. "My god, where did life go by?" I ask, hugging her. "Mom…are you ok? You seem a lot more emotional lately." Julia asks, reading an old song of hers.

"_And everyday I understand_

_Why you love me_

_And I, understand_

_And can you feel the love tonight?"_

Julia sings, staring at the book. "Mom…you're tearing up!" Julia exclaims, embracing me. "Mom, I don't know what's got into you, but Dad and I have been talking. _I_ think you're pregnant." Julia says, Alli and Jenna behind her. "Julia talked to us, weirdly enough." Alli greets, hugging me. "What is this, an intervention?" I ask, blushing. I take the test, and the sign was positive. A 5th kid. Another miracle into the world. I'm 45, is that too old? Why am I even worrying about this.

OOOO

I walked over to Eli, wearing a tank top and shorts, with a robe over. "Eli, what if I told you I was pregnant?" I whisper, kissing him. He backed up, and stared into my eyes. "Whoa…" He mutters, and I blush.

**Next chapter will be longer, definetly. ;) Thanks and review!**


	38. 1, 5, 4

**I'm back! School's over since Friday for me, and I'm ready to tackle my last year of middle school! Ahh! Eclare kiss! I still can't stop fangirling about it! I can't wait for Showdown! I may interpret Becky in here, maybe :)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys aren't pissed about my updating hiatus, and I updated today unlike my promise on one of my stories. Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

"Congratulations Mrs. Goldsworthy, you're one month pregnant!" Dr. Hollowell announces, writing papers. "Now its time for an ultra sound." She adds, rubbing the cold gel on my stomach. "I want to keep the baby's gender a secret..." I trail off, and Eli smiles. "Sure, absolutely, anyways you should start to have the bump coming in." She adds, and I nod. We leave, and Eli takes me out for pizza. "Well, Blue Eyes, I did it again." Eli says, rubbing my back in sweet circular motion. His phone starts ringing and his voice cracks. "B-Bullfrog d-died?" He cries.

**Isabella's POV**

"And just shoot the world, and fly so high…" I sang, going lower and lower as a group of girls walked in. They stared at me, and I start feeling my blonde locks of hair. "Were you singing?" One of them asks, walking up to me. I gulp, not used to having others talk to me nicely. "Y-Yeah…." I stutter. "I love your voice! I'm Natalia. Degrassi music club." She introduces, hugging me. "Isabella." I reply, blushing. "Nervous? I see you around school, not much of a people person." Natalia says, and I widen my eyes. The bell rings, and the girls left. I walked to class, sitting at my seat. Angelina Muniz turned towards me, and started laughing. "What?" I ask, annoyed. "Your hair." Angelina answers, I get up, and run to the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror, and I exhale deeply. My hair is nice and not messed up. In my purse, is my first-aid kit. I walked into a stall, and opened the kit. I got a piece of string, and cut myself. Months of suicidal thoughts, I'm an expert. Once I yelp and smile, the blood is dripping onto the floor. Eventually, the bathroom door opens. I hush up, and see Katelyn Burchfield, uncle Ethan's best friend. It's still weird to think my cousin goes to my school…oh well. "Yes Ethan, I will come by your house. Promise." Katelyn says, and I hear her footsteps come to a stop. "Is that….blood?" She asks, and bangs on the stall. "Anyone there? You ok?" She adds, and I freeze.

"M-My time of the month. First timer. I go to the middle school part of the school." I lie, praying she'll buy it. "I'll help." She offers, and I give a loud moan. "Ugh, I'm good. Ms. Cortez, the 7th grade health teacher said I can stop by once it happens." I make up. "Oh ok…wait there's a Mrs. Cortez in the 7th grade?" Katelyn asks. Damn, she's nosy. "Yeah! Got to go!" I announce, running out of the bathroom. At home, Dad greets me as I walk in. "Guess what!" He cheers, guiding me in. In the family room, is a figure talking on the phone. "Si mama. Gracias. Te amo." He said, and hung up. "Isabella!" He said, hugging me. "Hi?" I say, then look at my face. The guy who I lost my virginity to. That stole it from me. My rapist. "Raymond?" I gasp, looking at him. "Surprise!" He yells, and takes out a paper. "It's a one way ticket…used." I summarize, and he gives a big grin. "I managed to convince my parents to move to Toronto." Raymond explains, and I turn to Dad. "I'm gonna let you two talk…bye…" He says, awkwardly leaving.

**Julia's POV**

"Sabe usted acerca de amor?" I ask, and Nick groans. "Mom! I'm 9, do we really have to have random Spanish drills?" Nick complains. "No lo entiendo. yo sólo hablan español" I reply, pretending to not understand him. "Mom!" He says once again. "Ay dios mios, y estoy con fluidez en español a 9, cuando estoy fallando inglés!" Nick yells. "Que?" I yell, processing that's he's failing English. "4th grade English isn't that hard." I add, and Nick sighs. "It is when everyone teases you for being smart, and your Mom makes you speak more Spanish than English. And we don't have Spanish in our blood." Nick answers, turning around. I lock him in my grip, in a big hug. "Why isn't Dad ever here anymore?" Nick whispers, and I sigh. It's been probably 2 days since I've seen Hunter, and when he's home, Tyson's over for a guys night.

"I dunno Nicki." I mumble, and he yawns. "I just want my Dad to be around. No doubt, I'm I momma's boy." He says, getting up to the kitchen. "Is that a bad thing?" I ask, and he smiles, the way Hunter does. "Yeah Mom, absolutely." He teases, and gets a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Hahaha." I mutter, and Nick grabs the remote. "Mom, I love you." He whispers, grabbing a handful of popcorn. I kiss his forehead, and reach for the popcorn. "Hey, its mine." He jokes, and we both laugh.

**Eli's POV**

I take a deep sigh as I walk into the hospital, seeing the mourning people. I never thought I'd be here early today. From seeing my fifth child, to trying to not breakdown at my Dad's death. "CeCe…" I whisper, her face all red. "Oh Eli, he d-died from a heart attack." She cries, explaining he formed a smoking addiction. "Come move in with me. Please." I ask, and she looks over at me. She cries in my shoulders, and I comfort my Mom.

"On the Brightside, you're getting your fifth grandchild." I whisper. "Damn Eli, one kid, five grandchildren, and four great-grandchildren all at 64." CeCe jokes, and I laugh. "So what do you say, Mom. Will you move in?" I whisper, hugging her. "Of course. Spend some time with my baby boy and girl and their baby." CeCe says, talking about Clare and the baby. "It'll be great if I can get great-great grandchildren." She adds, and I laugh. "Hey, my son's 16. He's not a virgin. He's sexually active. You'll get one before you die, then I'll beat his ass if he's not 18 or older." I tease, leading her to Morty Jr.

**Special question. What gender do YOU want the baby to be? Name? I want to hear what you guys want to see, so tell me baby name and gender of your choice, and I'll pick the gender with the most votes, and the name that either a) appears the most b) i like better. It'll be great if you suggest first and middle name. I'll update most likely Tuesday! Review and thanks! -Steph :D**


	39. The Rest Of Our Lives

**Hey! It's time for the very last chapter for "The Rest Of Our Lives"! I've written this chapter a while ago but I wanted to wait for the day Season 12 comes, and I'm pumped. Some of you saw my message on my profile, and I'm rethinking things. Well, I've soo much fun writing this story, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thanks to those who suggested names for the new baby, and I decided on a transgender teen. FTM, in honor of one of my most favorite Degrassi characters Adam! Jessica Dylan Amber Goldsworthy but when he finds out he's a FTM he changes it to Dylan Jesse Goldsworthy and drops the Amber. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. Thank you!**

_***15 Years Later***_

Dylan Goldsworthy walked into the kitchen, and ruffled his now-shaggy hair. It's been a year since he found out he was a boy, and it took him a while to sort things out. Clare walked over to him, and gave a smile. "Mom. Thank you so much." He tells her, and she nods. She ruffled his raven-black hair, and jumped a little as Eli crept behind her.

"Eli!" Clare giggles, surprised. Eli smirked, and kissed her. "Elijah Goldsworthy, 62 and you still have that charm that you had back in high school." Clare tells him, and kisses him. "And now I'll pretend I never heard that." Dylan mutters, and pretends to throw up. Eli copies, and Clare hits him. "Oh you two are a bunch of pussys." Clare teases, then grabs her purse. "Do I really have to go?" Dylan asks, whining. Clare nods, and Dylan groans. "Don't you want to celebrate your niece's birthday?" Eli asks, and Dylan shakes his head.

"Nope. Everytime I see her she goes, "Aunt Jessica!" when she clearly knows that I'm a guy. "Dylan says, and Eli chuckles. "I'm sorry Jessi-Dylan." Eli catches himself, correcting the name. "You see! Even Dad still calls me Jessica! Call me Jesse atleast!" Dylan says, and Eli frowns in guilt.

"_Home run!" Dylan runs around the baseball field, and in loud, clear words Eli yells, "GO JESSICA-I MEAN DYLAN!" and Dylan stopped, tripped and lost the game._

"I'm sorry, I was cheering for my daug-son." Eli says, and mentally slaps himself. Dylan stormed off, pissed. Clare looks at Eli, her blue eyes flashing. Eli grabbed the car keys, then yelled, "Dylan! Get your ass over here! We're celebrating Spencer's birthday whether you like it or not!" Dylan puts on some nice clothes, grabbed his phone then went downstairs. They all got in Morty Jr., and they drove over to Isabella's house. She married Raymond as soon as she turned 20, getting past the rape, and the abuse, which was a hard time for her.

Zac was thrilled to find out he was a grandfather, making Eli and Clare great-grandparents. Julia and Hunter got a divorce after she found him cheating on her, but a year later the recolonized over coffee at The Dot. Nick came and went as he scholarship to NYU, and made monthly visits to good 'ol humble Toronto. Devon and Alana are now attending Degrassi, going through the messed up drama their parents, and grandparents went through. Ethan ended up marrying Alex, after all of the hard times. He thought he wanted Kate, but he didn't after all.

"Happy Birth-" Dylan starts, and Spencer yells, "Aunt Jessica! It's so nice to see you!" She greets, reaching out to hug him, but he just walks right past her. She frowns, and says, "I'm turning 7. No kissy?" She asks, and Dylan shakes his head. "You expect me to kiss you after you call me Aunt Jessica? My ass." Dylan mutters, then she says, "Fine." She frowns. "Uncle Dylan, do I get a kiss?" She hesitates, and he smirks, and plants a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday." He says, and walks over to his sister.

"Oh you just gotta love kids." Julia smiles, and Dylan nods. "I know right." Zac runs over to him, and sits down between them. Behind him, was his granddaughter Spencer, who was up for a piggy back ride. Ethan came behind him, and dragged away his energetic niece. Julia smiled, then got up. "Where you going?" Dylan asks. He wasn't exactly entirely close to his siblings as by the time he could walk and talk, they were all out of the house. Ethan did stop by a lot, to look for help from Eli.

"Get some more soda, why you care?" Julia teases, and Dylan shrugs. "Like CeCe says, better to know stuff before they're gone." Dylan quotes, thinking back to spending time with his grandmother before she passed away. "The great CeCelia Goldsworthy did have her charm and wisdom. I mean, without her and Bullfrog none of us would be here. Well, on Dad's side." Julia smiles, turning to Allison who was with Tyson, who were kissing. Friends and family were all over the place, and Dylan smirks. Little Spencer gets a huge party with a lot of people though he gets a small get-together with his friends.

'Jessica' was the 'it girl' in Degrassi but it all crashed down when he found out. Being transgender was an extremely rare thing in 'her' generation, so people paced themselves when it came to Dylan, which bothered Dylan greatly. 'Jessica' lost her boyfriend, friends, popularity and was at the bottom of the dumps. Dylan cut his hair short, then let it go shaggy. Then, willingly, Adam convinced Eli and Clare to get operated, so Adam and his godson could bond.

Dylan was really close to Adam, and was depressed when Adam almost died by cancer. Eli and Clare were cuddled together in the living room, with kids screaming around, talking and jumping and having fun. They stared into each other's eyes, in a romantic silence. "You have pretty eyes." Eli breaks the silence, and Clare fake whines. "Oh come on, you ruined the silence! I was actually falling for it." Clare says, and they kiss. "Oh haha. I screw up on a lot of things, don't I?" Eli asks, and Clare nods. "Well, I'm stuck with you." Eli says, and Clare strokes his cheek. "Well then I guess you're stuck with me, just like you said I was stuck with you." Clare recalls her saying this, and he nods.

"I love you." "I love you too." Another kiss. Eli kisses her, passionately, and says, "Well, Edwards, we're going to be together, for _**The Rest Of Our Lives.**_"

**Well, that's it. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I WILL be still on Fanfiction, with random one shots and whatnots :)**

**Please please please review to tell me what you loved the best, what you didn't and thank you guys SOOO much! -NCMSBear**


End file.
